Subtle Indifferences
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: One's a vampire. One's a spy. The third's not even from this dimension... As for the fourth, he's completeley clueless. Or is he? Fate pulls them together, but who's in more danger? The victim, the target, the agent or the curious one? AkuRoku & Zemyx
1. Introductions

**A/N: **Okay, so I'll admit it...I can't stay away from Zemyx for too long. I've been writing it and reading it for far too long, it's like a chunk of my life, whether I like it or not xD Sad, I know. Anywho, I've so many little idea's in my head that I thought I'll try my hand at two different pairings at the same time... Gods blood, I'm gunna need a shrink soon enough. First chapter's mainly introductions. I also have an idea for another story type thing: A spin off from the Jeremy Kyle show, with DiZ presenting it and the organization and such appearing with their problems. Tell me what you think about it.

**I'd also really appreciate reviews for this story, so I know what to improve on next chapter, and what I'm okay at and such...**

* * *

_Those who are easily shocked should be shocked more often – Mae West _

_

* * *

_

Roxas Mort was, for the most part, extremely confused. At Seventeen years old, one normally encountered many strange things in life. Like why did dogs sniff people's butts, if they couldn't talk and were 'extremely dumb beasts'? Why did the girl next door send glares towards him every time he said hi? Why _didn't _girls find it funny when boys held belching competitions? Of course, all these questions were confusing and strange, yet all had perfectly normal explanations.

_However_, the current thing that he was staring at did _not _have a normal explanation, nor did Roxas really _want_ one. In all his many years of living, this very event was the strangest and weirdest yet. And it would change his life forever.

Now, Roxas' back garden of the two bedroom bungalow that he owned was completely paved over, all possible grass roots and cracks for them to grow through completely wiped out; _nothing _could grow through the solid concrete. Concrete is in no way flammable, and there were no objects in the back garden capable of being set alight, particularly during a storm.

So why oh _why _was there a fire burning directly in the centre of his back garden?

The flames were flickering and burning brightly, with no possible cause for their presence. Pounding heavily upon the flames, they refused to budge or die out, the small wisps of smoke reaching up through the window and burning his nostrils mercilessly. Roxas eyed the fire through his bedroom window, focusing on the centre for a moment before reality and realization kicked in. His back garden was on fire that much was obvious. What he _wasn't _sure of, was whether or not he was imagining the figure that seemed to be rolling around inside said fire, accompanied by ragged gasps that was audible even through the window.

Only when he saw the shock of red hair that appeared momentarily, accompanied by a flash of bright green with a bloodcurdling scream of agony, did he act. Spinning on his heel, Roxas grabbed the fire extinguisher that was under his bed, thanking any deity that was listening for his ability to steal the thing from a bar five years ago. That being said, Roxas then ran from the top floor to the garden, pulling the top of the extinguisher and spraying the liquid foam onto the fire, attempting to tame the violent flames.

When they had dissipated, and the mist from the dead flames had lifted, Roxas cast his eyes towards the skinny, burnt figure that was whimpering slightly before him, clothes burnt and eyes tightly clamped shut. Two upside down teardrops were tattooed under the eyes, painted black and standing out along with the (Albeit slightly burnt) shocking red hair. The person was obviously male, Roxas thought, as he lifted the man up carefully into his arms, noting how tall the person was. Taking care not to smack the males head off any walls or doors, Roxas took him to the downstairs bedroom, laying him down onto the white sheets. Glancing down at the unconscious male, Roxas reached for the phone, his fingers pressing in the number for an ambulance.

* * *

Zexion EnPeril glared up at his professor, taking the file delicately in his hands before snarling viciously.

"Out of _all _the people, you choose _me_?" Zexion flipped through the file, taking in the information anyway.

"You should be more grateful. To most, it would be an honour to enrol at Twilight Town Academy for Talented and Broadened Minds." His professor laughed manically at this, before snatching the file from Zexion's hands.

"Honour or not, I don't _want _to go there."

"You cannot stay a science apprentice forever Mr EnPeril, you need qualifications..." Another manic laugh, filled with only a hint of madness and a touch of evil.

"I don't _need _qualifications. You know I am capable of working on experiments perfectly fine! I don't see why I have to do this!" Zexion dug his hands into his lab coat, hiding his clenched fists from view. His face remained straight and impassive, but his professor knew better.

"You are seventeen years old, having not even needed to attend college. Yes, you are a genius. But all my other scientists have qualifications, back up plans in case something happens. You cannot live here as an apprentice, with nothing to fall back upon. Go back with your parents, do what you have to do. It's only three years, and then you can come back and be with the other five."

Zexion broke his impassive face once more, shooting daggers towards his professor, before ripping his lab coat off and throwing it down on the table.

"Oh, and Zexion?"

"What?!" A snap, the voice laced with anger and hatred.

"Mr Leonhart wishes to see you in his office. I advise that you go straight there."

* * *

Demyx Miyona stared up at the huge, castle academy in fear and slight shock. He had seen pictures on the schools website, yes he had, but he didn't think it was _this _big. He had been sent here on a music scholarship, been shipped off to the posh boarding school with the big gardens and strict rules, all because he had pissed the elders off too many times. He was refusing to say their names, instead sticking to elders and wishing he could shoot them.

Observing the place, he took in the many, many towers and turrets, wondering why a small, picky university had so many rooms. Then he realized: It was a _boarding _university. Therefore, the dorms and rooms were obviously in those tall, scary towers. Shaking his head and telling himself to shut the fuck up and stop scaring himself, Demyx shifted his back over his shoulder and walked off, making his way towards the hotel he was staying in until the start of term.

_Three days, and then hell starts. _


	2. An Annoying Pest

**A/N: **Ah, here's the next chappy, the 'League' line is from the Librarian xD Also, those who added the story to Story Alert, I appreciate it, I really do, but adding to alerts doesn't tell me what bits are good and what bits are bad, therefore I can't improve the chapters. So please, review? Thanks to those who did review! Try and guess who's the 'Target' 'Victim' and 'Curious one'...It's highly obvious who the agent is once you've read this chapter xD

* * *

Roxas folded one of his arms over his chest, resting his elbow on his forearm and placing a palm under his chin, staring down at the male who still lay unconscious in his guest room.

"Chances are, when he wakes up, he won't remember _anything._" The female doctor looked up from her place next to the redhead, her eyes showing glittering concern. She was quite pretty, with a sweet face and long brown hair pulled into some form of plait. Her voice was light and airy, and it was that that pulled him from his thoughts.

"So what do I do?" Roxas could've begged her for some advice, but the downcast look in her eyes made him curse inwardly. It was a damn good thing his school was only across the road: He wouldn't need to pay boarding to go to the Twilight Town Academy, as his home was directly opposite, but instead that money would probably need to be spent on a total stranger who shows up on fire in his back garden.

_Fucking brilliant._

"Take care of him, help him regain his memories. He looks about your age; perhaps he can go to college or university with you?" The woman looked up at him hopefully, as if she was sick of having to help people in hospitals, and wanted a break. Roxas would have ripped out her veins one by one had she not been dispatched there with practically half the town knowing she was in his home. Instead, Roxas took in a deep breath, shifting through many possibilities and ways that he wouldn't have to care for some guy who enjoys falling into people's gardens whilst on fire.

"In case you haven't realized, I'm not a carer, nor do I wish to look after some sick guy." Roxas tried to keep his tone steady, but the annoyance and anger was lacing into his words. The woman didn't even flinch, simply raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Because I couldn't help but notice that you have framed on your downstairs wall a certificate that says you passed a few certain types of medical exams. Medical exams that are based on helping others in dire situations."

"This guy isn't in a dire situation!"

"He has burns all over his body, you found him on _fire _and he's lucky to even be alive!"

"Th-that's not the point!" He knew the answer was feeble before he even said it. The woman was right. The guy needed someone to care for him, and the woman knew damn right he was the only person to do it. But then again, she didn't realize that those exams were taken over twenty years ago. Medical science had improved _a lot _since then.

Sighing in defeat, Roxas watched as the woman put away her equipment, before throwing a small white medical case towards him, the medical cross in the centre standing out.

"You may need this. Therefore, should anything happen to him concerning the burns or the concussion, you'll find everything you need to treat it in there. I took the liberty of placing instructions in there too." The female doctor, who he noted was called Aerith due to the badge on her chest, smiled politely towards him and scurried off down the stairs so fast Roxas could have sworn she practically flew down them.

Staring down at the male who lay on the bed, Roxas sized him up. After all, if he was dangerous, he'd need to have a good idea of who he'd be fighting.

_Right Roxas, that's _exactly _why you're giving him the _eye,

The man was tall, so tall that his feet were dangling over the edge of the bed, or perhaps that was because the doctor had pulled him halfway down the bed. Skinny. That was perhaps the best word to describe the mans body. Although apart from the bottom half of his legs, and his thin, frail looking hands, the rest of his body was covered in a thick leather coat, similar to the ones he occasionally saw people around the town wearing.

Roxas was just about to gently slip open the man's eyelids, to get a good look at his eyes, when a very loud, very annoying bang came from downstairs. More specifically, a small fist banging repeatedly on the glass of the front door. Moving down the stairs at fast speed, he wrenched the door open angrily, glaring down a specific brown haired boy with shooting daggers. Said boy only smiled, slipping through the small crack and slamming the door shut behind him, despite the fact that the gap was only about four inches wide.

"Hey Roxas! I brought you the stuff you asked for, although why you need- Who's upstairs?" Sora sniffed up lightly, catching the smoky scent that had been burning Roxas' nostrils for the past five hours.

"No one I know. Well, I do know him, technically. I found him on fire in the back garden. Now I'm supposed to look after him and such." Roxas waved his hand half heartedly, as if to tell Sora that it wasn't a big deal and he was in _no way _associated with the guy upstairs. But perhaps that was useless as seconds before Sora was about to reply, a soft whisper was heard from upstairs.

"Roxas." Dangerously quiet, Roxas suspected the man upstairs wasn't even aware what he was saying. The box in Sora's hand was dropped to the floor in seconds, the boy having catapulted up the stairs at full speed and out of Roxas' view before the blonde had even registered what had happened. He followed quickly, to see Sora standing over the man with a look of interest on his face.

"How does he know your name, Roxas?"

"I-I'm not sure. I've never seen him before, much less talked to him..." Roxas was staring at the man with the same amount of shock on his face that was possibly going through Sora. But Sora didn't show it, which was unusual. Normally it was Roxas who kept his face straight, and Sora who allowed every emotion to show on his face. The redhead started to slowly mutter other names, along with two he recognized, 'Demyx', and 'Zexion'. Demyx was some new kid that was supposed to be attending his school, and Zexion was the son of a rich couple down the road, however he had moved away a couple of years ago to live in Radiant Garden with his uncle. Apparently for some form of library job.

"His blood smells...Strange." Roxas frowned at Sora, glancing at him. He still held his tan, which was strange for a vampire, and his eyes were still a bright blue, changing only when he was desperate for food. Roxas' own eyes were still the normal colour, contrary to popular legends about vampires, but his skin was still pale. Hell, he was pale anyway.

"When did you last feed? I swear, you can't keep using those cows. The farmer is getting suspicious as all his cows are acting drunk from losing a pint of blood. He thinks someone is drugging the water troughs."

"I fed this morning, thank you very much. On a wolf. The poor thing was walking all over the place after I'd finished with him. But seriously, sniff it."

"I'm not putting my nose to those wounds. Shut that sniffer of yours up and let's go downstairs."

Neither got the chance to do so however, for the moment Roxas looked back at the Redhead, his eyelids flew open, revealing shocking, bright and utterly beautiful green irises.

* * *

"Look I'm telling you, I can't find anyone with that description! I've seen only two blondes since I started two days ago, the rest are all either brunettes or black haired! It's rather creepy and certainly unnerving." Zexion looked around as he said this, noticing a small crowd gathering a small distance behind him. Correctly thinking that it was some pathetic fight, he turned back to his video call, fixing his boss with the best glare one could give through a phone.

"I don't _care._ You _will _find him, and then you _will _bring him here with you. This boy is _crucial _to _your _experiments." The dark haired man returned his glare, but due to the quality of the video, it only succeeded in making him look like a sulking orang-utan.

"We need to actually _make sure _that he _is _what we think he is. You having a _feeling _does not make it solid hard fact! Anyway, I'll bring him back, and then you'll ship me off back here!"

"Oh no Mr EnPeril. _This _is your 'course'. Bring him back, and you'll have your qualifications. Just not in medical science." The man smirked through the video call, before switching his screen off. Zexions phone screen went white, before the phone switched itself off in order to delete traces of the call.

_All my life being fascinated by science, and yet here I am, searching after something that is impossible to even _exist.

Shaking his head, Zexion roughly shoved his phone in his pocket, before turning around to see that the small crowd had grown even bigger. About thirty students surrounded two boys, one of them conveniently a blonde. Shoving through and thanking god for his small height, Zexion pushed to the front, crossing his arms over his chest. Perhaps this blonde was the one he was looking for. A taller, darker haired boy was pushing the blonde, pulling at his Mohawk/mullet thing and pushing him onto the floor. The blonde was doing absolutely nothing to defend himself, not even when the dark haired boy started to kick him all over his body. Still, the blonde only curled up into a tighter ball, a small whimper escaping his lips.

At first, Zexion was confused as to why the blonde boy wasn't fighting back. It was highly obvious that he had the capability to beat the shit out of the one kicking him, due to the muscles that were slightly visible through his tight top. Zexion looked to the two boys stood behind the dark haired one, watching as they cracked their knuckles and prepared to join in.

_Cowards, three on one. No wonder the guys not fighting back. _

Zexion could stand a lot of things. He could stand it when his fellow scientists knocked over his experiments, however annoying it was. He could stand the constant nagging that his boss gave him, and he could stand the annoying bark of Evens pet dog all through the night. However, he couldn't stand unfair fights, nor could he stand when someone initiated these fights for no reason. So, instead of watching and doing nothing like he _should _have done, Zexion did something he should not have even thought of: He joined in.

"Good god, I'm really going to regret this." Muttering as he pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, Zexion stepped forward into the fight, immediately going for the taller, dark haired idiot who was kicking the boy on the floor. One punch to the face and a sharp kick to the groin later, and the three of them had turned their sights onto Zexion, the first now equipped with a bloody face and keeling over due to the pain that was no doubt throbbing in his groin. Wasting no time, Zexion delivered a swift kick to the side of his head, watching him fall to the floor in pain satisfyingly until one of his mates grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.

Zexion glared at both hands on his shoulders, noting the blonde boy clamber up off the floor and launch his whole body at the third boy in the corner of his eye. Ignoring him for the time being, Zexion cocked his head to the side with a look of confusion on his face, in turn confusing the mindless beast of a boy who was holding him. A punch to the jaw, then another to the nose, and a loud sickening crack was heard, louder than any of the cheers from the crowd. Wincing in shock more than pain, Zexion rubbed his knuckles, bringing his knee up and into the solar plexus of the gormless boy who held him. His shoulders were released, and Zexion grabbed both hands, spinning under them and behind the boy, holding them tightly behind his back. The crowd of teenagers moved apart, sensing his next move, and were out of the way when Zexion pushed the boy through the parted path, against the wall. Fistfuls of his hair were grabbed as Zexion pulled the head back.

"You _don't _fight dirty. Three on one is just too cowardly and disgusting." That said, he roughly smacked the face of the boy off the wall, releasing him and letting him fall to the floor. He spun around in time to see the blonde boy kick the one who had been kicking him in the face –the one he had launched at already unconscious on the floor next to him-, releasing a very rare smile before he turned on his heel and made his way towards the school building, clenching and unclenching his fist.

_Bloody bastards. My hand's fucking killing me._

"Hey! Hey you!" Rolling his eyes, Zexion turned, only to come face to face with the blonde guy he had just helped.

"Can I help you?" Zexion continued walking, his ears pricked for conversation, whilst attempting to analyze the guy and see if he showed any characteristics of the one he was supposed to pursue.

"Yeah, you can. How the _fuck _did you learn to fight like that?! You broke that guy's nose, and the others jaw _and _nose!"

"I'm a black belt in an ancient type of Karate. Nothing more" A simple answer. Always the second main objective of any missions according to Leonhart; never give away information that doesn't need to be shared.

"Really? What type?"

"Tang Soo Do. Look, what do you want?" Zexion stopped at the door to the library, putting in his school pass to open the doors. The blonde guy did the same, following him.

"My name's Demyx!"

"And?" Zexion raised an eyebrow towards him as he replied, pulling up the zip on his jacket as he did so.

"Well... Um. I wanted to thank you for your help out there. Out of all those people, only you helped me." Demyx scratched the back of his neck nervously as he said this, his long, lithe body leaning against the doorframe to a private section of the library.

"Don't mention it. Anything else?"

"Well, what's your name?"

"Zexion."

"You don't seem very talkative. Why is that?" Demyx watched Zexion closely, admiring the way that the smaller moved through the library so quickly and so gracefully.

"That is none of your concern. Anything else?" Zexion gritted his back teeth painfully, fighting every desire he had to pull out the gun hidden inside his coat –With the hidden weapons pass included- and shoot Demyx until he was dead. And then perhaps more.

"Well I was wondering if perhaps... I dunno, maybe you'd like to hang out with me tonight?" Demyx had a look of hope and desperation on his face, one that would have warmed Zexions heart had he not been so annoyed. Instead the smaller snapped shut the book he hand in his hands rather loudly, before slamming it down onto the wooden oak desk.

"Let me get one thing clear with you, and please allow it to sink through your thick skull. I am out of your league, and I always will be. In fact, I am so far away from your league, that should it explode, I would not hear it for three whole days, and even then, it would be a small little 'pop.' So for the sake of both our dignities, let's just pretend that I haven't helped you, and you will leave me alone. Are we clear?" Zexions face was a cold, stony glare, causing Demyx to feel only three feet tall. Still he kept eye contact, despite the awkwardness.

"So, will you?" Zexion only rolled his eyes at Demyx's answer.

"You are either very persistent, or extremely stupid. I pray for your sake that it's the latter."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Please! I need to repay you somehow! Any ideas?"

"I have a great idea! An amazing way to repay me!" A look of excitement splashed across Zexions face, but his eyes didn't light up.

"Really?" Demyx smiled gleefully, hoping that Zexion was serious.

"Yeah! You can leave me alone!" His face was back into its stoic expression as Zexion cast his eyes back to the book in front of him. Strangely enough, he could do strange things with this book, including trapping people within its pages and then attacking them whilst invisible. Whilst the thought was plausible, he didn't enjoy the idea of having a corpse locked inside his book.

"Aw come on Zexy!"

"_Don't _call me that!" Zexion rubbed his temples lightly, fighting of the strong headache that was sure to come.

"Aw please! It's not even a date! All it is, is a night out with a friend-"Demyx never got to complete his sentence, as Zexion's rather heavy, rather large book was thrown towards his head, the corner hitting his temple and causing him to fall to the floor in a dizzy heap.

"If it bloody well shuts you up, then yes. Now please, _leave._" Zexion heard the excited squeal of Demyx resound through the library, felt his book being dropped onto the desk and watched as Demyx scurried out of the library, shouting something along the lines of 'Tomorrow, six o'clock!'

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Ten Little Bottles

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! A little less of the Demyx/Zexion story at the end, as I was quite busy, and this chapter was supposed to be slightly more Axel/Roxas

* * *

Things in Roxas Morts house had been going well so far. When the redhead had woken up, Sora had practically catapulted himself out the window, onto the roof of the conservatory, onto the trampoline, and then bounced off into the road, disappearing from view with a snicker that only Roxas heard.

The man was called Axel, and he was the same age as Roxas. Other than that, Axel had no memories of anything apart from being set on fire by a man with long silver hair.

"_So how did you know my name?"_

"_I know your name? I don't think so sunshine; I had trouble remembering my _own _name." Axel stared up at him as he said this, confusion sparkling in his shocking green eyes._

"_Yes you do... In your sleep. You muttered my name, and then a few others."_

"_Maybe it's something to do with my memory. Maybe I was remembering something in my subconscious state." Axel stretched his arms out, wincing as the cotton clothes that Roxas had lent him rubbed against his burns._

"_Maybe. I advise you don't do that, your arm kept clicking whilst you were out-"_

_  
"Relax sunshine. Axel doesn't feel pain. Got it memorized?" A smirk played at his lips, and Roxas was damn well tempted to allow his fangs to sink through his gums for the sole purpose of scaring the shit out of the guy. Instead he glared, sitting on the chair opposite the bed._

"_Let's lay down some ground rules. Since you have no choice but to stay here with me, and since you have a smart ass, cocky dick attitude, you're gunna listen to the rules or it's off to the street. Rule number one. If you even _think _about using any of my-"_

_  
"Hair products sunshine? Don't worry, this hair's all natural." He smirked, before frowning when Roxas pulled at one of his floppy spikes._

"_Let me change the first rule. _Never _call me sunshine. _Ever _again, or I will castrate you and then either shove your balls down your throat, or turn you into a woman with fetishes. Second rule; don't touch any of the meat you find in the fridge. Especially the bloody ones. If it aint packaged, it's not to be touched. Clear?"_

"_Committed to memory." Another smirk, this time only half heartedly as Axel stared at a greasy, floppy spike that fell in front of his face. Roxas only glared more fiercely, even more so at the confused look that splashed across Axel's face. "Wait what? Bloody meat in the fridge? I may have forgotten my memories, but I'm pretty damn well certain that it's not healthy to keep bloody meat in a fridge..." Axel cocked his head to the side, fixing Roxas with a look that screamed 'explain...NOW'. _

"_My brother works at some butchers down town... He has a tendency to bring me all the meat for some random reason. He's supposed to keep it at his home, but he can't...So he uh, keeps it here. "_

"_Oh... Well, I guess the meat in the fridge is off limits then. Shame, I think I have a tendency to _bite _white meat."_

_Roxas knew full well that Axel wasn't referring to any form of edible meat at that comment, as his eyes had drifted over Roxas' pale arms, a smirk on his face as he said it. Roxas felt the small remnants of blood in his body flush to his cheeks, cursing everyone everywhere that he had fed that morning. _

Yes, everything was going pixel perfect. That was, until the third day of Axels time in Roxas' house.

Roxas had accidentally shoved garlic powder into the pasta he had been making for himself and Axel, which in turn, triggered his allergy to garlic. Roxas had always had the allergy to garlic; it merely made him pop out into big red spots. When he became a vampire however, this allergy then changed its mind, instead causing his senses to be weakened to that of a human, in turn damaging his keen hearing and sense of smell.

So it was pure rotten luck that at this very moment, Axel had decided to come into the kitchen at one in the morning for a glass of water at the same time that Roxas was sucking the blood from a bloody piece of cow leg to regain his strength.

Had anyone been walking past the house at the time Axel realized what Roxas was doing, they would have thought that _someone _was being murdered in the house. Eventually, Roxas had calmed Axel down long enough to attempt to explain.

"Axel! Listen to me; I have a logical explanation to this..."

"Really?! What?! I generally don't think there is one when you're sucking blood from meat! Not a logical one anyway..."

"I need the blood to help my body survive."

"That's a fucking lie... Or not all the truth... Tell me the truth Roxas." Axel, who was backed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room from Roxas, slowly edged closer, his guard up. Roxas only moved forward, pulling on Axels arm and forcing him down onto the stairs. Kneeling down to his height, Roxas smiled a wide grin.

"What? I don't see how you smiling at me is a suitable explanation-Holy crap!" Axel stared in pure shock as Roxas' teeth slowly descended, the two teeth on either side of his upper mouth lengthening until they hit a halt, forming perfectly white, sharp fangs.

"I wasn't planning on telling you this, especially not at this point in time as I barely know you. You've probably already guessed by now what I am, but know that I'm not going to suck every bit of blood from your body until there's nothing but dust in your veins. "

"That's comforting..." A mutter escaped Axel's lips without his meaning to, making a small smirk appear on Roxas' face.

"I'm a vampire. But nothing at _all _like the stereotypes that people make, and I'll be _damned _if I'm anything like what that Stephanie Mayer writes..."

"Well I'd compare, except for the fact that I have no fucking clue who she is..." Axel sighed, resting his head between his knees. "I live with a vampire, I have no memories, and I'm at a school where I know nobody... Could this get any more confusing?"

"Well on the plus side, if I ever do decide to drink your blood, I can never take more than a pint!" Roxas put on a bright smile, sitting on the stair next to Axel. Axel only sent a small glare towards him, before he blinked, asking a question.

"I thought vampires had to drain their victim of all their blood?"

"You read the twilight book I have upstairs didn't you? Nah, I only need a pint at a time. I don't need to kill my victim, although they do tend to be a bit... _tipsy. _My eyes aren't red, my skin is pale but I was pale anyway, I'm not totally and utterly strong, but I have keener instincts than a human. Quicker reflexes, better hearing and slightly stronger than I was. No superpowers, just a normal human with no heartbeat and a lust for blood when I get hungry." Roxas smirked again, before he stood up, moving into the kitchen and shutting the fridge door.

"So I'm guessing you want me to keep quiet about all this?"

"Preferably. "

"And if I don't" Axel leaned against the doorframe, his eyebrows quirked. Roxas noticed that they were really short.

"I said I don't need to kill my victim... Doesn't mean I won't..." Roxas walked past him with a glass of water in his hands, shoved it into Axels hand, and then went upstairs with a smirk on his face that shouted towards Axel 'You wouldn't dare tell anyone and you know I know it'. Axel could only attempt to swallow the lump in his throat as he made his way towards his room on the bottom floor, forcing himself to stop his eyes from wandering over to Roxas' cute bum.

_Axel, stop thinking that!_

* * *

Zexion raised his eyebrow at the blonde walking steadily alongside him, listening to him talk away about his life.

"So I got sent here, since I got kicked out of every other school I've been to, and haven't been able to keep a job for longer than a week!" Demyx smiled down at him, waiting for an answer.

_How about, oh my god, you cannot be _that _worthless?_

"That's... Sad." Zexion stared ahead, a look of surprise on his face when he realized the time that was displayed on the floor in bright red letters. Looking up towards the source of the digits on the floor, he took note of the large projector. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to Demyx. "They have a projector in an amusement park?"

"Yeah! It's awesome isn't it?!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand, the latter flushing profoundly at the gesture, and dragged him over to the 'shoot the bottles' stand.

"Shoot the bottles?" Zexion asked the question with a raised eyebrow as he picked up one of the rifles, flipping it over in his hands.

"Yeah, I think they're entertaining. I could probably beat you with my eyes closed!" Demyx smirked as he handed the stall owner some munny, taking up another rifle.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Another eyebrow was raised, although hidden by the slate gray hair that hovered over his right eye. Demyx smirked once again, a gleam in his blue eyes.

"I've had practise."

"Well, let's put your little theory to the test, shall we?" More munny was handed over to the stall owner, who explained to them both the rules.

"Okay, theres twenty bottles there, which you can see. You get ten shots, and you need to knock over at least five to get a prize." The man, who Zexion noticed looked a hell of a lot like the head scientist at his research facility, handed them the pellets to put in their guns.

"Now, you have a slight advantage Zexy. Your arms aren't as long as mine, but they're not too short that you can't hold the gun properly. Lucky sod." Demyx took aim with his rifle, missing the first three shots by miles. Zexion only smirked, placing his own rifle down and wrapping his arms underneath Demyx's', lightly putting his hands on top of Demyxs. Blushing violently, Demyx inwardly cursed at his betraying cheeks, even more when Zexion whispered hotly in his ear.

"You need to hold it steady. You may have good aim, but unbalanced arms and the bullet will only ricochet off the walls." Zexion took aim with his arms still wrapped around Demyx, letting Demyx pull the trigger and smiling slightly as the pellet hit its target, knocking the bottle off the stand.

"Hell..."

"And you told me you had practise." Tutting, Zexion returned to his own gun, taking aim and hitting all ten bottles shot by shot. Grinning, he turned to see both Demyx and the stall owner staring at him in shock, Demyxs' gun lying forgotten in his arms.

"Whoa..."

"Kid, I've never seen anyone hit all ten bottles in one payment... How the fuck did you learn to shoot like _that_?" The white haired man held out a large blue teddy bear, a look of shock still on his face. Zexion took the bear, handing it to Demyx and whispered in said boys' ear coyly,

"I've had _practise_."

* * *

Demyx was still hugging the bear to his chest when they arrived back at the school campus, a bright grin stretched across his face. He was humming a soft tune, following Zexion up the stairs to the floor that they both happened to be staying on. Demyx had three roommates, Zexion had none. Just one big room all to himself, which made Demyx slightly green eyed with envy.

Opening the door to his room, Zexion turned towards Demyx, smiling slightly.

"I guess I should thank you."

"Nah, it's okay. I owed you one. Anywho, I guess I'll see you in lessons tomorrow?"

"That depends entirely on the timetables. But yeah, I hope so." Zexion couldn't believe the words pouring out of his own mouth. Still, the grin on Demyx's face grew wider, as he hugged Zexion, the moment slightly being ruined by the big blue bear between them.

"See you tomorrow Zexion!" Demyx smiled, turning on his heel and shoving his key into the door opposite Zexion's room. Both closed their doors to each other, Zexion collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. Smiling fondly at the memories from the day, he noted the times when Demyx could be very serious indeed. Then, the reality of why he had had so much fun hit him in the face in the form of few raindrops.

_Oh my god, I'm actually starting to be able to stand the guy. _


	4. The Past

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the lack of AkuRoku in this chapter... I ran out of ideas... :/

* * *

_"No! You can't! Just stop it! It's my entire fault, I know that now! Just stop arguing!" The young boy stared up at both his parents, tears streaming down his face. Behind him was his bedroom door, three large holes going straight through the wood and letting loose a vinegar like smell. On his bed lay a small bag, yet all his clothes had miraculously been shoved in the small thing, the ties stretching dangerously. His father rounded on him, eyes ablaze with fury._

_"Yes it _is _your entire fault! This is what happens when you get involved Zexion! You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?!" At this, Zexions mother moved from her side of the bed, shoving his father and screaming, tears streaming down her own face._

_"Get out his face! Leave him the fuck alone! I was right! You've always hated him since the moment he was _born_! You always preferred Kadaj, Loz and Tifa!" The woman threw her own wedding dress in the large plastic sack of clothes, her face red with anger and fury. Less than an hour ago Zexion had talked back to his father, resulting in the slamming of doors, the punches aimed for his head which missed and went straight through the wood of his door, and then his parents arguing more than ever. Divorce was thrown into the equation, with his father screaming at his mother to get out the house. All because Zexion had argued back._

_"Oh that's just typical! Make me out to be the bad guy-"At this, Zexion snapped._

_"You _are _the bad guy. You take it out on me, because three of your four kids _hate _you. Tifa's the only one who can stand the sight of your face! But when you start acting innocent, even when my bedroom door has been punched through purely because I ducked in time, then you disgust me." Zexion shook his head, slamming his door behind him and pushing the lock in, ripping the bolt off so it was impossible to be unlocked. His father's arm was through one of the holes, attempting to unlock the lock that couldn't be opened, whilst his mother was still yelling in the background at his father to 'get away from him'._

_Zexion pulled his shoes from the wardrobe, slipping them on his feet as he searched in a small box for all his munny. He had a good few thousand munny, and at the moment the train line was free. His phone was slipped into his hoodie pocket as he jumped out his bedroom window, landing on the brick roof of the conservatory, then off onto the gravelled back garden, before he climbed the ten foot fence, out of the garden and running off in the general direction of the train station._

_At fourteen years old, Zexion Illuze ran away from home, sick of the bickering and fighting, knowing full well that half of it was his own fault. He didn't listen to the 'It wasn't your fault' comfort phrases, because even his own parents blamed him. And when the missing persons ad had been placed in the Twilight Town paper two days before he was due to leave the world, he walked straight into a police station and told them to give up the search. He gave the officer his exact details, right down to signature and home address, before walking straight back out and getting the gummi ship earlier than planned. _

_When he was sent to live with the group of scientists he currently worked with, his name was changed for security reasons, and the old file that contained his details destroyed. The file was then renewed, with similar details with minor differences. Zexion EnPeril, as he was now known, never saw his parents again. Nor did he care to. But this nightmare, the flashbacks that keep plaguing him, was the very thing making him thrash in his bed wildly. _

And so, Zexion EnPerils' midnight blue eyes snapped open at the warm hand that pulled him roughly from his nightmares. He had, as per usual, gotten past the nightmare that concerned his parents; instead his mind was still fixated on the human subjects that they had used for their experiments. _Living _human subjects. Only this time, those azure blue eyes were a little _too _familiar. He could practically still feel his white lab coat wrapped around him as the hands on his shoulders shook him roughly, snapping him from his trance.

"Zexion! Zexion!" Demyxs' warm, concerned voice seeped through his senses, his midnight eyes locking with the azure ones in fear. Fear that was only in his system due to the effect of the nightmare having not worn off. Zexion cocked his head to the side slightly, before he pushed away from the warm hands and the concerned eyes, and pushed himself against the back wall of his bed.

"How the _fuck _did you get in?"

"You left the door open! I was on my way to ask you about the project that Professor Cloud gave us, and I could hear you outside, practically shouting, and then you were muttering, but when you started to scream in some form of horror, I had to wake you up!" Demyx himself was worried sick for the slate haired boy; after all, there were nightmares, and then there were emotional problems if said nightmares including screaming, shouting muttering and thrashing wildly in bed sheets. As if reading the dirty blondes mind, Zexion's head snapped up, glaring towards the taller who sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm fine. I don't need help or anything." The emotion behind the words was little to none, and this made Demyx even more concerned. He got up, to give the illusion that he was leaving, but instead locked the door and crawled across the bed to sit next to Zexion, his back up against the wall like his.

"Care to explain to me why you were having such a violent nightmare?"

"No."

"Okay then." Demyx started to hum a small tune, ignoring the weird look that Zexion was giving him. After a few minutes of silence that stretched between them, Zexion eventually broke it, glaring up at him.

"You sound like you are molesting a cat....Please stop." Demyx only sputtered, not at all insulted but still gobsmacked.

"Gee thanks! It's good to see you like my music!"

"You made that song up? I'm sorry, but if you did, then you really suck at music..." Demyx spluttered more, his own eyebrows raised and his heart thumping.

"You really are brutally honest, aren't you? For the record, I didn't really make that song up... It's some napoleon song or something..."

"Hmm..." Zexion only nodded, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes peacefully. Demyx continued humming, quietening down when Zexion cracked open one eyelid.

"What?"

"If I tell you about my nightmare, will you go away and stop bugging me?"

"I might..." Demyx crossed his legs on the bed, resting his chin in his palm, placing his elbow on his knee and looking up at Zexion expectantly, and waiting for him to tell him about his nightmare. Zexion decided he would only give him half of the truth.

"It was more of a flashback than a nightmare. When I was ten, my parents started to argue violently... That was never a problem, until I turned fourteen..."

* * *

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" The boy at the till in the store that Axel was shopping at looked up at him as he asked the question, an eyebrow raised. Axel, who held fifty munny in his hands, looked down at the silver haired boy.

"What?"

"Is all this stuff for you?"

"Yes, and my roommate."  
"Is your roommate male sir?" The boy asked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes... Why?!" Axel was slowly getting paranoid... Why was this guy asking him so many questions?!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Why are you asking me that?!"Axel was damn near close to slamming his fists on the till top, should the boy annoy him any further. The gritting of his teeth made the boy smirk even wider, a glint in his eyes.

"So you are telling me, that you and your roommate both use..." He turned and looked at the stuff that Axel was buying, the smirk that plastered his face annoying Axel. "...Pearl tipped scented tampons?" Now, as Axel had previously lost most of his memories, he had no clue what a tampon was used for, only that it was down on the list he was given by Roxas, and said boy hadn't explained to him what one was. So Axel did what any other in his situation would do... Look proud and nod along.

"And if I do?"

"Then I'm very concerned sir... You see, I have no reason to see why you would need tampons, unless you have an um..." The silver haired boy trailed off, muffled his mouth with his sleeve, closed his green/blue eyes and placed his face on the counter, laughing manically at the expression on Axel's face.

"It's not my fault my roommate and I need these... things." The boy's laughing ceased, and he looked up from the till with a smirk on his face.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that your roommate may have put tampons on this list in order to show you up."  
"And why is that?"

"Well you see sir, Tampons are generally used in _that _area on women, in order to soak up their monthly blood baths, if you get what I mean..." Axel peered at the boys name tag, the white thing flashing in the light. He couldn't see the name though.

"No, I don't... Explain."  
The boy did, he explained exactly _what _tampons were used for, where they were placed and how they were applied. Axel left the shop with everything _but _the tampons, his face as red as his hair, the boys roaring laughter following him out of the shop.

* * *

Roxas was sat in the kitchen with Sora, his mind hazy and feeling extremely guilty at what he had agreed to do. He knew Axel wouldn't know what Tampons were, and so did Sora, for he was the one to make him write it down in the list. So he wasn't the least bit surprised when Axel stormed into the house at precisely half past seven, slamming the door behind him and causing Sora to burst into a fit of giggles. Axel appeared at the kitchen, his faze ablaze with fury.  
"_Tampons_?! You think that was funny?!"

"In my defence, Sora made me do it. Besides, I bet all you got was a funny look from the cashier." Roxas attempted to defend his actions, holding his hands up in defence.

"Actually no... The guy took it upon himself to explain to me exactly what a tampon was used for, and where they are inserted..." At this, Sora fell forward, his face on the table as he shook with laughter. Axel only glared, turning on his heel and storming towards his room. Roxas was in front of him in seconds, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Look, I didn't think that would happen. I didn't even think you would actually buy them once you saw them... Apparently I was wrong. Forgive me?" Roxas apologised, distinctively hearing Sora snort in the next room.

"Why Roxy, you're apologising!" Roxas wasn't sure who to be worse towards, as both Axel and Sora had said the exact same thing at the exact same time. He only grunted, rolling his eyes and moving up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"So then Roxy, the science teacher asked me if my hair was real, and I was like 'Well duh!'" Axel was describing his class with his hands, both he and Roxas not looking where they were going. Lockers slammed, people shouted and most talked loudly in the hallways, the two being part of it. Roxas only sighed, shaking his head at Axel's sarcasm and rounding the corner. Both of them collided sharply with two others, one yelping loudly and the other cursing. Roxas cursed too, and Axel merely widened his eyes at the positions the four of them were in.

* * *

"Aw come on Zexy! It's been ages since we last went out!"

"It's been two weeks!" Zexion retorted calmly, adjusting his shoulder strap to his bag. His tome of judgement was inside it, along with a heavier book that he was tempted to pull out and smack Demyx over the head with. The blonde only stuck his tongue out at him immaturely, causing Zexion to turn away to hide a small smile.

"Exactly! Two whole weeks of loneliness without my best friend to talk to!" Demyx put on his puppy eyes at this, which would normally melt Zexion's heart. _Normally_.

"Demyx, we're in the exact same classes apart from when you have music and I have literature... We see each other twenty four seven!" Zexion stared up at the blonde, who winced when Zexion backhanded his tongue with his leather gloves, which was still stuck out.

"You're mean Zexy! Why can't we meet up again! I miss you!"

"You spend your evenings in my room, would possibly _sleep _on the floor too if I didn't force you out, and you're with me all the time... How the _hell _can you miss me? Should you not be _sick _of me?" Zexion asked, yanking open the silver door to his locker, pushing all his books in and pulling out a few more.

"I could never be sick of you Zexy!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you-"Zexion didn't finish, as he had closed his locker, turned and walked straight into a smaller boy with bright blonde hair. Demyx, it seemed, had done the same, judging by the loud yelp that followed moments after his initial fall.

Zexion cursed loudly, staring down into the face of the person he had landed on. A small, reddish glint shone in the blondes eyes, his clothing reeked of death, something that only Zexion's nose or a vampire would be able to detect. And as he noticed his hands were on the blondes chest, one directly over his heart, and the lack of pulse that should have been there alerted Zexion to only one thing.

He had found his target.


	5. A Wilting Rose

**A/N: **I know I may seem like I whine about this, but seriously, why can't some of you write a _teeny tiny _review telling me what was good and bad in the chapter? I really appreciate the story alerts and faves, and the last chapter got a helluva lot of them, but I don't know _what _in the last chapter prompted those... So pretty please? Reviews always make me feel good, and prompt quicker and longer chapters! ;) Also, a lot of this may not make sense, and if it doesn't, I'll tie it up in the next chappy. I wrote this chappy whilst listening to Sting- Book of My Life... It screams Zemyx xD

* * *

'_The willing, Destiny guides them along; the unwilling, Destiny _drags _them.' –Seneca_

* * *

Zexion stared down at the blonde's eyes, taking in the small, barely visible pulsating red in the pupils, reminding him that he had indeed, found his target._Oh god..._

Zexion was practically frozen in place, his heart hammering as the gun pressed against his thigh seemed to grow colder and colder. When Demyx yanked him up off the boy, and he looked him fully in the face, his heart hammered even more when he recognized him.

"Roxas?"

"Zexion? Why are you here? I thought you went to work in a Library in radiant garden?" Roxas looked at him, a small smile on his face. He could hear said boys heart beating rapidly in his chest, but put it down to excitement at seeing his old friend.

"Uh yeah... I came back... Missed the sunsets and all..." Zexion grinned nervously, scratching his neck. Axel stepped forward, looking down at Zexion.

"Whoa Roxas, he's the only person I've seen yet who's smaller than you!" At this, Demyx stepped forward eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey! It's not Zexys fault he's small!"

"Zexy? What kind of a name is that?" At this, both Roxas and Zexion spoke up.

"Both of you calm down." Roxas shook his head, whilst Zexion shifted uncomfortably, the cool metal of the berretta itching his leg.

"So Zexion! How long has it been? Three, four years?"

"Six, actually." Zexion responded, rolling his eyes when Axel snickered.

"Seriously?! Blimey, I didn't think it was that long. Oh Zexion, this is Axel." Roxas introduced them, but Zexion only rolled his eyes as Axel raised an eyebrow.

"This is Demyx... Excuse me for a moment, would you?" Zexion smiled towards Demyx and Axel, before turning the corner, taking his video phone from his locker and darting out the school. He didn't see Demyx follow him out, nor did he notice him hiding behind the tree as he punched in the numbers for his boss.

"Yes Mr EnPeril?"

"A _kid?! _You didn't tell me my target was a _kid!_"

"I assure you, he is not a kid. He may look it, but he most likely alot older. Besides, I told you that you would find your target in that school."

"I assumed you meant a teacher, or-or a janitor or _something_. But a fellow student? I can't just hack into the database and place in a letter of resignation. And I ask you, what if his parents or family find out he's missing?! I can't hide that!" Zexion fumed his voice a whisper but deadly and angry all the same.

"Well it's not like you have to kill him. Lure him here if you have to-"

"Oh yes... 'Hey Roxas, fancy coming to Radiant Garden with me so I can _dissect _you with my fellow scientists?' oh yes, that sounds thrilling!"

"He's called Roxas? I recognise the name somewhere..."

"Oh really? That's _lovely_!"

"You seem pissed." State the obvious in as least words as possible. Just like squall.

"No shit Sherlock. Can't you send anyone out here in my place?"

"Why would I do that Zexion? And under what guise? You claim to hate all the agents here, and none of them would look suitable as a teacher. Some of them have really nasty scars you know." The dark brown haired man looked directly through the camera, right at Zexion and his annoyed face.

"I can't do this anymore. It's October, and my nightmares have come back. You said they wouldn't come back! And now I find out I have to kidnap-" Zexion was cut off by Squalls look of confusion as he heard the words seconds later from Zexion's mouth.

"The nightmares? Which ones? Tell me what happens in them?"

"The same old same old... Starts off with me running away, but then ends with the human guinea pigs we used for the testing of the presence of darkness in people's hearts. But this time the face changes, into a completely different person. All the screaming and choking..." Zexion trailed off, still oblivious to the eavesdropping blonde and wincing inwardly at the last nightmare.

"Does this person's face resemble anyone in that school?" Squall Leonhart's face was practically pressed up against the laptop that he used to connect to Zexion's phone.  
"It does yes... Why?" Zexion raised an eyebrow when Squalls eyebrows raised, his eyes widened and made the scar on his face stand out much more than normal.

"That's not good! Mr EnPeril, either rip that chip out, or get rid of your feelings immediately!"

"What?! What feelings? What makes you think I have feelings for anyone?!" Zexion was taken aback by this comment, even more so when the thought of Demyx flitted into his mind, and the chip in his right arm sent out a small pulse into his body.

"Who said anything about romantic feelings? Anyway, we can't stray off topic here! The chip that Cid created to help control your nightmares was created under the impression that you would continue working as a scientist in our labs. We didn't see ourselves sending you there; therefore we thought you'd practically stay a virgin in those labs. So when we-"

"Hold on, you think I'm having sex with someone?!"

"You aren't? Shit, this person must be a miracle killer if they get that chip to malfunction. Anyway, when we made the chip, we assumed you would never develop feelings past mutual. You saw the results we got when we tested the human guinea pigs; their hearts sent out practically undetectable pulses that changed the way their bodies worked. Those very pulses will cause that chip to malfunction. When that chip gets even the smallest hint of damage, whether by the pulses of the heart or by accidents to the body, it will release a toxin that we used to create it. A very dangerous toxin-"

"I think you _failed _to mention that to me when you shoved it through my wrist and up my arm!" Zexion hissed, rubbing his arm mindlessly where the chip was.

"Either way, figure out your god damn feelings, and if they aren't past friendship, keep the chip in and stop all contact with whoever this person is. If they're past friendship, or will ever get stronger then _cut that friken thing out_."

"Why do you assume that I'm in love with someone?" Zexion asked, refraining from raising his eyebrows and keeping his glare on his face.

"I've learned alot in my time... About nineteen years ago, before you were born, some things happened which practically proved that love and light could vanquish all darkness or some shit like that."

"How do you know I don't just hate some teacher immensely or something like that?"

"Oh please, did you not listen to a thing I just said?" Squall asked, looking pissed at that, when he realized that Zexion was not assed at all.

"Not really."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll send over some syringes filled with the appropriate counter toxin, just in case. If you do need to remove it, the chip is buried just in the crook where your shoulder and arm meet. Be careful. I'll be keeping note of this, because if you do need to remove that chip, then you've broken the most important rule we hold." Squall switched his laptop off, causing Zexion's phone to reset to erase the call as normal. As his screen flashed white, and as Demyx slid down the tree in horror and shock at what he'd just heard, Zexion (oblivious to Demyx's presence) swore loudly, knowing full well he'd need to remove the chip in his arm.

"Damn you Demyx, making me feel like this."

* * *

Axel sat in the chair in Roxas' kitchen, loudly opening a can of soda and staring up at Roxas. Roxas himself leaned against the kitchen counter, an eyebrow raised as he observed the red head who was thinking deeply.

"So how did you become a vampire?" The question was out of Axel's mouth before he could control it, a deep blush covering his cheeks and his heart hammering as he thought Roxas would descend on him and kill him merely for asking. Roxas merely raised an eyebrow, biting the inside of his cheek as he thought of the easiest way to tell him. A way that wouldn't confuse him.

"That's a tricky story in itself. I myself don't really remember all of it, nor do I remember my life before I became a vampire because I never really _had _one."

"Now Roxy, there's being self conscious, then there's saying you didn't have a life. The latter's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"No Axel, I really _didn't _have a life. My brother Sora, he's the guy who was here with me the other day. Well I was originally part of _him; _I only saw life through his eyes. I held half his power, eventually I had to give it back. I did, and then I remember being in some form of limbo, watching through Sora's eyes as they defeated a certain person, yet never being able to have any influence. Anyway, a year after those events, my brothers best friend died. Sora had thought he was in love with Kairi, but when Riku died, even _I _felt the change inside Sora. He practically made a deal with the devil; exchange his life for Riku's. Sora became a vampire, and seeing as I was half of Sora, I became one too, and we separated. I no longer lived in Sora. I was _finally _my own person." Roxas paused for a moment, remembering the time when he woke up inside of Sora. Anything before that was just blank, empty space.

"So what were these events that Sora was involved in?" Axel asked, his soda laying forgotten on the table. Roxas smirked ironically.

"That's just the thing. We don't know. Whether it's because of the vampires curse, an effect of us being separated with our own hearts or just something strange, we can't remember anything before the year we joined."

"I'm confused."

"A year before I separated from Sora, I woke up inside him. But before that, neither I nor he can remember anything. Only small flashbacks, of some guy with a black and white trench coat. I know Information of stuff I've never heard of before, and can show you the way around hollow bastion despite me never having visited the place. It's strange. I spent a year inside Sora, watching as he hid his feelings from Riku and pretended to love Kairi, watched as Riku slowly deteriorated to the point where he just died. A week later, me and Sora are both vampires." Roxas shook his head, smiling grimly at the look of confusion in Axel's eyes.

"So how were you half of Sora?"

"I wish I knew. Sora's spent the last twenty years looking for Riku, knowing he'll know everything. But then again, I don't even think that Riku was ever brought back. I don't think I ever liked the guy anyway."

Axel was on the verge of answering, but Roxas silenced him with his hand, a look of confusion and concentration on his face as he pricked his ears. Someone was outside, running, as if being dragged along by someone. The person that was dragging them however couldn't be heard. Roxas rolled his eyes, looking at Axel.

"Out of the chair."

"What why?!" Axel half shouted, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Roxas only gripped his shoulder and pulled him up out of the chair in time, as seconds later the front door flew open, a chocolate bundle flying towards the chair and colliding with the table. Said bundle of chocolate looked up from his fall to the floor, a look of utter delight on his face.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! Guess who I found!?" Sora was caught between giggles and hyperactive screaming, his eyes bright and shining with happiness. Roxas raised an eyebrow, looked towards the door, and promptly allowed his eyes to widen at the appearence of the silver haired teen that they had just been talking about.

"Riku?" Roxas looked back down at Sora, who looked utterly delighted. Sora nodded wildly, jumping up and rushing to Riku's side.

"And the best thing?! He _remembers! _He remembers everything!" Sora practically went through the roof as he bubbled with happiness. "I was just shopping, and then he taps me on my shoulder and asks me if I'm called Sora, and then tells me I haven't aged since the day he left!" Sora was giggling madly, but Roxas had his eyes on both Axel and Riku. Axel was staring in horror and shock at Riku, his face blushed red, whereas Riku was staring in shock and surprise at Axel.

"You." Axel hissed, Riku muttered.

"You've met before?"

"Of course we've met! Sora, how can you not remember this guy? He _di-_"

"He's the guy from the shop! The one who explained to me about the tampons which you made me buy-"

"How are you even breat-"

"Don't you dare mention that to anyone!" The two constantly cut each other off, Sora and Roxas only being able to make sense of Axel's half of the conversation.

"Wait, Riku was the one who explained the tampons to you? Holy shit, that makes it worse than normal..." Roxas muttered, shaking his head. Sora looked at Riku.

"Hold on, what did you mean 'How can I not remember' Axel?" He asked, looking up at Riku expectantly. The silverette merely raised his eyebrows before answering.

"You really don't remember do you? Axel, Number eight! In the organization!"

* * *

The pink haired male sat on the white bench of the castle, a single rose in front of face. He watched it as his hand made small movements, causing the delicate flower to wilt, then bloom, and then wilt again. The same cycle, the same life repeated over and over again. He sighed, feeling very mopey on this particular day. Ever since having his heart returned upon his death, he still felt odd when small unexpected emotions overtook him, despite having the heart for almost twenty years.

He then rolled his eyes, taking the flower in two fingers and throwing it behind him, making his way down the stone white hallways towards the Hall of Empty Melodies. His shoes tapped lightly along the floor, echoing through the hallway and sinking through the floors. A dark portal opened up infront of him, the superior emerging from within with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Something wrong, superior?" He asked, pulling mindlessly at one of the cords on his coat.

"No, nothing important Marluxia. Nothing of interest at- Actually... I have a small question." Marluxia looked up at the Superior when he said this, remembering a time when he wanted to take over the organization. Bad move, and even though he still hated the silver haired man, he wasn't about to try his luck a second time.

"Ask away superior."

"Do you know why this hall is called The Hall of _Empty _Melodies?" The superior asked. Marluxia frowned, thinking deeply from the time when they had no hearts.

"No, I don't. Care to elaborate?" The sarcasm either went unnoticed, or Xemnas just didn't acknowledge it.

"Even when we were nobodies, at a time long before you arrived, we acquired a number nine. He was a musical sort, enjoyed playing the Sitar with the little emotion that he could remember. The music was beautiful, that I now know. But back then, this hall was always flooded with the tunes from his sitar, the water figures dancing around emotionlessly. Empty melodies, as the heart just wasn't in it. But now... I don't see fit to rename the room, only to change the meaning. The hall now truly _is _empty of melodies." The superior raised an eyebrow at the confused look on the pink haired man's face, watching as he processed the information.

"Yes... The Melodious Nocturne... But I cannot remember his name, or his face. I find that I lack the ability to remember number six's too."

"Ah, number six. The nobodies name is trapped behind the barriers of darkness, but the name of the somebody lies still in my memory. Ienzo, the small boy with more logic than half the apprentices. But his nobody name and face I cannot see nor reveal."

"Um Xemnas?" Marluxia spoke up, but Xemnas only nodded to tell him to just ask away.

"Yes?"

"What ever happened to Axel? I suddenly remembered him a few weeks ago, but I do not see him. Therefore he cannot be here, but if I can remember him, then he cannot be where the other three are. It's quite confusing."

"That, number eleven, is something you should ask either Vexen or Lexaeus about... I'm afraid that is one thing I choose not to reveal. Good day, Eleven."


	6. Not What We Expected

**A/N: Hey! **Thanks to those who reviewed, they were appreciated! More of Marluxia in this chappy lol xD

* * *

Marluxia's heels clicked loudly off the white corridors as he ran through them, ignoring both Larxene and Xigbar, the former sending a spark of electricity after him in annoyance. He mentally cursed Vexen for blocking all portals to his lab and the two floors surrounding it; after the explosion that resulted from Xigbar appearing on the roof though, Marluxia couldn't blame him.

Finally arriving at the academics lab door, he knocked five times, sending a chute of rose petals under the door to let Vexen know who he was. The blonde haired scientist answered, visibly surprised at the appearence of Marluxia; usually no one bothered with the two floor walk to his lab, they instead waited outside his bedroom door or waited until dinner.

"Marluxia? What are _you _doing here?" Vexen asked, eyes narrowed as he looked at the assassin. Granted there was still some hate between the two, but considering Marluxia had ordered Vexen's first death, they were getting on quite well.

"I needed some information, and the superior told me I could get it from you..."

"What does the information concern?"

"The missing numbers six and nine, as well as the disappearance of Axel." At these words, the academic pulled Marluxia inside, setting up a frozen wall barrier in the hallway to prevent access to his lab. At the look of confusion on Marluxia's face, Vexen explained.

"I can't risk any of the other members walking in when I tell you what I'm about to tell you. Sit down, and I'll tell you the surface of things, and what lies beneath it."

Marluxia did as he was told; after all, if he pissed off the academic, he couldn't escape, and he certainly wasn't going to attempt to hack through that ice wall with his scythe. Vexen moved over to his lap table, resuming an experiment.

"As you know, nineteen years ago we were all killed off in events concerning the keyblade bearer. Whether through sacrifice, betrayal or determination, we all died. From what I could gather, number six had developed some form of heart during his former life. As you can guess, through interaction with number nine. Number nine, however, wanted to reciprocate his half feelings, envied number six for being able to half feel something towards him, when he couldn't do the same. It is unclear to me why or how number six developed a half heart. But seeing as he died, he having half a heart didn't allow him to completely fade into darkness, nor did it allow him to die fully." Vexen paused for a moment, allowing Marluxia to take in the information, pouring some chemicals into a glass tube. Marluxia nodded for him to continue.

"So as it were, number six was left to wander the darkness for all eternity, locked in limbo between life and death, caught in the chasm of light and darkness. Now, as you also know, when we who have searched for a heart as a nobody dies, we are _supposed _to disappear, but instead we somehow found ourselves in a strange dimension. For example, when I died, I gained my heart and felt the rush of emotions. I could control my powers, had my memories and I'm guessing I could remember number six. I could see you and Larxene, I could stand right next to you and scream in your ear but you wouldn't see or hear me. Then I passed through into this dimension, exactly the same as the other one with all my possessions and experiments, but reserved for only those who had regained their hearts." Vexen trailed off as he watched Marluxia sink more information in, a confused look on his face.

"Confused? Even I do not understand most of it. But when number nine was given back his heart, his very first thought, so unlike mine and yours and possibly everyone else's, was number six. He didn't care that he had a heart like so many of us did, only overjoyed that he could now reciprocate number six's feelings. That caused a strange warp in the chasms of light and darkness. Number six's heart was dragged from the shallow place, and hidden in the form of a younger number six. The same went for number nine. Not reborn, simply forced to de-age. But seeing as the heart of number six was pulled from the chasms by force, the removal possibly wiped the memories of all who knew his nobody." Vexen paused again, moving the test tube over to a fume cupboard, putting goggles on as he did so. Marluxia watched, still confused but able to catch the drift of things.

"So as it were, we know of number six's existence, but we do not know who he was, what his ability was or how his personality could be. Same goes for number nine. However, the reason we do not know who number nine was, or number thirteen, is still a mystery to me. Especially in the case of number thirteen. You no doubt remember that he was a young keyblade bearer, the nobody of the somebody? Even when we had long forgotten number six and nine, number thirteen still remained in our memories for a further year."

"Then why did we forget him?" Marluxia spoke up, moving to stand beside Vexen and watch as the experiment inside the tube began to constrict.

"He had joined with his somebody, did he not? But then his somebody was turned into a vampire. When a heart has been split in two, even the effects of vampirism cannot rejoin the broken seams that seem to have been repaired by absorbing the nobody. So when the keyblade bearer was turned into a vampire, so was his nobody. Two vampires cannot exist in one body, and so number thirteen was pulled from the body of the keyblade bearer, wiping the memories of those that he knew, and the memories of those that his somebody knew. I also have reason to believe that he wiped the memory of his somebody too. That is why only Lexaeus can remember the keyblade bearer fully, as only he and number six never met him face to face."

"I still don't understand-"

"You are only able to see the surface of things, I wouldn't expect you to understand. Even I don't understand it. I think, that from what I can remember of number six's somebody, that the only person who would _ever_ be able to make sense of this doesn't even know we exist, nor does he remember us. Until the day comes when he can reactivate his powers and join us with the vampire number thirteen, and number nine, then we'll never know."

"Okay then..." Marluxia raised an eyebrow, turning to leave before he remembered something. "What about Axel? Why can't I remember him fully?"

"Because he was purposely sent to the location of number six, nine and thirteen. You can't fully remember him because he is in a completely different dimension, in a completely different world. Xemnas attempted to wipe him completely from everyone's memories in order for us to not intervene, but it did not work. We only forget half of number eight."

Marluxia nodded and turned to leave, hearing the ice barrier outside splinter as its caster forced it to disappear in order to make way for Marluxia.

"Oh and Marluxia? If the superior catches up with you, tell him I'm researching the matter, will you? He'll know what you're talking about"

Marluxia only nodded again, making his way back through the castle to try and find Larxene to apologise to her. His hand was resting on the silver doorknob when both he and Vexen looked up at a suction noise, the floor of Vexen's lab slowly changing from cold silver to the purple/black that was normally associated with a dark portal. Vexen was prepared, and had placed his experiments on the table, falling through the portal with ease. Marluxia was not so prepared, and instead fell through with his arms flailing and screaming many names under the moon.

* * *

Zexion placed the small, black bottle into his pocket, thankful that a furious Demyx didn't notice it. Zexion himself didn't know what it was, only that it was labelled 'for emergencies', and sincerely prayed that it was only a knockout juice or something. Demyx, ignorant to the fact that Zexion had done something to his drink, picked up the can of tango, eyes furrowed as he glared at Zexion.

"You're going to _kill _someone in the school?!" His voice was loud as he slammed the can back on the table, having not taken a drop of the drink. Zexion shook his head wildly, shushing the blonde.

"Not so loud! No, I'm not going to kill a student here. I was supposed to kidnap him, and then take him back to a lab for questioning. I was to do it so I could stay in the science labs and remain a scientist. But then I met you..." At this Demyx scoffed, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, the classical 'I had a change of heart' excuse."

"I'm friggen serious! All I had to do was bring the kid back to the labs, and I was home free. They wouldn't kill him, or even hurt him! But then I met you, and for the first time in my bloody life I opened up to someone, actually let them in, and I didn't even realize I was doing it!"

"You've probably had practise letting people know the fake you!"

"Like hell I have! I spent five years underground in the laboratories, I suck at acting, and I can't believe you don't believe me!" Zexion visibly twitched as Demyx shook him harshly.

"How do I know you're not lying?! You could be springing a trap for me, for all I care! Attempting to invlove me so you can kill me too!"

"Oh trust me Demyx, you can't even begin to understand how deeply you've become involved in this."Zexion shook his head, a grimace on his features as Demyx continued to shake him.

"What?! What does this have to do with me?!" Demyx shook Zexion harder, squealing when the smaller roughly grabbed his hand from his right shoulder, twisting it and pushing him backwards.

"You have no idea how much that friggen hurts! You, my unlucky friend, are stuck in this with me! And you want to know why? Because you couldn't take no for an answer, you just _had _to keep begging two months ago when I wouldn't go out to the amusement park with you, and then when I said yes, you became entangled in events you can't even begin to dream how dangerous they are!" Zexion hissed towards Demyx, ignoring the look of fury on the latter's face. He ripped his blazer off, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down on one side, showing Demyx the tight, white bandage that was wrapped tightly around his left arm, stopping blood from exiting the limb.

"I go to an amusement park with you, and suddenly I'm in danger?!"

"How _thick _can you get?! I started to _fall _for you that day. I didn't bloody want too, but I did! And every other single day after that, when you spent hours in this room talking to me, sticking by my side in classes and just being there made those feelings grow stronger! Because of that, a metal chip I had placed inside me turned sour, the vibrations from my heart releasing a toxin into my bloodstream! Like it or not, you have unwillingly dragged yourself into a game of chess, where to every other player except me, you are just an expendable pawn! I am being forced to watch myself die, being forced to live every day as my last until the antidote arrives, all because _you _couldn't take no for an answer!" Zexion ignored the softened look of Demyx's face, ignored his shocked trance and quickly pulled off all the bandages around his arm, showing Demyx the hole Zexion had been forced to carve and keep open, so that he could easily place the antidote to the toxin in his bloodstream.

Demyx's eyes widened, his face etching into a look of horror as he stared at the wound just in the crook of Zexion's shoulder. His hand reached out to lightly trace the outside of the wound, his head cocked to the side slightly. Zexion flinched at the contact, Demyx's cold fingers against his warm skin startling him.

"Oh my god..." Demyx shook his head, looking down into Zexion's eyes, his own aqua eyes begging him to tell him this was all a joke, that the hole in Zexion's shoulder was merely some amazing makeup. Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand, pulling it off his shoulder, letting it go and buttoning up his shirt. Zexion pulled a small, see through plastic bag from his pocket, handing it to Demyx. In it lay a small, blood covered, multicoloured chip, about the size of a thumb nail. Zexion looked over at Demyx momentarily, noting how the boy could go from blazing fury, to horror, back to fury and then sympathy. He looked back at the chip in Demyx's hands.

"For five years that has been embedded in my body. Only now it has started to act up. My nightmares came back, even more violent and this time with your face instead of the faces of those we tested." Zexion took the bag back, placing it in his pocket, and looked up to find Demyx much, much closer to him.

"So when you say your feelings for me was the reason this chip acted up, does that mean you like me more than you should?" At this, Zexion raised an eyebrow, before smirking.

"It might... Why?" Zexion asked quietly, a glint in his eyes. Demyx gripped the bottom of Zexion's chin, lifting his face up so their lips were almost touching.

"Because then, I might just have to do this." Demyx softly connected their lips, an explosion of emotion taking place inside the two of them.

* * *

Riku was at a loss for words. He had seen Axel at the store he worked in a few days previously, had felt he recognised the redhead, but couldn't place where. He then ran into Sora a few hours earlier, and when he saw Sora's brunet spikes in the crowd of people he knew instantly where he was, how he came to be and where he had seen the redhead before.

He looked over at the redhead, seeing a small, previously unrecognisable glimmer in his shocking green eyes. Riku's mouth gaped open slightly as he recognised the look, and then snapped shut as his facial features formed a look of possible horror.

"He knows!" Riku pointed his finger towards Axel, and Axel found three sets of eyes on him.

"I-I Know what, exactly?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets immediately.

"You remember! The organization, the plans, the treachery, the-the death! You remember it all!" Riku accused, and Axel found himself sweating quite a bit, despite being dressed in only a hoodie and jogging bottoms.

"What organization? I fail to see what you are getting at..."

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me! I can see reflected in your eyes what I so desperately tried to hide in my own!"

"Riku, Axel can't remember anything from before he woke up." Roxas informed the silverette. He then suddenly found himself the subject of two glares and one look of appreciation.

"Are you so certain of that? Did he tell you that he couldn't remember anything, or have you delved into the deepest pits of his mind and found out the truth?"

"That's impossible dude, and you know it." Axel retorted, folding his arms and seeming smart for a moment, until Riku spoke up.

"Oh, I think you'll find that it's not. All except one know that. Three of us once knew a person capable of slipping quietly and unnoticed into the darkest depths of our minds, twisting it and forcing us to believe things we know in our hearts are not true. Yet only two of us remember him..." Riku shook his head, trying desperately to put a name and face to the vague memory of an intruder to his thoughts, burning him in light and letting him believe darkness was the only way out. An intruder with eyes as blue as midnight, and hair the colour of slate. But the face was still vague and blurred, the name being repeated a million times in the abyss of darkness, so clear yet so incomprehensible.

"You're talking nonsense..."

"Oh am I?" Riku smirked towards the taller redhead, an elongated glow of light and darkness forming in his hands, before the Way to the Dawn formed in his hands as he raised the keyblade above his head, eyes glittering as he waited for Axel's reaction. The redhead simply stared, eyebrows raised as Riku frowned. Roxas eventually spoke up, Sora watching on.

"Okay Riku, you've made your point. Axel obviously doesn't remember all this bullshit- What the _fuck?_!" Way to the Dawn had flown past Roxas' ear, cutting through the air towards Axel. Axel acted on the instinct to live, both chakrams appearing in his hands, flames consuming them as he threw them in front of him to stop the oncoming keyblade. Sora whistled at this, Roxas gasped in shock, and Axel had a look on his face that screamed 'Oh shit...'

Riku summoned his keyblade back to his hands, letting it disappear and then smirking at Roxas. Roxas had his eyes fixated on a fuming Axel, flames licking the black coat that had appeared on his body from nowhere, unaffected by the flames that danced on the material. Both Roxas and Sora turned to a triumphant Riku, who merely shook his head and asked,

"Do you believe me now?"


	7. Exit the Chasms

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed, they were much appreciated! XD Oh and Zexy has special stitches in this xD

* * *

Myde sat crossed legged on an unappealing patch of darkness, his arms stretched with his hands doodling small imprints in the watery darkness. He had, at first, been extremely surprised when the lake of darkness had appeared, even more so when along with it came a small, deck like solid piece of darkness, able to sit on yet still ghostly and dangerous.

What had been more surprising however, was when he frequently saw himself reflected in the lake, yet it wasn't entirely him, yet it _was _him. Mainly his others thoughts though, that was certain enough. Frequently he had been seeing the face of one other, whom he had occasionally seen wandering these very chasms, still in the white lab coat that was a few sizes too big, still in the clothes he had died in.

Myde himself was still wearing the khaki pants and safari like top, clothes he had deemed suitable when exploring the abandoned, apparently haunted, castle in Radiant Garden. Seven rooms, each with a personal touch of its owner, a study, library and then a hidden room with a large computer. Six passwords written down in the dust, all to be entered in the six different password slots on the large computer. The large door that had opened, out with it coming millions of the strange black creatures, that his other had learned to call 'heartless'.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes as a small flicker of light hovered overhead, before it sunk to join its source hidden beneath the crushing darkness of the chasms. Loud footsteps sounded behind him, existing but not really _there_. That was the way in the chasms, he had learned. Every existed, but nothing was real. Similar to the way his other had lived for a while. He existed, but the only proof of that was a broken gravestone in a dusty, empty castle where the voices of its former inhabitants echoed wildly, dead, but never really existing to have died in the first place. The strange hollow feeling that took over whenever he would regard the place that his other lived, empty and dusty, forgotten to melt away into the darkness once more.

The place occupied his others dreams and he would see the dream other wander quietly through the corridors of the old castle, fingers trailing patterns in dust that he could not feel, would not feel, and could never remember the next day. He would watch as his other looked at the white corridors sadly, he too hearing the echoes and distant laughter of its old inhabitants, the _only _proof that they had existed was, as previously mentioned, the tombstones. A particular tombstone that his other himself had destroyed with his Arpeggio in a fit of anger. Myde noticed that the other would wake up from the dream with a start, forgetting everything within moments.

The footsteps came nearer, disappearing the closer they came, until a small, ghostly figure sat down next to him, observing Myde's own ghostly figure.

"Why, Ienzo, I thought you had truly managed to get yourself out. How long has it been?"

"Nineteen years, and yet you still sit here, waiting for your other to remember, so you yourself can leave." Ienzo stared sadly out across the lake, his own other being reflected in the darkness.

"I wait for the chance to leave, that you know, but the question truly is, why was I here in the first place?" Myde looked up at Ienzo, hoping the ghostly teen had a different answer than his last, nineteen years ago. The answer then had been a long pause, a chewed lip and then a sad look of disappointment.

"You are here, because your nobody's heart was connected to my nobody's."

"Please Ienzo, I am not stupid. I watched as my other was repeatedly told by not only you, but the other eleven members of that organization, that he lacked a heart."

"Yes, that he did. But my nobody did not. I cannot tell you why at this stage, but when my other finally regains his memories, perhaps then we will know. But Myde, I believe there is something else keeping you here."

"Ienzo, what would ever make you think that?"

"Look at your other Myde, he is remembering because you will him too. You are more transparent than you were nineteen years ago, yet still you stay. You know what to do, how to get out. So why don't you?" Ienzo asked, his stare going straight through the other.

"I think, Ienzo, that it is you who keeps me here, despite your lack of presence in this area of the chasms."

"You are chasing rainbows if you think that I can go back with you. I am as transparent as you, yet you are closer to going back that I ever was." Ienzo shook his head sadly, his fingers making ripples in the darkness. His eyes were almost filled with tears, but his strong nature denied him even that privilege. That and the fact that he had known his other personally for a year also had an impact. He cast his eyes towards the top of the chasms, the darkness swirling tauntingly, its tentacles snapping and waving mockingly.

"Trust me to have the nobody who develops a heart." Ienzo sighed, looking over at Myde. Myde only stared ahead, sad with the knowledge that he would soon be leaving his friend, and his others lover.

"And trust me to have the nobody who fucks it all up." He smiled grimly, his already ghostly appearence fading more as the seconds wore on. "How did your nobody gain a heart, Ienzo?"

"I'm not too sure. I have my guesses. The moment I locked the doors to the basement lab behind me, I knew that we were all going to die. It was my duty to lock the door, and lock it I did. I left the passwords written in black sharpie on the floor, knowing that my master would recognise them should he ever manage to return to Radiant Garden. But even during the process of my heart being removed, I was the only one who ever felt regret. My normally uncaring demeanour melted when I realised that I could have very well condemned us all to death, simply by not telling them my suspicions. That pretty much fucked up my entire change. My body _refused _to give up my heart, but the heartless had already taken it. This caused only half of my heart to be taken. I had half feelings, hidden in the shadows behind an empty ribcage. Do you want to know why my heart was connected to yours, Myde?" Myde nodded a confused look on his face as he took in Ienzo's information. Ienzo's story made alot more sense now.

"Tell me, please."

"You opened the door. You opened the door that I had purposely sealed in order to keep the heartless from taking over Radiant Garden. Because of that, my heart tied to the first person I would have failed to protect. You were the first person in ten years to have their heart taken in Radiant Garden. At your appearence, Zexion started to feel the half feelings that pounded through my body, felt what wasn't really there. Your nobody willed to reciprocate the half feelings Zexion had for him, but his lacking a heart denied that. When your nobody regained his heart, instead of passing over to the other dimension with everyone else, the single thought of my nobody in Demyx's mind dragged my nobody out of the chasms, and dragged you into them."

At this, Myde smiled sadly, nodding as he understood most of what Ienzo was telling him. By now, his entire body was almost invisible, and with one last smile to Ienzo, he whispered a few last words to him.

"See you on the other side, _Zexion_." With that, the blonde completely disappeared from the chasms, his soul leaving forever and starting its journey to find its other. Ienzo smiled sadly after him, shaking his head.

"If you only knew Myde. I _can never _leave this place. Not after all that I've done."

"_Demyx's other, he's here, isn't he?" The slate haired nobody demanded the blue haired boy to answer._

"_Not as far as I am aware of."_

"_Why is that, do you think?"_

"_I think, Zexion that it is because you are close to leaving, and so, his other must be brought back. Simply look into the lake of darkness, and watch as your love gets beaten by the bearer of the key." Ienzo looked up into his others blue eyes, knowing they were completely different to his own grey eyes._

"_That is something I cannot watch. For you however, I feel pity. Even if Demyx's somebody came and left, you are not able to do the same, are you?"_

"_Shut up."_

_"Ooh, Touchy? May I remind you that it was your mistake that brought you here in the first place?"_

_"And as you are me, then you too made the mistake. It is not I who hold the half heart, but you." Zexion scowled at Ienzo, his eyebrow raised and lips set downwards. Both looked towards the lake of darkness at a loud, broken scream. Demyx was fading._

"_It is time. I truly wish I could find a way to bring you out of here, but your mistake is unchangeable, and therefore it is impossible to bring you from here." Zexion slowly started to fade away, his body twisting into small pixel particles, perfect in more ways than the somebody could ever be, but tainted beyond repair._

* * *

Axel tapped his pen on the desk repeatedly, before an idea whisked into his head. He ripped a page from his workbook, his messy scrawl scratching across the surface before he folded the note over, throwing it across the classroom and successfully hitting Roxas square in the head. Roxas jumped, scowled towards Axel and opened up the note.

_You can't stay mad at me forever, you know. -Ax_

Roxas grabbed his own pen, quickly writing across the paper, crumpling it up and tossing it back to Axel. Axel smirked, opening it up, his eyes dancing across the page to read it.

_I was doing a pretty good job up until you threw this note at my head._

Axel wrote his reply.

_Like hell you were. We live together Roxy; we can't ignore each other forever!_

When Axel threw it back towards Roxas, he smirked more at Roxas' agitated face. He wrote his reply, tossing it back to Axel.

_Trust me, I can._

At this, Axel raised an eyebrow, smirked more, wrote his reply and threw the paper at Roxas's head again. Roxas opened up the page, flushing scarlet at its words.

_Oh really Roxas? Because just the other night, I could have sworn I heard you muttering my name in your sleep. Something like 'Axel, more!'_

Axel smirked when Roxas speed wrote a reply, his neat scrawl now messy in his hurry to write. Axel noted that Roxas looked alot more agitated than normal. None the less, he read the note.

_That's called flashbacks idiots. I hardly said the word more, either. I was merely trying to make you wake up in my dream._

Axel wrote his reply quickly.

_Like hell you were. I can remember an incident that contained you screaming more. I think it was a pasta incident in Castle that never was. I wasn't putting enough garlic in the sauce. So if you weren't dreaming about the pasta incident, then what _were _you dreaming about? ;)_

When Roxas unfolded the note, he blushed even deeper, cursing silently under his breath when he felt Axel's eyes on his back. Roxas hastily wrote the reply, chucking it over at Axel.

_Sarcastic, cheeky idiot. My dreams are my business, so butt out and hush up!_

Axel raised an eyebrow, scribbling his reply, even when the teacher had walked past.

_Cheeky idiot? That's new... Say Roxas, are you feeling well? You look paler than normal, and you're acting really agitated._

Roxas rolled his eyes, snapped his pen in two from frustration and had to ask the blonde haired girl next to him to lend her pen momentarily. He wrote his reply, throwing the paper at Axel, his response written on the only part of the paper that hadn't been wrote on.

_I'm a vampire, you idiot. I'm supposed to be pale, but I'm agitated because I haven't fed in _days_, ever since the incident in the kitchen with you and Riku._

At this reply, Axel looked over at Roxas, who was glaring towards him. Axel motioned for Roxas to leave the classroom, motioning that he would meet him outside in a few moments. Roxas did so, leaving quietly and unnoticed, whilst Axel grabbed a rubber from the boy's desk next to him. Aiming well, he chucked the rubber towards the blackboard, where it bounced off the chalk covered board and hit his teacher on the back of the head. In the split second that the woman was turned, Axel darted from the room, out the double doors before she had turned back around.

Axel, almost running into Roxas in the process, dug his heels into the floor, grounding to a halt in front of Roxas. The blonde raised his eyebrow, spluttering when Axel grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the school behind the bike sheds and out of view of any of the classrooms.

"What in the name of kingdom hearts are you doing?!" Roxas hissed. Axel was about to reply, when he noticed what Roxas had said.

"Hold on, what did you just say?!"

"I said, what in... Hang on; I can't remember... that's weird." Roxas frowned, ignoring the look of hopeless devastation splattered across Axel's face.

"I thought you had remembered! Damnit Roxas!"

"Don't curse at me! You're the one who dragged me out here! Why?!" Roxas shouted at Axel, who was pacing back and forth. Axel shook his head, and stared down at Roxas in the eyes.

"You'll never remember what happened before you joined with Sora, and I don't expect you to, even after what I'm about to do. But please know this, I haven't seen you in nineteen years, and so I needed to do this." With that being said, Axel grabbed Roxas roughly by the shoulders, planting his lips on his in a desperate, needy kiss. Roxas was, at first, very stunned. His body went rigid, his mind spiralling out of control until will and instinct told him to respond in some way. And to his and Axel's surprise, Roxas kissed back with much more emotion than expected, as if emotions that were once locked away were surfacing. It was only when Axel's need for air, and the fact that Roxas' fangs had protruded when he accidentally bit Axel's lip, rose that Roxas pulled away, both panting with their hands on their knees. Roxas panted from pure shock and adrenaline, Axel from pain and lack of air.

"What...The hell, was that?" Roxas spluttered out, his sudden lust for blood taking over after a small droplet had dropped onto Roxas's lip when he accidentally bit Axel.

"That was way better than I had expected... I thought it would be awkward as you don't remember me..." Axel shook his head, looking down at Roxas who had a very scary look in his eyes. Axel rolled his eyes, summoned a chakram and then did something totally unexpected.

"Drink." And with that word being said, Axel quickly and efficiently swiped the chakram lightly across his wrist, holding it forward to Roxas' mouth.

* * *

Zexion winced in sheer pain as he thrust the needle into his shoulder, hissing when the fluid pushed against muscle and flesh, attempting to free itself from the vein which it was trapped in. The yellow fluid pulsed through his veins, his nerves protesting when another needle was thrust into the skin, this time like sewing a piece of fabric together, his skin joined together and the small metal stitches stuck out horrible in his skin. He took the hygiene gel from the box along with another set of needles, stowing the needles in his cupboard and rubbing the gel on his stitches. His nerves screamed in pain, his teeth clenching tightly to avoid his voice box yelling, and he clamped the bed board tightly in his hands.

Demyx wandered into the room, seeing the discarded needle on the floor and tsking in mock shock.

"Now now Zexy, not doing drugs are we?"The blonde sat himself down in the spin chair, arms resting on the sides and one leg crossed over the over.

"No, just inserting the fluid needed to get rid of the toxin in my blood." Zexion took a pair of scissors that Demyx was examining, using them to cut the stitch and then chucking them back at Demyx. Demyx only glared as Zexion buttoned his shirt up, but the glare was slowly turning to a creepy stare as Demyx's eyes washed over Zexion's chest and stomach.

"Dude, do you like, work out?" At this, Zexion snorted, before taking his tie from the bed and putting it on.

"I never had the _time_. However, running backwards and forwards, and being forced to lift heavy objects onto lab benches did have its uses." Zexion sat on the arm of the chair that Demyx had shifted to, the blonde lounged out on it and stopping Zexion from sitting down. The latter was sorely tempted to sit on the others legs, but resisted and affectionately pulled at strands of Demyx's hair. Demyx groaned, lifting his hands up to grip Zexion's waist, pulling him down off the arm of the chair, twisting him and bringing him down on top of Demyx, face to face. The blonde gave Zexion a light kiss, before looking him in his midnight blue eyes.

"Zexion, you never did tell me what would happen if you ever took Roxas back to those labs." At this Zexion paled ever so slightly, wishing he could break eye contact with Demyx.

"Normally, I would have to stay at the labs and not be allowed back here. But seeing as I now have a reason to stay here, I'll probably quietly ask for a resignation form, be forced to sign loads of contracts saying I will never reveal the secrets or location of the labs, and then be home free." At this Demyx smiled widely, kissing Zexion once more before weeding out from under him, kneeling on the floor and facing the lying down Zexion.

"As much as I would love to stay..." One of Demyx's hands was cupped around the back of Zexions head, slowly bringing him forward, whilst the blonde looked at the clock on the wall. "...I am now late for an astrology class. So, Zexy, I have no choice but to leave and see you in the morning." Another quick kiss was placed lightly and sweetly upon Zexion's lips, before the blonde pulled back and practically skipped out the door.

The moment that the blonde was out the door, Zexion's video phone beeped loudly, and the number on the caller ID practically making Zexion tumble off the couch and grab the phone quickly, answering it whilst still on the floor.

"Mr EnPeril, I am afraid that we have a small- Are you on the floor?" Squall Leonhart was hoping Zexion wouldn't answer the question; it had merely just slipped out when he saw the purple carpet behind Zexion's head.

"Yes... But you were saying that we have a problem?" Zexion became rock serious, paying close attention. He didn't like it when Leonhart had problems.

"Yes we do. It seems that you have made yourself a friend in the university."

"Well yes, but I assure you he means no harm whatsoever. I have told him nothing, and he suspects nothing."

"Now you see, that seems to be where we hit a little bit of a snag. You see, according to my sources, you have recently told this friend of yours about your little... occupations here in the labs."

At this Zexion could have killed himself. The look of rage in Leonhart's eyes was not one he liked to see directed at him.

"Um... Well... I um... You see..."

"You have disobeyed many of the rules we hold here at the labs. This cannot go on any longer, the boy is a liability."

"No! I swear he isn't! He's fine, and won't say anything." Zexion half yelled into the phone. Leonhart raised an eyebrow.

"That is something we cannot be sure of. Mr EnPeril, I assume you know what to do."

"No! I can't, you can't make me! He's, he's the _only _one I've ever been able to trust, you can't make me take that away-" Leonhart's next words chilled Zexion to the bone, and as the screen switched off and the phone reset itself, Zexion found Leonhart's words echoing ruthlessly in his head.

_"Eliminate the blonde, Mr EnPeril, or _we_ will."_


	8. Remembrance

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, but sorry if the end is quick, I had writers block! Also, if any of you are confused by the last chapter or the one before, then PLEASE tell me, so I can explain to you. Also, in the last chapter, the scene where Axel kisses Roxas, and then the scene with Zexion and Demyx are set two months apart, Axel's before Christmas, and Zexions after Christmas. So, those being said enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Roxas had absolutely _no _idea how it happened. He normally had good balance, his keener instincts giving him the advantage when he happened to be stood at the top of tall buildings. Now, his eyes were tightly closed, inky blackness burning on his eyelids, fizzled memories and a lump the size of twilight town on the back of his head.

The strange experience of falling was repeatedly playing itself over in his brain, the shock at falling and the pain in his back when he had collided with the floor after falling seven stories off the top of the dormitories roof. _Technically _that fall should have killed him. Or at least weakened him and broken all his bones, even with vampirism flowing through his dusty veins.

He vaguely heard the door to the room he was in open, a charcoal like smell filtering through the room and burning his nostrils. It was at that moment that he felt the person walk towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Roxas' cold hand in their own.

"Goddamnit Roxas, wake up will you?" The voice held concern and worry, yet wasn't high pitched from fear like number nines was. Roxas' head was pounding, and the dancing and music of nines water clones were starting to annoy him, even though the blondes' room was four floors below.

"Axel... Tell whoever's playing that sitar to shut the fuck up... My head is killing me...Is Six here?" Roxas groaned, not missing the sharp intake of breath from Axel, who was debating whether he should step forwards or backwards. Finally, when the noise started to cease, and the sound of the sitar left his head, Roxas finally opened his eyes. Axel watched him warily, a look that screamed 'gobsmacked' written on his face.

"Roxas..." He began warily. "Nine and Six don't exist... Not anymore..." Axel, still shocked that Roxas would remember something like the music of Nines sitar.

"I know... Just tell him to shut the thing up." At this, Axel stepped forward, roughly shaking Roxas' shoulder.

"Roxas! Nine and Six are _dead_. _Forgotten _and hidden... How can you remember them, but not everything else?"

"What? Of course I remember everything! Why wouldn't I?! We live in a castle, you're an annoying prick and Xemnas has Saix up his ass twenty four seven." Roxas kept his eyes on Axel, and only Axel. This made it impossible for him to register the room he was in, his instincts telling him it was his because it smelt like him.

And then it hit him. It hit him _hard_.

The burning in his throat, that didn't cease when he swallowed raw saliva. A heart that beat faintly in his chest. Axel's gasp of shock, the reason Six and Nine didn't exist... And most of all, the fact that he was _here_. Roxas had joined with Sora, right?

And then, with another sickening wave, the last nineteen years hit home.

This caused him to jolt up in his bed, shock and anger lacing through him, as he grabbed the nearest object and bit down hard into it to stop a frustrated scream. Unfortunately for him, the nearest object was a glass of water, and as his vampire fangs lowered as they came in contact with the glass, the glass shattered inside his mouth and all over his bed.

Spitting out shard of glass that only scratched the surface of his inner mouth, Roxas allowed the scream of frustration out, causing Axel to clap both hands over his ears to stop them from bleeding.

"Roxas, Roxas! Shut up!" Axel practically begged, shouting loudly over Roxas' screaming. It was only when a fireball was sent flying past Roxas did the vampire finally shut up, his face contorted into one of anger. Bones that were broken days ago were fixed, his vampirism forcing him to stand from the bed and glare down Axel.

"What did you _do?!_" He practically screeched at Axel, who had both hands folded behind his back.

"I did nothing, Roxas what are you talking about?!"

"You're the only one capable of pulling a prank like this! Did Xigbar and Vexen help you?!"

"What?! No!"

"Why can I remember _everything_?! Days ago I couldn't remember anything, not even when you explained everything to me. And now I suddenly remember it all? What did you do?!"

"Roxas, I didn't do anything!"

"Then what happened?!" Roxas screeched, his keyblade drawn.

"You fell off the top of the school dorm building, the highest one in fact. Everyone was surprised you were even _alive_! Maybe the hit jogged your memory?" Axel sat on the edge of the bed, brushing bits of glass off the duvets and making sure he was out of range from an attack off Roxas. Roxas paced backwards and forwards, staring at the redhead.

"I _fell _off the top of the dorm buildings... Why was I even up there?" At Roxas' question, Axel paled slightly. He cleared his throat, and then looked at him.

"We argued, you threw things and then stormed out. When they told me what had happened... I honestly had thought you'd jumped..." Axel was stuck between looking at Roxas or looking at the very interesting dot on the far wall.

"How did you know I didn't?" Roxas asked, whilst trying to think of the face of the person who owned a Sitar.

"Doctors said the position you landed in was strange. Had you jumped, you would have landed on your front. You were found on your back."

"Hm..." Roxas shook his head, faces of the members of the organization flittering in through his mind. "Why did I forget everything?"

At this, Axel forced Roxas into a chair, looking down at him with bright green eyes.

"Now that is a very long story... I can only tell you what Xemnas suspects."

* * *

As Xemnas portaled into the large, stark white dining room, eight other portals opened when his closed. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene all appeared in the room, black coats contrasting against the white walls and many of them holding looks of confusion on their faces.

Silently motioning for them all to sit on their respective chairs, Xemnas sat in his at the head of the table, his golden eyes searching the table for any looks of understanding. He sighed when he realized all were that of confusion.

"If _any _of you have any inkling as to what has happened, then you may leave..." At the blank looks that hit his face, Xemnas swore quietly, ignoring the look of concern from Saix and instead shaking his head. Larxene was the first to speak.

"So, you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Her voice was high, piercing the silence like a needle to a balloon.

"If I wasn't, then you would have not had the inkling to turn up here, now would you?" Xemnas asked coldly, watching as the nymph slumped back in her chair, a scowl on her face. Marluxia glanced at her slowly, before looking towards the superior.

"Why do we all, after eighteen years of waiting, finally remember both number thirteen and eight?" Unlike Larxenes, his voice was calm and cool, allowing the superior to respond without snapping. The rest of the members present only looked back and forth, Luxord absent mindedly fiddling with a deck of cards.

"Vexen will explain this to you. Or rather, he would, if he were not busy staring into space like a retarded _idiot_." Xemnas snapped, causing Vexen to jolt awake from his mind world, cough into his hand and then explain.

"It seems, from what I have gathered in the past three hours, that the near-death experience that number thirteen encountered jolted awake the part of his brain that locked away his memories. With the return of his memories, along came ours of him. Whilst his memories were returned, the companions of his somebody also had their memories returned, so anyone who has ever come into contact with Sora or Roxas _should _be able to remember them. As for Axel, it seems that he would be remembered when half of his mission was complete. The spell Xemnas had placed on us was only temporary, after all."

Vexen sat back in his chair after he explained, looking around at the others. Xigbar was tugging at his eye patch randomly; Xaldin was glaring at him whilst he did this. Lexaeus was listening to Vexen intently, Saix was staring towards the Superior, Luxord was still fiddling with his cards, Marluxia was talking to Larxene who, for the first time ever, appeared to be listening to Vexen. Then Xigbar spoke up.

"So what about 'Zo and the other one? Why can't we remember 'Zo's nobody, or number nine?" He asked, ignoring the glare Xaldin was giving him, his eyes cast towards Vexen.

"Ah, now that I do not know. Number six and nine _should _have been able to remember Roxas when we all did, but something is telling me they did not. This may be because of their somebodies souls being trapped in the chasms between light and darkness. Both of those somebodies must leave the chasms, and both souls must re-enter their bodies before we can even think of them remembering anything. After that, I assume they would both have to have near-death experiences to remember. Or perhaps that was just Roxas, and we may need to do something else to get their memories back, and our own. But until those two souls are out of those chasms, we have no hope." Vexen looked around at them all, feeling Larxenes stare still on him.

"Can't we just... _shock _them into remembering?" She asked, looking at her nails as she asked this. Xemnas merely shook his head.

"If you were to do it Larx, you would probably kill them. Besides, if we cannot recognise them, how do we know who to shock?" Lexaeus asked, the normally silent male speaking up for once. At this Larxene smiled wickedly.

"We just shock everyone... One by one, send a little lightning bolt up where the sun don't s-"At this she was cut off, Marluxia's hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

"Now now, that's enough Larxene. We're supposed to be finding the two members, not killing them." In mere seconds the dining room was filled with raised voices, the members that were present arguing with each other over how they were supposed to find number six and nine in order to help them regained their memories. A loud, very high pitched beeping cut them all off, many of them clutching at their ears in order to block out the noise. At this Vexen looked positively delighted, jumping up onto the table and shouting

"A soul, it has left the chasms and will join its somebody! One of them will soon remember!"

* * *

Five months, two weeks, three days and five hours since Zexion had first arrived at Twilight High, and defended Demyx against the three idiots who were ganging up on him. Three months, three weeks, five days and three hours since he and Demyx started dating. One week, two days, nineteen hours and six minutes since Zexion was given the order to eliminate Demyx.

Zexion shifted on his foot awkwardly, a small tear falling down his face as he took the silencer from the bottom of his suitcase, twisting it around the barrel of his Berretta.92 and letting it click in place. Along with the clicking sound came a loud ring, Zexion's video phone alerting him to an incoming call. He answered it, furiously wiping away the tear on his face.

"Mr EnPeril, you still have not done your job."

"You didn't give me a specific date to kill him by."

"Well then let me put this simply. If he is not dead by 6pm tonight, your little friend will receive a visit from us before dawn breaks tomorrow morning. Are we _clear_?" Squall asked, hissing the last part in annoyance. Zexion nodded, ending the call without any answer and throwing his phone against the wall. He placed the loaded gun into his coat pocket, zipping it up and putting his leather gloves on.

Slowly making his way towards his bedroom door, Zexion took a few deep breaths, opening the door with a small smile and crossing the hallway, knocking loudly on Demyx's dorm door.

_Please don't answer, please don't answer, PLEASE don't answer._

The blonde answered, his hair floppy and framing his face whilst a big grin decorated his features. He had his earphones in, the long blue wires connecting to a purple IPod that was in his hand. Demyx pulled out both earphones, grinning down at Zexion.

"Hey Zex! Whatcha doing?"

"Y-you... You need to come with me, _quickly._" At this Demyx nodded, not questioning his boyfriend and instead grabbing a hoodie from the chair in his room, throwing it on over his clothes and following Zexion down the hallway.

Demyx followed Zexion in silence until they reached a dark alley in an abandoned part of town. He failed to notice the male following closely behind them, and failed to notice the slight bulge on Zexion's chest where a gun was hidden. It was only when they were halfway down into the alley, and after Zexion had him up against the wall and kissing him like it was the end of the world, did he speak up.

"What did I do? Tell me, I'll do it loads more." At this Zexion only shook his head, causing Demyx to lightly lift his chin up and force him to look him in the eyes. "Zexion, what's wrong?"

"I-I've been ordered to kill you." Zexion saw no point in lying. After all, it would be better for the blonde to die with dignity. However, at this Demyx pushed Zexion away from him, standing a few feet away.

"And are you going to?"

"I have no choice. I-I'm sorry." Zexion shook his head, looking at the blonde. Demyx was rightly pissed, and proceeded to keep on talking to postpone his apparent death.

"How could you?! You told me, all those weeks ago at Christmas, that you would protect me from them, that you would never let them harm me!"

"Exactly! Let _them _harm you! I have no choice in the matter; it's my life or yours!" Zexion's voice was laced with sadness and disappointment, but Demyx was doing all that he could to keep him talking.

"I don't see how you can do this! I love you Zexion, is this what I get?!" He may have been trying to keep himself alive, but hell if he wasn't going to speak the truth. At this Zexion practically shouted in anger, and Demyx thought for a split second he could see Ienzo behind those midnight blue eyes.

_Wait a minute... Who the _hell _is Ienzo?_

"Don't dare talk to me about love! I don't have a choice in this Demyx, so you can either die with dignity or I'll shoot you right this minute!" Demyx couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth.

"I bet you're going to kill me when I'm not facing you... You're a coward! A lying, stupid, deceiving murderous _coward_! I _hate _you!" When the words were spoken, Zexion roughly grabbed Demyx, shoving him down onto his knees. He began to pace Demyx.

"Yes, I am a coward. Yes, I will shoot you when I cannot see your face. I will do that, because even after only five months of knowing you, I cannot bear to have to see the life leave your eyes, nor can I bear to see the expression of pain flit across your face when I shoot you, and then have to watch as your face becomes devoid of life. Yes I am a coward, but only because I love you too much to have to see your eyes lose their light!" At this, both Zexion and Demyx descended into silence, Zexion pulling his gun out and readjusting the silencer whilst unclasping the safety, and Demyx staring ahead of him in shock at Zexion's words. Zexion then spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Demyx."

And as Zexion slowly moved behind Demyx and out of his line of view, the blonde only shook his head sadly, tears streaming down his face. The male who was watching Zexion only looked on, ready to shoot the blonde should Zexion back out. But the silverette didn't.

Zexion only winced in horror as he took aim, the barrel of the gun pointed at Demyx. As the bullet rang out, the bang muffled by the silencer, Zexion only sobbed hard as the recoil jolted through his bones, and the blonde fell to the floor, limp.


	9. Recovery

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks to Luckless-Is- Me and Zeldafreak17 for the review! Now, you probably hate me for the last chapter, but if you read _really _carefully between the lines, then it won't be as bad as it seemed xD

* * *

Zexion slowly walked out of the alley with a stony look on his face, his eyes bright red and puffy, small tears falling down the side of his face. Blood was on his hands, and the man who waited outside the alley merely raised an eyebrow. Zexion didn't make eye contact, merely glaring at the floor when he spoke up.

"I'll remove the body. Leave it alone, and I'll come back and dispose of it later." With that being said, both men walked off in opposite directions; the man to his base in Twilight Town, and Zexion towards the school. When the male was out of earshot, Zexion pulled out Demyx's mobile; punching in a number he had retrieved from hacking into the school databases.

He held the phone to his ear, furiously wiping away tears and waiting patiently for the person on the other line to pick up. He did, and Roxas' loud, annoyed voice cut into the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Roxas, it's me, Zexion. We saw each other a few days ago. Remember me?"

"What? Zexion? Yeah, I remember you... Why you ringing me up? Something bad happened?" Roxas asked, whilst a voice in the background asked him who it was. Roxas could be heard whispering 'Zexy', and Zexion could imagine the other person nodding in acknowledgement.

"I suppose you could say that. Listen; are you on campus right now?"

"Funnily enough, I _am_. I'm in the south dormitory though, not the north. Why?"

"Listen, I need you to do me a huge favour. Go over to the north building, up to the third floor. Do that now, please. It's urgent." Zexion could hear Roxas and another person going towards the lift, the soft 'ding' from the opening of the doors alerting him to that fact. After a few minutes of Roxas running, he came back on the phone, voice shaky and ragged, and his breath coming in gasps.

"I'm here, now what do I do?"

"I need you to make your way to the third floor, _alone_."

"What?! Why alone?"

"I'll explain in a moment, just make your way up there now. You don't have much time, or he'll know it's not me." Zexion looked around anxiously. It would only be a few minutes until the guy Leon had follow him would reach the dorms, and should he see Roxas enter Zexion's room, then Zexion's plan would not work.

"Who will know it's not you? Zexion, what the hell is going on?" Roxas hissed down the phone, loud tapping noises alerting Zexion to the fact that the blonde was running up the stairs.

"Roxas, I can't explain now, but I will in a few minutes. But if you don't cooperate, then-"Zexion broke off, choking back a sob and forcing himself to pull himself together. "-Then something bad will happen. I assume you are at the third floor?" Zexion circled in the middle of the abandoned part of town, as many gulls took off from the top of one building, the dark eerie tone of the building scaring Zexion slightly.

"Yeah, I'm here. Now what?"

"Go straight down the corridor, then go left, then right. On that corridor should be a room with the number 690. Stand outside the door." Roxas did as instructed, running down the white corridors and passing many rooms. He skidded into the third corridor, looking furiously on both sides for room 690. He found it, looking up at the purple door with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here."

"Right, the door _should _be open. Go in, and my suitcase should be unlocked and open on the bed. Can you see it?"

"Yeah."

"On the left side of the suitcase, there's a zipper. Unzip it, and open the screen." Roxas did so, unzipping the fabric and opening up the hidden part of the suitcase. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have _wigs_ in the case? And is that- Is that _gun ammo_?"

"Yes Roxas, it is. Now look for the deep slate/purple wig. It's similar to my hair colour. There should be a label attached with 'Ienzo' written on it."

Roxas looked through the wigs, going past a black one, tossing aside a blonde one and finding two purple/slate wigs. One was closer to Zexion's hair colour, but had no label. The other was slightly darker, but styled exactly like Zexion's. This one was the labelled one.

"I got it."

"Put it on."

"What? Why do I have to do that?!"

"Because I said so, now do it!" There was an eerie tone to Zexion's voice that compelled Roxas to do it, knowing that it wasn't worth arguing about.

Roxas glared at the wig disapprovingly, before rolling his eyes and tying his hair into a short, spiky ponytail. Then he put on the blue hair band, pushing back his hair from his face, and then putting a type of fishnet cap on top. Finally he had to put the wig on, the scratchy inside rubbing at his scalp.

"I got the stupid thing on, now what?"

"Go into my closet, and find the black trench coat. Silver fastenings. It's shiny leather." Zexion instructed. Roxas did so, pulling the long black coat out and gasping in shock.

_This is exactly what the organization coats look like. Could he be...?_

"I've got the coat. Now what?"

"Put it on, pull the hood up and look outside the bedroom window." Zexion practically ran through the streets, pulling up the soft fabric of his black hoodie and hiding his hair from view. He skidded to a halt on the edge of the school grounds, searching the grassy area and narrowing his eyes on a man stood against a tree, his eyes cast up towards Zexion's bedroom window.

"I'm looking..."

"I'm the one who just skidded onto the grass. My hood's up, so you probably can't tell it's me. Look in the same direction that I am." Zexion whispered into the phone, looking cautiously at the male. The man who had just left him moments earlier.

"I see you... And I see him... Who is he?"

"He's the man you will be leading away from campus. Now, make a few strands of the wig hair visible, and leave the dorm buildings. Don't walk over to me though. Don't even acknowledge me."

Despite the strange request, Roxas did as he was told, running down the three staircases quickly and easily with his advanced speed. He strangely felt like he was back in the organization.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to be doing?"

"Make your way towards the beach, but do so slowly. Do _not _get off this phone, and don't mention my name. You are now me."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Roxas muttered, leaving the building. Zexion saw his dark form exit through the double glass doors, and watched as the man who had been following him was slowly, but subtly leaving the tree, following in the direction Roxas was.

"Okay, he's following you. Whatever you do, do _not _remove the hood. I'll ring you back in a few minutes, but please don't give away that I'm not you."

"Okay..."

"Oh and one more thing. I'm going to need to use your guest bedroom in your home."

"I don't _have _a guest bedroom-"

"Yes you do. I'm not stupid. Axel no longer inhabits the bed on the downstairs level, instead he shares yours. You'll realize why I need it soon enough. A key location would be helpful, although I could just as easily pick the lock. Your choice." Zexion hissed into the phone, getting extremely agitated now. Roxas groaned, heading off down the road towards the beach, and answering reluctantly.

"Under the middle plant pot, but put it back after you've used it!" Roxas half yelled, remembering to keep quiet in time. After a muffled thanks, Zexion flipped closed Demyx's phone, putting it in his pocket and practically racing towards his dorm building. He catapulted up the stairs, almost kicked his door through and stumbled into the room.

Making sure to zip up his suitcase, Zexion loaded his gun with more bullets, placed it in a thigh holster and snapped the case shut, flinging it under his bed. He rifled through the room hurriedly, searching for a black and gray hoodie, and a small white medical pack. He found both, folding the hoodie up and placing it in the crook of his arm, and checking the medical pack had gauze and antiseptic cream in. It did, and so Zexion found himself running back out of the room, pack hidden under the folded hoodie.

* * *

At first, Zexion got lost a few times, attempting to retrace his steps back to the alley that would forever haunt his dreams. He knew that, whether or not he had aimed properly, he would forever be plagued by the nightmares of shooting Demyx. His eyes were still red and puffy by the time he found the alley, and fifty minutes had already passed.

Zexion could only slowly walk down the alley, fear and shock at the top of his emotions as he took in the body of the blonde, tucked away in the corner, as if he were sleeping. Blood was covering his face, matted and clotted in his hair and running down his jacket. Demyx's face was that of fear and pain, and it killed Zexion to know he caused that. But he had no choice.

He kneeled down onto the cold concrete, opening up the medical pack and pulling out the antiseptic wipes. He used the wet wipe to clean the blood off Demyx's face, the wipe leaving clear trails in the dry blood. A few tears fell from Zexion's face onto the blonde, even more so when Demyx twitched when the wipe was dragged over the wound.

"I'm so sorry Demyx... I had to; I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Zexion muttered to the blonde as he cleared away the last of the blood on Demyx's skin. Zexion forced himself to hold back a small smile when he realized by the wound that his aim was true and lucky. A bullet shone from the soft light of the setting sun, and the wound on Demyx's neck was clotted. A flesh wound, grazed by the speed and rough metal of a bullet; a bullet that was aimed well and veered to the left.

That was exactly what Zexion had wanted. The bullet had grazed the left side of Demyx's neck, piercing the skin and sending blood from the thin veins spurting outwards, desperate to get free. The force from the bullet would send Demyx's body forward, onto the hard, cold stone, and in the process damaging his nerves enough that he wouldn't be able to move for a few hours.

To anyone watching, it would look _exactly _like a bullet to the back of the head, with the exception that the person who would be grazed by the bullet would be in alot of pain, and would even believe they were dead themselves. Paralysis would ensue from the shock, and an onlooker would be certain that the victim was dead.

Only they weren't, and that was the exact intention of Zexion's plan. His bosses wouldn't suspect a trick like that, because they had never trained him fully in armed combat. And to his bosses, what Zexion didn't know, Zexion didn't do.

Zexion pulled out the white gauze from the medical pack, coating it with antiseptic cream and placing it down on the wound on Demyx's neck, holding it down with medical tape.

"Sorry Dem, not enough time to wrap you up properly." Zexion muttered, more to himself than anything. The blonde whimpered quietly, causing Zexion to snap his head back to face him, almost dropping him as he did so.

"Demyx! Hush, shh..." Zexion felt that letting the blonde wake up halfway through being dragged across the street was slightly cruel, so he pulled back his hand, before chopping it forwards to the upper part of Demyx's neck, between the ear and jaw. The strike was quick and hard, allowing Demyx to fall back into unconsciousness.

As Zexion was pulling the hoodie he had brought with him over Demyx's head, the phone he was using rang, the loud tone echoing through the alleyways. Zexion dived for the flip phone, flipping up the top and balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear as he put Demyx's arms through the hoodie arms.

"Zex, what the hell is taking you so long?! I've circled the beach for about an hour already, and this guy won't stop following me!"

"That's good! Listen, slowly start to walk home, but make sure it takes you longer than forty minutes. I'll be taking Demyx back to your house. Just go back to the dorms, back into my room and take off all the wigs and stuff. Then you can just leave the building, and the guy will be none the wiser. A bit pissed that he followed you for nothing, but none the wiser." Zexion let the phone drop to the ground, picking it up and putting it in his pocket with the small medical pack, and then picked Demyx up bridal style.

* * *

Axel and Sora were still waiting in the lobby of the north dormitories, pacing restlessly and sighing impatiently.

"So, where do you think he went?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Ooh, snappy." Sora dragged out the 'ooh', forcing Axel to keep himself calm and to not slice the brunettes head off with his chakrams. Sora only grinned, sitting himself down on the plush chair and staring up at Axel.

"So why, Axel, does Roxas and I remember everything from our last life the moment you arrive? And why does Roxas almost die when that happens?"

"I don't know..." Axel ground his back teeth together. "Why are you so annoying?" At this, Sora put a hand over his heart in mock pain, shaking his head at Axel.

"That hurt. You know, you need to lighten up a bit. Or are you just concerned?"

"Sora, the only thing I'm concerned about right now, is whether or not I'll be able to wash your blood out of these carpets after I chop your head off!" Axel hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"He's been an awfully long time." Sora commented, ignoring Axel's small threat and staring blankly into space. At this, Axel checked his watch.

"He's been fifty minutes. What's he doing up there?"

"It seems like longer. But then again, time in my life, and time in your life is different. Longer, but shorter." Sora blinked, his blue eyes looking up at Axel's green ones, seemingly empty momentarily. Axel almost jumped in shock.

"What are you-"

"You know, I used to regret it. Selling my life for someone else's, who I didn't even get to see for another eighteen years. But then I found Riku again, and I've finally stopped regretting condemning myself and Roxas to the life of the undead." Sora smiled shakily, staring back up at Axel with the empty eyes. Axel was slowly started to get creeped out, the life and happiness that normally shone in his eyes gone.

"Your eyes, they've-"

"Lost their light? Yes, that generally does tend to happen quite often. Comes with the cons of having a heart that is only half alive. But soon, when Roxas has shell back, then I suppose I'll stop going into these trances."

"What do you mean, get his shell back?" Axel asked warily, sitting on the arm of the chair that Sora was in.

"He's like a picture, drawn but not yet outlined, clear in the body but frayed and blurred at the outside. With time, the artist will finish the outline, and the picture will be complete. But every artist needs a pencil, do they not?" A low, hollow laugh that did not suit Sora, nor was it particularly comforting, escaped his mouth, before his eyes slowly fell shut, snapping back open in seconds. And just like that, the brunette was back to his annoying self.

"So, where do you think he went?"

Axel could have killed the brunette, really, he could've.


	10. Unexpeced Appearence Of The Nymph

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated! So yeah, I can't believe you all thought I would _actually _kill off Demyx! I couldn't do that, well, not yet anyway! Anywho, here's the chapter and I hope you like! **Bold is Demyx, **_Italics is Myde._

* * *

When Demyx finally returned to his body, he felt extremely strange. There were memories of his that couldn't possibly _be _his, but were his. Memories of dark purple and black nothingness, light as air but as heavy as the ocean. Touchable, but repelling, with the will to show him his memories yet pushing him away and forcing him to leave. A pull that kept him there, but wanted him to leave and forget.

_**Relax Myde; you're only remembering the chasms and Ienzo. **_**He **_**was the strange pull.**_

_But Demyx, Do you know who Ienzo is?_

The thoughts were giving him a headache, or perhaps he already had one. Hadn't he been shot? Yes, Ie- no, _Zexion _had shot him. But why was that? Because he wouldn't leave?

_No, dumbass, because you stuck your nose where it didn't belong. Seriously, how on earth did I turn out _this _dense? Jesus._

_**I'm not dense, merely naive. And besides, why the hell do I have your memories. If you're me, then why don't I recognize these rooms of darkness? And why did Zexion even have a gun? We both know he has a Lexicon.**_

_I seriously can't have turned out_ this_ dense. _You're not who you used to be! _Wake up and smell the coffee Demyx, I waited nineteen years to smell it, and I wanna be repulsed and horrified at it just like I used to be!_

So, as far as Demyx could tell, this Myde person was him, and yet it wasn't him. Different memories, different lives. So why could he talk to him again? Demyx was seriously considering asking Vexen for some pills.

_I wouldn't do that Demyx. Think about your last nineteen years. Hell, I saw enough when I had to watch it, so you should remember all the shit you got yourself into. Besides, mention Vexen and the nobodies and you'll be sent straight to a mental hospital. They don't _exist _in this dimension._

_**Yes they do... Roxas and Axel are here, aren't they?**_

_Well yeah, but they can't remember you. No one will, not until the idiot who shot you decides he wants his somebody back. Until then, no one is going to believe you, not even Zexion._

_**So no-one from the organization exists here?**_

_No. For some reason, only Zexion, Axel and Roxas do. Only you have one small problem._

_**And what might that be, other personality that I have recently gained?**_

_Zexion doesn't remember you._

At this, Demyx could practically see his blonde other, his long hair floppy and framing around his face, high cheekbones with crystal clear blue eyes and a smirk on his face that sent most of the girls in his somebodies life swooning. Too bad his somebody didn't swing that way. He couldn't understand that stab of pain at the words 'Zexion doesn't remember you', until memories from his nobody life circled around his brain.

The hopeless, emotionless longing. The wishing oh so hard that he could love Zexion, but no matter how hard he tried, he just _couldn't_. Many times Demyx would spend in the library, hand on Zexion's half beating heart, gazing into the midnight blue eyes of his superior and wishing beyond hope that his own eyes could reflect the emotions behind Zexions, no matter how half they may have been.

The empty, aching hole that pounded and screamed in his chest, telling him to give up and not care, because he could never really care, but yelling at him for attempting to and allowing the hole to throb endlessly as a warning sign that he was diving into the only emotions they would ever be able to feel. Envy and longing.

The emotions of darkness. And then the purple haired superior would tell him off for trying to feel, telling him that it was impossible to do so, even with the beating heart in his own body pulsing beneath Demyx's own slender fingers. The result would be anger; furious echo of anger before it would stop suddenly, leaving Demyx feeling as empty and hollow as he was before he would see Zexion.

_**So let me get this straight Myde... You are me, having spent the last nineteen years stuck in the chasms of light and darkness, allowing me to wallow in my own stupidity, not remembering any of my former life and then deciding you wish to be inside me after I wake up, leading me to believe I am crazy.**_

_That, Demyx, is probably the smartest and most correct thing you've said all night... Well, day. But still half wrong. I've been inside you for days, yes, but only your near death experience allowed me to surface. You should thank me. Even if Zexion had actually hit you in the right place with that bullet, you wouldn't have died. Not now that I was joined with you. But should I have decided to join with you after you had gotten shot, then you would have died. Scary isn't it, to know that your somebody of your nobody is the only thing that allowed you to live. _

_**Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, what am I supposed to do? If Vexen doesn't exist anymore, and only Zexion does, then how am I supposed to get back to the organization in their dimension?**_

_No idea Blondie- wait, what? I never mentioned anything of the organization in another dimension. I just said they don't exist in this one. So how did you know about that?_

_**I think I can remember entering that dimension briefly, before you were sucked into the chasms and I was sent back to this dimension as a child. A rewind. **_

_Well, Demyx, you haven't said anything about you being shot by Zexion. What do you think of _that_?_

_**I- I don't know... He had to shoot me, but why didn't he just tell me he was actually intending on me living?**_

_I'm not sure. But I do know that if he's anything like his somebody, then he had valid reasons. I think, however, that despite being shot in the neck not being a death experience, the mere _thought _of one was enough to regain your memories. But he doesn't know that, so that's probably not the reason. Anywho, you happy now that you know your lover didn't want you dead?_

_**I suppose. I'm just concerned.**_

_Nice, but I don't really care. You see, it was a rhetorical question you idiot. If you need me Dem, I'll be here, at the back of your mind, all alone... Watching everything you do, on my own._

With that being said, the annoying voice of Myde ceased, and Demyx regained enough strength to move slightly. His body tingled as the paralysis on his body lifted, and his eyes flew open.

* * *

Roxas handed Zexion the steaming mug of coffee, taking note of his pale skin and vicious circles under his eyes. Zexion took it gratefully, his eyes still cast to the floor. Roxas leaned against the kitchen counter, switching on the kitchen light as he did so.

"Are you okay?" At his question, Zexion gave him a pointed look, a vicious glare in his bloodshot eyes.

"I shot my boyfriend three days ago, and he still hasn't woke up yet. What do you think?" Zexion snapped, his hands shaking as he raised the mug of coffee to his lips.

"Right, sorry... Zexion, you really need some sleep. I'm betting you haven't had much sleep since you had to... You know."

"I had about twelve full hours of sleep at separate slots the week before I shot him..."

"That makes it twice as bad. You really should get some sleep-"

"That's going to be hard." Zexion replied, eyebrow raised as he took another mouthful of coffee.

"And why is that?" Roxas asked, clearly oblivious to the point Zexion was trying to make. Zexion merely indicated his coffee, causing Roxas to have a strange urge to smash his own head off the kitchen fridge.

"And besides Roxas, what if Demyx wakes up and I'm not there next to him? I really need to explain everything to him." Zexion informed him, his eyes casting towards the door that led to the guest bedroom.

"Hm, I get what you mean." Roxas grunted in pain moments afterwards, his fangs poking through his gums and protesting against the hot coffee in his hands.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just my teeth, they're aching again."

"You know, I know how you and Sora can get rid of your vampirism." Zexion stated casually, taking another sip of his coffee. At this Roxas' eyes nearly fell out of his head, widening to the size of dinner plates.

"What? How? And how on earth do you even know I'm a vampire?!"

"If I told you that, you would end up in the same predicament Demyx was in when I had to shoot him. However, I can tell you that if you want to lose your vampirism, all you have to do is-"Zexion didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as the door to the guest room slammed open, Axel running through into the kitchen and almost colliding with Roxas.

"He's awake!"

* * *

Demyx could vaguely recall the ceiling of the room having strange holes in it, before he was rudely startled by a door being slammed open and a voice screaming 'He's awake!'

_Urh, not so loud, please._

_**Myde, you're making my headache twice as worse. Please, be quiet yourself and go away momentarily.**_

_Fine, whatever_

Demyx twisted his head towards the door, and found that every millimetre that his head moved, a white hot pain would flash through his neck briefly. He closed his eyes tightly in pain, wincing and groaning, oblivious to the door closing and a presence in the room. Then a warm hand was placed on his forehead, too warm to be normal but warm enough that it was obvious that the person had been holding something hot.

Then the person gently brushed aside parts of Demyx's hair from his face, causing his nose to scrunch up and the person to pull away their hand. Demyx instinctively leaned forwards to attempt to get the hand back on his forehead, but the owner simply chuckled, and Demyx could hear them sitting down on a chair and scraping it closer to the bed he was layed on. He opened his eyes, locking them with midnight blue ones which were coated and shining with regret, sorrow, horror and something that looked like self-hatred.

_Yeah, he's probably thinking 'Oh shit, why didn't I kill him'_

_**Hey, weren't you just defending him moments ago? Besides, I think we should hear him out.**_

_Correction, _you _should hear him out. I don't technically exist. Haven't done for over thirty years._

Demyx snapped back from his thoughts, sending a small glare towards Zexion. This seemed to be failing however, as Demyx was also immensely relieved at Zexion's presence. He glanced at the silverette, not being able to tear his eyes away despite the many emotions flooding through him.

_You can't hate him Demyx; your heart won't let you. You know the bond that you had, and you know that no matter what he does, you'll always forgive him. So don't even bother arguing or I'll take over your body for myself._

_**You seriously are Bi-polar aren't you?**_

_No, just an annoying somebody who has unwanted feelings for this nobody's somebody._

Demyx, ignoring the last comment from Myde, only curled up on the bed, his eyes still locked with Zexion's but his body curled together.

"Why?" Was all he could choke out, the word broken and raspy from Demyx's injured vocal chords. But then again, that might have been because he had a sore throat. Well, at least it _felt _like he had one.

"I couldn't let you know that I was going to let you live. Otherwise it might not have been so convincing." Zexion answered, his hand reaching out for Demyx's. "But you need to know that I'll never, ever do something like that to you ever again. I-"

"Save it. I'm really not in the mood to argue. I forgive you, but only because it feels wrong to hate you for this." Demyx whispered, his voice quiet so not to hurt his throat. Zexion smiled sadly at him, gingerly fingering the bandage that was wrapped tightly around Demyx's neck. Demyx only closed his eyes, mentally cursing Myde for momentarily taking over his vocal chords, and instead resigned to savouring Zexion's warm hand in his own, a small smile gracing his features.

* * *

When Axel and Roxas had both climbed up the stairs to their bedroom, they had expected to see the room exactly as it was when they left it in the morning. And when they re-entered, the room _almost _was the same. Only this time a certain Nymph was sat on the edge of the bed, a look of boredom on her face. Roxas was visibly surprised, whereas Axel snarled.

"Larxene..."

The Nymph ignored him, getting up from the bed and looking directly at Roxas.

"Roxy! Well well, it _has _been a while, hasn't it?" She came right up in his face, a wicked smile on her soft features whilst she asked the next question with no real emotion behind it. "So, how've you been, kiddo?"

"What are you doing here?" Axel hissed before Roxas could answer.

"Old Mansex sent me here to check up on you guys. Although I must say, I expected you to have completed your mission by now."

"What mission?" Roxas asked. Axel merely shook his head. Larxene cackled.

"Ooh, so he doesn't know? Dear Roxy, good old Axel was only sent here to give you back your memories and convince you to come back with him here. That, and he was supposed to find the other two whilst he was here. Although, judging by the little marks that you're trying to hide on your neck, you two are already going at it like you used to." She grinned wickedly as she pointed to the small, blotchy marks on Roxas' pale skin that were dotted around his collarbone. Roxas blushed scarlet at this, glaring at the nymph as she twirled around one of her kunai.

"But then again, the TV's in the dark city played enough of you two whilst you were gone. None of us could bear to walk through the city if _that _particular memory was playing. Personally I think it was Marluxias memory. I can remember him walking in on you two once, and you know how the dark screen plays our memories on a loop." At this, both Larxene and Axel smirked, whereas Roxas spluttered and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Wh-Wha- Why?! Why was that memory playing?!" Larxene turned from her smirking match with Axel to look back at Roxas.

"Some theory of the heart shit. I don't know, ask Vexen when you go back." She smirked again, before pausing in her pacing with a curious look on her face, as if she had remembered something.

"What, Larxene?"

"Who's the blonde and emo downstairs?" Her eyes were cast towards the stairs that were visible through the open door.

"Friends of ours, how do you even know they were down there anyway?"

"I was watching you all downstairs. Blondie's kind of cute."

"How were you watching us, if we didn't even see you?"

"Ah, now see, that's the benefit of being reborn in a different dimension. I can only be seen when I want to be seen. So, you two might wanna keep your snakes to yourselves. We don't want your photo's appearing on the giant screens in Dark City now, do we?" Larxene cackled again, throwing her Kunai in the air and then catching it.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if you ever regained your heart. Or if you even had one to begin with." Axel muttered, causing Larxenes head to snap up. She placed her hand over her heart in mock horror.

"My oh my, you don't realize how much that hurts, to think that you think of me as a heartless bitch." A loud cackle escaped her lips. "But don't flatter me Fire boy; I've had my fair share of emotional relapses over the years. You know, I once broke down because I was under the impression that Marluxia was secretly dating Vexen. Not that I was dating Marluxia at the time, but you know how it is."

"Marluxia's more of a woman than you are Larx, you sure he wasn't originally a female?" Roxas asked suddenly, making Axel snort and Larxene scowl.

"You used to say that to me all the time. But, seeing as I'm feeling particularly generous today, I'm going to leave quietly-"

"-Good riddance-"

"-But next time I visit, don't expect me to be so kind. Ciao!" She sent a wicked smile towards the two of them, before a dark portal opened up beneath her and consumed her, the dark flames dragging her back into the darkness and through to the Castle That Never Was, away from Roxas' bedroom.


	11. A Small Problem

**A/N: Hey! **I hope you all liked the last chapter! The same goes for this chapter as last one, Myde is italics, and Demyx is bold italics.

* * *

_Well, well. This certainly doesn't seem suspicious, does it?_

Myde's voice cut through the silence in Demyx's head, causing the blonde to groan in annoyance and mentally shoot the other.

_Ouch, nice to see you love me._

_**Well, seeing as you're me, saying that I love myself is just vain.**_

_Oh well... You're stuck with me forever, that much is obvious._

_**Forever? What?! Why was I not informed of this?**_

_Ohh, yeah... Forgot to mention that little detail. Well, you see, you are, despite having joined with me, still a nobody. Nobodies live forever, do they not? Nothing that truly exists cannot truly die, so therefore, you're stuck with me for, well, forever. How does it feel?_

_**Like someone just shoved a stick up my ass. How do you think it feels?**_

_Well, I'm in the same predicament. I have to live with my dozy nobody for the rest of my strange little life. And the worst part is I can't even control you for longer than ten minutes! Oh, but if it makes you feel worse, which I'm hoping it will, then you might not be pleased to know that your little lover _can _die. Old age is a dreadful thing you know._

_**What?! Zexion can die?**_

Demyx must have said his thoughts out loud, as Roxas, Sora, Riku and Axel all stared at him, giving him a weird look that clearly said 'nutcase'. Zexion himself merely raised an eyebrow, before snapping back to face Roxas and Sora, giving them specific instructions. A pentagram was written on Roxas' left hand, with the same symbol on Sora's right hand.

_Now, let's not get too loud. And yes, your little love can die. Well, he's at a serious risk of doing so unless Ienzo decides to take a detour and leave the chasms. He promised me he'd leave with me, but I can't sense him here._

At this, Demyx's hands clenched and his teeth gritted, all controlled by Myde in his state of anger. He would occasionally do this, causing most people to wonder why the hell Demyx was getting so moody at times. Demyx himself had remembered and found out a lot about his somebody, remembering that he had a short fuse and a vicious temper when it was rarely unleashed. Water over fire, Myde had told him. He would take out anyone mentally and verbally. But that was supposedly only when Myde was pissed off, or when his boyfriend would refuse to leave his labs due to 'a scientific breakthrough'.

Myde must have been reading his thoughts, because he spoke up a moment later.

_Yes, that's right... My boyfriend... Slightly emo, more brains than Einstein, and an ass to die for...Sound familiar?_

**Ienzo **_**was your boyfriend?**_

_Yeah, that's most of the reason why you and he are so connected. He felt regret and pain when he was changed into a nobody, mostly because he'd left me with the promise that we'd always be together. That, combined with the fact that he would immediately bond to the first person in Radiant Garden to be devoured by heartless, totally screwed up everything. The bond is stronger than other cases purely because we once dated. But even Ienzo no longer remembers that, although I'm unsure why._

Demyx immediately switched off afterwards, casting his eyes over to Roxas and Sora, who were now both stood facing each other, the former taking deep breaths. Zexion stepped forward, looking directly down at Sora.

"We need you to go into once of your trance like states. Otherwise Roxas can't enter. Doing this will both cure your vampirism and make you both completely whole with your own hearts." He stepped back, his eyes still on Sora whose face was strained into one of complete concentration as he tried to force himself into his empty state. He seemed to be failing however, and Riku –who was stood behind him- looked on in worry.

"I-I can't! It's not coming on, and I'm starting to feel like an idiot!"

_You already were one. _Myde interjected, before forcing himself to take over Demyx's body completely, the blonde seemingly watching on through a veil.

"Riku, kiss him. It'll bring an onslaught of emotions and kick him into the trance" Demyx spoke, his voice slightly coarse as Myde's floated through the vocal chords.

* * *

Axel watched on, eyebrow raised as Demyx's voice dropped and raised a few octaves, slightly hoarse as if he had a sore throat. Riku did as instructed, swooping down to plant a small kiss on the brunettes lips. Sora squeaked, jumping slightly as the silverette gripped his shoulders roughly, before pulling back and pushing himself behind Sora, his hands still on his shoulders.

Sora himself started to sway slightly with a dazed look in his eyes, a small giggle escaping his lips which were arched in a wide grin. Then slowly, very slowly, the grin started to slowly fade back into a straight face, the giggles ceasing until they were nothing but strange hiccups, his eyes glazing over and then clearing to show nothing but empty blue orbs. Roxas was staring on in slight horror, and Axel only watched as the brunettes face became empty and uncaring.

"Now!" Zexion shouted through the silence, and both Riku and Axel roughly pushed Roxas and Sora towards each other, both not expecting the push and clearly not expecting what came next.

Roxas and Sora both fell towards each other, and then instead of colliding like they should have done, Roxas went straight through Sora like a hot knife through butter, falling through him and out to the other side, slightly transparent and eyes trapped closed. Sora himself sucked in a deep breath, falling to his knees on the floor and gasping as Roxas faded slowly to invisibility.

"He should be back in a few minutes." With that being said, Zexion turned to Demyx as Sora collapsed unconscious to the floor, Riku darting forward to attempt to revive his boyfriend.

The minutes slowly passed, and when Roxas didn't appear, Axel stormed over to Zexion, grabbing the front of his clothes and lifting him up into the air so they were eye level.

"Now listen up, bookworm. Where the _hell _has he gone? You said a few minutes, but he isn't here. Now tell me!" Zexion simply looked down at Axel's fist, raised an eyebrow and answered simply.

"Sora has to let him go. Until that happens, he's still inside Sora."

* * *

Roxas was, for the most part, very confused. Most of the confusing things in life were eventually explained, especially the not-so-recent scenario of Axel on fire in his concrete back garden. So, on the scale of confusing things, this even topped it all.

He was pushed towards Sora, that much he was certain of. And then he fell through Sora, before fading away and strangely landing on a pier of an island, Sora sat next to him whilst a woman with vibrant red hair and a small, five year old boy played on the beach a few feet away. Sora was watching them with a sad look on his face that was strangely mixed with one of content.

"Well Roxas, this certainly is bizarre, isn't it?" Sora asked, not looking at him, instead watching the woman giggle as her child splashed water at her.

"Sora, is- is this The Destiny Islands? And is that _Kairi_?" Roxas stared at the woman in disbelief, recognizing the signature colour of pink, and the damsel in distress smile on her face.

"Yes and no. Well, technically yes and yes. That _is _Kairi, and this _is _The Destiny Islands. But Kairi is no longer the woman we once knew, Roxas. Would you believe she is thirty five years old? Would you believe that it took her the better part of ten years to get over me and accept that I wasn't going back, that my heart didn't belong to her? That blow was only slightly softened by Namine's consolation; Namine's constant telling her that it was to be expected. And there she is, your nobody friend." At Sora's words, a tall, beautiful white blonde haired woman left one of the huts on the island, a smile on her face as she ran down to Kairi and her son. Roxas immediately recognized her as Kairi's other, the nobody who had helped him through his leaving of Organization XIII, and who had helped him slowly regain his memories.

"She is now a lot more whole than you and me at this moment in time. Both of them are." Sora smiled sadly as he watched the two women and the five year old boy play in the water, their giggles resounding through the air and cutting pleasantly through the silence. Roxas watched them from the pier, a half smile on his own face. It was strange to see Namine aging, older and more mature than he was.

"Will she end up dying?"

"Oh no, she's a natural nobody. They don't die, no matter _how _old they get. Unless they're bonded in a way that Zexion is to Demyx. Demyx is immortal, due to having both his soul and his shell joined. The same for all the others apart from you and me. Zexion however no longer has his soul, and despite the bond he has with Demyx, he _will _die from aging. And when he goes, so does Demyx. A shame really, unless Zexion's soul leaves the chasms.

'Oh, and then there is the condition of Axel" At this Roxas snapped his head up, staring at Sora straight in the eyes with a small glare.

"What about him?!"

"He's in small danger too. Not a lot of danger, but danger nonetheless. He's connected to _you_. He's connected to you because he died to protect you, despite the fact that you weren't really around. You were inside me at the time of Axel's death. When he tapped into your mind he created a bond. You die, he dies. But you won't die if he dies first. Basically, in a less formal context, everything is pretty much fucked up."

"Subtle..." Roxas commented, looking back over at Namine and Kairi. "So, is this all really happening?"

"That? Oh yeah it is. We can see them, but they can't see us, yet this very event is happening." Sora grinned at Roxas, before standing up on the pier and then looking down at him. "But it's time for us to go. I can see practically see Axel beating up Zexion because we've been gone too long." Sora held out his hand to Roxas, who took it gladly.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes in time to see a blurry, yet still slightly sharp, face hovering above him, with what looked like weird antenna coming out of the top of her head. He was about to ask her why she wanted to resemble a TV when the woman spoke up.

"Geez Axel, you weren't supposed to _kill _him. Mansex is going to be _pissed _when he realizes what you've done." The woman looked away from his face to a person kneeled next to her right. "And you, shrimp, why the hell did you tell him to do this if he _could _have died?" The person next to her blinked slowly, shaking his head and then looking back down at him.

"That no longer matters. All that matters is that he is _awake_. Riku, is Sora stirring?" Roxas recognised the voice, although it was less sharp than normal, and not as loud. Although that may have been because they were in the back of an alley.

"Yeah, he actually is. Sora, can you hear me?" Roxas heard the silverette whisper to his boyfriend, although the whisper was lower than it usually was for Roxas' ears. Roxas could see the brunette slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes repeatedly.

"Urh, why is everything so blurry?" Roxas moaned, his voice quieter, and his movements slow. The blonde woman, who he now identified as Larxene, sat back onto the floor, rolling her eyes.

"Great, first you almost kill the guy, and now he's blind. Geez shrimp, what have you done? You're not even a member of the organization anyway! Who said he could do this?" Larxene asked around, but found that no one was listening to her apart from the blonde with the strange hairstyle.

"Well Larxene, Zexion is quite skilled." Larxene raised an eyebrow, before pausing momentarily in her mind.

"Hold on, how the fuck do you know my name? I've never told you it blondie." Roxas then started to tune the two out, barely noticing how Demyx's voice became clearer and then coarser as his replies varied. He himself sat up slowly, looking over at Sora.

"Is everything... Blurry to you?" He asked the brunette, who nodded.

"Everything's slightly blurry, everyone is quieter, and I'm slower. It's because we're no longer vampires." Sora answered, his hand over his heart. Roxas placed his own hand over his heart, grinning madly at the fast, rhythmic beating of his _own _heart. He started to giggle, which caused Axel to look over at him with wide eyes, before the redhead launched himself at him.

"Roxas! You're alive! And laughing! Why are you laughing?!" The redhead asked, his arms tight around Roxas whilst the blonde just giggled.

"I can breathe air! I- Axel I have a heart!" Roxas grabbed one of Axel's hands, placing it over his heart. Axel smiled at this, before clearing his throat and helping Roxas up off the floor. They both turned to Zexion and Larxene, who were arguing rather loudly.

"Well I don't care! Blondie over there may be part of my organization, as may Axel, but the rest of you I don't know or care about! Especially you!" She pointed towards Sora. "You _killed _me!" She turned back to Zexion. "So I don't care how much danger they're in, the other two can just portal out of here, and I don't give shit for the rest of you! I aint dying for you!" With that, Larxene clicked her fingers, looking over at Roxas and Axel before portaling out of the alley and back to the World That Never Was.

Demyx was looking on worriedly with Zexion's PDA in his hand, with Sora and Riku both looking bewildered behind him. Zexion was shaking his head, loading a gun and pulling off the safety.

"What did she mean 'I aint dying for you?!" Roxas asked, darting forward to stand behind Zexion at his command.

"We have a small problem, and she won't help us." Zexion looked up towards the roof of an alley building, holding his gun up and aiming with one eye closed.

"What's the problem?!" Axel hissed, moving over towards Roxas whilst Demyx covered his ears. Roxas found out why he was doing that when Zexion shot a single bullet up towards the roof of the closest building, a loud howl breaking into the night as a body fell from the top of the building, hitting the floor with a sickening 'crack'.

"That's the problem." Zexion muttered like he was complimenting the weather, and moved forward to take a gun from the guy's pocket, as well as more bullets.

"If he was the problem, then why do you have more bullets, and why have you loaded the gun with more than one bullet?!" Roxas asked, his voice slowly getting higher. Zexion opened a hidden door in the alley, motioning for the others to go through. He pushed Demyx in last, and then pulled Roxas in with him.

"Because he's not the only one."


	12. The Medical Facility

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter! It sort of switches through POV's without actually stating it, but it was easier than putting a dozen line breaks into it. BTW, Arpeggio _is _the name of Demyx's Sitar, right?

* * *

Roxas was, understandably, pissed. Fair enough, he now had a heart that was his own _and _was beating, but he was beginning to think that he and Sora had cured themselves at the _wrong _time. Couldn't they have just become human _after _they were being chased by men with guns? His breath was coming in ragged gasps, his lungs on fire and his legs burning as he ran with the others through the abandoned medical facility.

The six of them were running quickly through the dark place, dark blue florescent lights in every corner of every room they fled through. Zexion was at the back, running backwards with Demyx guiding him, his gun trained on the doors they would close behind them. Some rooms held clutter, others bare and empty and the rest partially full. The entire place let off a creepy feel, the blue lights adding to the tension and fear that was hanging in the air as they all ran.

Zexion halted suddenly, letting go of Demyx's hand and running back across the space of the room they had just ran through, taking a large metal pipe and sliding it in between the doors handles. He did the same for the next room they ran through, pausing to catch his breath and catching up with the others.

They were running again, blue lights one long streak from the speed they were running, clutter that was in the way jumped over, breaths catching and filling the silence as staircases were ran up, rooms locked and bullets going off in certain rooms a few floors below as those who were following them were trying to get through the doors that Zexion had barred. Finally, despite how far and fast they had been running through the massive facility, the set of double doors they were about to open was kicked through, two men with guns entering and shooting the bullets off randomly. They all froze in fear and shock, not even moving as the bullets were ricocheting off the walls and clattering to the floor.

And then everything was spinning, black and purple wisps of _something _tugging at the inside of their bodies, unfamiliar to both Zexion and Sora, but familiar in more ways than one to the others. Flames started to encircle the outline of the room, blocking off access to them and barring them from the men with guns. All were confused as they started to fall, the inky purple standing out and overtaking the fluorescent blue lights, clouding their vision and blocking out the blue and orange tinted walls that were tinted only because of the light and fire, before the black and purple covered their entire bodies and the floor space all six were standing on, the inky purple/blackness engulfing and depositing them in an old operating room.

All six gasped and groaned as they landed hard on surgical equipment, the operating table, the floor or in Demyx's case, the operating light. Axel panted, clutching at his chakrams tightly, gasping and spluttering as he looked at them all. Roxas and Zexion were both on the surgical equipment, some of the old tools sticking in through their clothing. Sora and Axel had landed on the concrete floor, Riku on the operating table and Demyx onto the operating light, the chord twisted around his body.

"Who...Opened...The...Portal?" Axel choked out, sitting up from the floor and looking towards Riku, thinking that he had perhaps done so. Riku himself just shrugged, looked to Sora, who in turn shrugged, and then looked at Roxas.

"I didn't... I don't know how to, not yet anyway." He answered with a shrug. The four of them looked to Demyx and Zexion, the latter of which was slowly making his way to a stretch of paper on the wall.

"I did it." Demyx gasped out, untangling the chord from his legs and looking at the others. It was then that Axel noticed the large Arpeggio at his feet disappear. Roxas's eyebrows furrowed.

"How? You're not a member of organization thirteen. Therefore, unless you have darkness in your heart, you _can't _have opened that portal up." At this Demyx rolled his eyes, a completely un-Demyx thing to do, and looked over at Roxas.

"I think you'll find, Roxas, that I _am _a member. Number nine, The Melodious Nocturne, water mage and a cowardly demeanour. You and Axel or any of the organization can't remember me until _he _remembers you." He jerked his thumb over at Zexion, who was studying the white laminated sheet on the wall.

"What? But then-"

"Hey guys, you know what? _Screw _the memory retrievals for a better time, will you? I don't want to die with the last thing on my mind having heard you lot discussing 'memories' and 'organizations'. 'Kay?" Riku interjected, cutting Roxas off before moving to stand near Zexion. Zexion himself turned around to face them all, his gun in his pocket and his face stony.

"It seems that we have gone through whatever that _thing _was, and ended up five floors below our last location. They could find us in seconds, depending on how many groups they split up into."

"Zexion, exactly _how many _where there?"

"I could see seven, not including the one I shot. But there could be more. I wouldn't put it past Squall to send some more men to hide in the shadows." Zexion shook his head in disgust, looking at Axel with his Chakrams. "Anyone else who has similar magic weapons like Axel, you'd be useful." At his words, all of them apart from Zexion attempted to summon their previous weapons. Sora and Roxas both failed, Demyx summoned his Arpeggio and Riku his Way to the Dawn. Axel's weapons were already in his hand.

Sora, Roxas and Zexion stared at Demyx as the sitar slowly started to fade away in his hands, a sheepish grin on the owners face.

"What? I can't actually control my powers yet. The Arpeggio's useless without my element. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking over at Axel and Riku. Riku shrugged, muttering something about 'hitting on the head with the giant penis.'

"What about those strange portals? Can't one of you open up another one and get us out of here?" Sora asked, his voice barely above a whisper as they tried their hardest to be quiet. Axel shook his head.

"My portals were blocked in order for me to fit in more here. I was only given my chakrams and fire in case I needed to protect myself."

"I can't use mine yet." Roxas stated, and at that all heads turned to Demyx.

"Well uh... I guess I could try." Demyx started to wave his hand around in the air, his eyes tightly closed as he attempted to open up a portal. Nothing came, not even wisps of darkness. Zexion stepped forward, catching his foot in a grate as he did so. He cursed loudly, before speaking up.

"It seems to me that you can only create those _things _when in a dire situation-"

"And this _isn't _a dire situation?!" Roxas hissed.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say that when I say 'dire', I mean a situation where the entire mind and body is focused on living, an instinct and will to live where one would do _anything _to survive. When the assassins appeared, Demyx's first priority was obviously to get the hell out and live, and so the portal thing opened and sucked us all in." Zexion told them all, before glancing back at the door nervously. Sora seemed to read his mind, as he spoke the question Zexion was thinking.

"How are we going to get out of here, if that door's the only exit? I hardly think that a guy with two chakrams, a guy with a keyblade, a guy with a sitar and a guy trained with a gun is going to be helpful against at least _seven _trained assassins. What if we open the door and find out we're trapped like prey?" His words sent chills down Demyx's back, the blonde shivering and glancing around the room nervously.

"That door's not the only exit." Axel interrupted, looking down at the grate in the floor as he said so. Zexion followed his eyes, glancing at the grate with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll do." Zexion muttered, kneeling down to pull the cover off. They all clambered down into it, muttering and grumbling as they fell into the cold, dusty, cramped air conditioning system. Zexion pulled the lid closed over his head, placed his hands on the floor and started to crawl left.

"We need to split up. One person with a weapon with one who _doesn't _have a weapon. Axel, if you find an exit, set fire to said exit so we can find our way out. Demyx, you come with me. It's us they want."

* * *

Axel ran with Roxas through the ground floor of the building they were in, racing through the rooms with Roxas behind him. Axel skidded to a halt when he saw a map, taking the notes and twirling a chakram as he noticed that the exit was only a few rooms away. Both he and Roxas then proceeded down the maze of hallways, dodging bullets that were shot by an assassin that was tailing them.

Moments before they hit the exit and out into the darkness of a different alley to the one they had entered, Roxas let out a very loud, very pain-filled scream, his body falling forwards to the floor, his brown trouser leg now stained blood red. Axel had immediately spun around, his eyes narrowing as they found the assassin who fired the bullet.

"You bastard!" Axel spun around his chakrams, throwing both of them towards the man. Effortlessly dodging them both, he then ran towards Axel, dodging the aimed punch and shooting Axel's foot. The redhead screamed –more in anger than pain- and commanded his chakrams to return to his hands, fire dancing around the edge of the metal spikes. Shocking green eyes ablaze with fury, Axel tried to ignore Roxas's writhing on the floor in pain, his eyes trained on the assassin who wore a very taunting smirk.

"Aw, have I hurt your pet?" The assassin purposely kicked Roxas, but the damage had already been done. Axel's eyes darted to the chakrams in his hands, both being thrown in a curve towards the assassin, one missing and the other hitting its target. The chakram that had hit was buried into the assassins Kevlar vest, the spike end of one half visible through the black vest. The assassins' eyes were wide with shock, widening further when the second chakram curved and hit him in the back, pushing the other one out and sending it clattering to the floor.

Axel then summoned both chakrams back to his hands, violently forcing them together in front of his body and sending a long tunnel of flames towards the man. Axel then looked down at his combined chakrams, the sixteen spiked wheel sparkling with the flames that engulfed them, before he then threw them towards the man, allowing them to bury themselves into his body.

In a fashion similar to the way he had executed Vexen years ago, Axel clicked his fingers and allowed the chakrams to blaze violently in a fire, not tearing his eyes away from Roxas as he did so.

Roxas himself had moved whilst the fight had been going on, and he held a black radio in his hand, a voice coming through the speaker.

"Did you get them?" Axel looked at it, remembering how the mans voice had sounded, and managed to perfectly imitate the voice as he answered.

"No sir, they got away to the lowest basement level."

Unknown to both Axel and Roxas at the time, although they had thought that the others had been on upper floors, he had no idea that the lowest basement level was _exactly _were Zexion and Demyx were.

* * *

Sora and Riku both paused at the exit to the building, frowning at the never ending fire that was suspended in the air with what seemed to be a body as the source of fuel. Riku's aqua eyes visibly widened at this, whereas Sora merely frowned, his eyes darting to the bloodstains on the floor that obviously weren't the assassins. Both were about to exit through the doors and out into the night when loud panting was heard behind them, and both turned to see an injured Zexion race through up the stairs, cursing when he saw the exit.  
Sora ran towards him, ignoring the exit and grabbing Zexion before he fell to the floor. Zexion was obviously cursing and hating himself, and it was at that realization that Sora also noticed the absence of Demyx.

"Where's Demyx, Zexion?"

"I left him to hide whilst I tried to find a way out. I should have fucking brought him with me. Shit!" Zexion grabbed his arms tightly, stopping a blood flow that seemed to not wish to stop anytime soon. A visible bullet wound was embedded in the arm, visible through Zexions fingers.

"What happened to your arm?"

"We ran into a few of them as we left the air conditioning vent. I got hit, and we killed them, but I told Demyx to hide so he wasn't in danger. I didn't fucking run into anyone on the way up. Shit!" Zexion put a hand to his head, spinning and cursing at the floor.

"Well, he could be safe! I saw someone running downstairs, and I'm certain your vent must have led upstairs like ours did." At Sora's words whatever colour had been left in Zexion's face drained, leaving it to seem chalky due to the loss of his blood and the recent paling.

"Please tell me you are shitting me."

"No. The lift went to the bottom floor. Why?"

"That's where I fucking left Demyx! Shit!" Was the reply from Zexion' mouth as he raced towards the lift, his hand smashing onto the button impatiently.

* * *

_Well, well. How did it _ever _come to this? Hiding in a small, boxy space, crying and whimpering like a baby?_ The drawl was evident in Myde's words as he taunted Demyx, staring through Demyx's aqua eyes at the surroundings.

_**I'm not crying you asshole. **_

Demyx himself looked around, his entire body shaking as he took in the blue tinted room, trying extremely hard to keep his terrified sobs to himself. Zexion had forced him to sit in a sort of old computer desk type thing, his long body squeezed into the small boxy space that was generally preserved for the computers source of power. His back was pressed against the metal back, his body in the space as the desk was on its side. His arms were aching from the force that he was wrapping them around his knees, attempting to stop the shakes in his body whilst biting his lower lip to stop himself from screaming.

His stomach was churning, a bitter taste in the back of his throat as soft footsteps tapped across the floor behind him, near the door. The person was breathing lightly, obviously staring around the room looking for Demyx.

_Demyx, I swear to fucking god, you even _whimper _and I'll shut you down before he can kill you. _

The blonde inside his head was obviously as scared as he was, his voice edgy and agitated as he threatened Demyx.

_**That would be nice.**_

_I'll do it painfully._

_**Ooh, not so nice.**_

Demyx forced his eyes closed tightly as his stomach flipped horribly, sweat running down his face as sheer fear and horror took over his body, Myde's not so reassuring voice in his head telling to him calm the fuck down. The man's footsteps were getting closer, the soft tapping a constant reminder of the amount of danger he was in. Eventually the man spoke, his voice cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter.

"Now now pet, I know you're in here. Come out and play with the big bad assassin." His voice was high and taunting, daring Demyx to yell out. Myde was having a fit inside Demyx's mind.

_He sounds like a fucking _pedo_. Jesus, Demyx don't dare let him find you. Zexion left you here so you would _live_, so stay put and for god's sake don't let him find you!_

_**Easier said than done.**_

Demyx fought to stop his teeth from chattering madly, the cold in the room seeping over his skin and sending shivers up his hair raised arms.

_Demyx I'm warning you! Stay quiet now or I- oh shit..._

The man's footsteps had stopped. More specifically they had stopped directly opposite the place where Demyx was hiding. The man bent down on his knees, eye level with Demyx and a malicious glint in his eyes. Neither heard the lift ping open behind the man, for one was shaking and the other was laughing.

"Don't worry pet, I plan to give you a good time _after_ I kill you. Now, which way first, huh?" He spoke with the same kiddie, taunting voice that made the lump in Demyx's throat seem twice as large and twice as noticeable.

_**Oh great, of all the ways to die, I'm going to die like this. I'm sorry Zexion.**_

The bullet from a gun rang out into the room, the sound echoing around the room and deafening Demyx's ears as the absence of a silencer made the shot all the more louder. Demyx didn't feel pain, didn't feel the white hot lash of death or see his life flash before his eyes. But why? Death was supposed to be painful, right?

_You can't feel anything because you're obviously not _dead _you dumbass._

_**I'm alive?! How?**_

Myde forced Demyx to open his eyes, and both blondes saw the assassin on the floor, the last look on his face one of surprise as the blood pooled around his head. Empty eyes stared up at Demyx as someone roughly grabbed Demyx out from his hiding place, quickly being pulled into a tight hug and a warm kiss.

When Zexion had finally let go of Demyx, he held him at arm's length, searching him for any injuries or rips on his clothing. He visibly breathed a sigh of relief, shaking the blonde harshly.

"Goddamnit Demyx! Why didn't you just run for the lift when he entered the room?! He wouldn't have seen you for a few seconds, and you could have been outside by then! I thought someone had found and killed you!" Zexion then rolled his eyes at the look of confusion in the Blondes eyes, before clasping his hand in his own and dragging him towards the lift.

"Are the others out?"

"Sora and Riku possibly just left, and Axel and Roxas probably left a while ago, judging by the burning body at the front hall lobby of this facility."

"What exactly is this place anyway?"

"I just told you that this place is a medical facility. Well, used to be. The upper floors used to be surgical rooms, lobbies, waiting rooms and wings. But the bottom floors, well, they used to be used for testing and stuff."

"Like they do on that resident evil shit?"

"Pretty much the same, yeah. All those diseases on that game were pretty much thought of and developed in the bottom levels of this place. Of course, when one of the many organizations found out about this, the place was cleared out and abandoned. The room we landed in after your portal was a testing room for one of the cannibal diseases. I need to get a blood test from Roxas and myself to make sure we haven't got any diseases since we landed on the tools."

At this, the lift doors opened up, and Zexion practically ran with Demyx out the front doors to the place, into a side alley and on the route to Roxas' home.

* * *

Sora sat in the kitchen of Roxas' house, staring across at Riku and Zexion, the latter of which was sat on the floor tending to his injured arm. Roxas' leg had already been bandaged up, the bullet out and on a tray on the kitchen table. The bullet that had hit Axel's foot had simply grazed it, and his own magic had cured that easily. Apart from those three injuries, they had all pretty much come out unscathed, although Zexion had taken two vials of his own blood and two vials of Roxas' blood for reasons he wouldn't elaborate. Demyx strummed his sitar idly on the kitchen counter, occasionally casting glances at Zexion.

When the latter had finally finished with his arm, and had deposited the bloody tissues into the bin along with the other bloody stuff, he walked over to Demyx, whispering something in the blondes ear. Sora listened closely, catching snippets of the conversation.

"I know Demyx, but I have to. You'll be fine here; if something happens to me or you then Leon will find that his secret corporation isn't so secret anymore."

"-I don't want you to though-"

"I know! Trust me, it's safer for you." Zexion then sighed heavily. "–and then I swear I'll come back-"

Sora decided it was better to not listen anymore, as Demyx had been reduced to tears on the counter and Zexion was evidently stressed. Roxas and Axel looked at each other, and Sora heard the redhead mutter

"God, that is such a twilight moment."

"I _knew _you read the book! You Twitard!" Roxas hissed quietly, before Riku's glare shut them both up and they all left the kitchen to go towards the living room, not hearing Zexion leave or Demyx's muffled sobs.


	13. Slap The Seal Or Tip The Cow?

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Much appreciated! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as it should be, I wanted to get it posted so I could write the next one, _and _I just got the new KH game yesterday, and I can't put it down! *squeal*

Okay, Zexion _doesn't _remember the organization yet, and because of that only Demyx can remember that Zexion was in the organization. The rest of them can't remember Zexion or Demyx until Zexion remembers. The 'nutshell' comment is something that my friends have asked me before. So this chapter is mainly filler, apart from the part at the end, which is important... Sorry, but I couldn't have Zexy just reappear in this chapter now, could I?

* * *

"Those who are supposedly going on the science trip to Seal Sands on the borders of Twilight Town, Miss Prowler would like to see you at dinner time tomorrow. Now, after wasting the first five minutes of this _R.E _lesson telling you about this, I would like to get back to the subject of Natural Disasters and how they are linked to religious beliefs." The teacher droned on, even as the entire class tuned him out. Axel looked over at Roxas and Demyx, giving the latter a dare.

"When you go tomorrow, I _dare _you to slap a seal across the face."

"What the hell?!"

"Just walk up to it, and slap it!"

"Why the _hell _would I slap an innocent little seal across the face?" Demyx squeaked, a look of horror on his face. Axel laughed, and then turned serious.

"Well you seem to have no problem tipping over an innocent cow, leaving it helpless, unable to get up!"

"Well yeah, but seal's have cut little faces, with little whiskers and shiny heads!"

"And if an old man with a bald shiny head and whiskers asked you out, would you call him cute?" Axel questioned. At this Roxas burst out laughing.

"No! That _wouldn't _be cute!"

"And yet you have no problem tipping over cows, with their _big brown eyes_!" There was a grin on all three of their faces as Axel made hand movements to demonstrate tipping over a cow.

"That defeats the point!"

"No it doesn't! All you have to do is give the seal a big wet slap!"

"I can't! Seals are too cute!"

"And yet you would _knowingly _walk up to a cow, push it over, and watch as it wriggled on the floor trying to get up, but you won't hit a seal? A seal can get over the slap; a _cow _can't get over it!" Axel had a look that was caught between laughter and seriousness as he asked the question.

"I am not slapping a seal, get over it!" Demyx hissed, grinning as he wrote down the date and paragraphs that were on the board into his book.

Axel then leaned across the table in the religious education class, muttering something in Roxas's ear before turning to Demyx.

"Hey Demyx, is there _anything _you can describe in less than thirty words?" Axel asked him. Demyx snapped up from his trance on the table, looking up at Axel with an eyebrow raised.

"I can describe Twilight in a nutshell in less than twenty words."

"Do it." Axel leaned further forward, wanting to know how Demyx felt about his favourite book.

"Twilight in a nutshell: 'Bella, I love you, but I'm dangerous.' Two-hundred and fifty pages later: 'Bella, I love you, but I'm still dangerous." Demyx put on a voice for this, making it seem depressed and serious at the same time. The look on Axel's face when he had finished caused Roxas to erupt into a fit of giggles, forcing him to have to rest his head on the table in order to muffle them. Axel scowled.

"Describe Breaking Dawn in the same way."

"Oh that's easier, but I can only do it in less than thirty! Breaking Dawn in a nutshell: 'Bella, I love you and I'm dangerous. But I want you to have my killer baby.' Two hundred pages later. 'Bella, I love you, now we're both dangerous." At this Roxas' shoulders started to shake madly, tears streaming down his face as Demyx imitated Robert Pattison perfectly. Axel crossed his arms angrily, thinking of Eclipse.

"Describe Eclipse in less than fifty words." Roxas looked at Demyx, blue eyes waiting for another funny imitation.

"Ahem." Demyx cleared his throat loudly. "Eclipse in a nutshell, Edwards POV: 'Bella I love you, but I'm afraid there's a crazy vampire who wants to suck your blood.' Three hundred pages later 'Bella, I love you, but I'm going to purposely destroy your relationship with wolf boy over there.'" Axel pouted.

"Too far blondie! Eclipse isn't like that at all!"

"Calm it Axel! Demyx, give me Bella's view of eclipse!" Roxas urged him on.

"Eclipse in a nutshell. Bella's POV: 'Edward I love you, but I want to fuck Jacob.' Two hundred pages later: 'Edward I love you, but I snogged the wolf and liked it, and now I'm so confused. I'm just a whore." Roxas exploded with laughter, which caused the teacher to have to send him outside for a few minutes to calm down. Axel merely glared at Demyx as he giggled behind his hand.

"Eclipse is not like that at_ all,_ Demyx."

"Just because Roxas is no longer your Edward, and you can no longer be a Bella, doesn't mean you have to take the anger out on me."

"No, I just think you went too far with the whole 'Twilight' thing." At this, Demyx stuck his tongue out, eyes tightly shut and his lips drawn into a smirk.

"You _would _think that. But I still stand by what I said. You're just upset you can no longer be Roxas's Bella."

Axel only glared at Demyx, ignoring the teacher when he had started to shout towards Axel to answer a question. Axel ignored him, fixing his glare on Demyx. The blonde shifted nervously, before looking up at the teacher and answering him for Axel in the way that Demyx tended to always ask a question.

"In the name of the Christian God, _that's _why they did it!" The teacher looked at him curiously, eyebrow raised and lips pressed in a straight line.

"You and Axel were arguing 'in the name of the Christian god?'" Demyx blanked at this, casting his eyes to the board where the names of natural disasters were written. Well, he _would _have been _almost _right, had the teacher been asking Axel about those things. Demyx blushed deeply, feeling the eyes of the whole class on him as he answered.

"Um, no sir. I thought you were asking me about the topic we are discussing." Demyx stared at the floor, trying extremely hard not to let his nervous laughter break out as the teacher glared at him.

"So why _were_ you two arguing?" Demyx looked at the random text book on the table, opening it up at the first page he found and holding it up to the teacher.

"We were arguing over this topic!" The blonde didn't understand _why _the teacher glared fiercely at him, nor did he understand _why _Axel had forced his hand over his own mouth, his eyes seemingly popping as he tried to contain laughter opposite him until he glanced at the cover of the book he was holding. It was a ruby red instead of serpent green, and Demyx groaned in despair.

The unit five biology book.

_Uh oh, you're so screwed. I can guarantee that every page in that book has some form of reference to sex in it. But why the hell is it on the table?_

Myde asked the question to Demyx, but Demyx found he had lost his voice, dread filling him as he slowly turned the book around and face palming at the page it was on.

"Demyx, I fail to see how the topic 'Hot gay sex and its uses' is relevant to this lesson." Demyx looked back at the page again, glaring at Axel when he saw that the original title had been scribbled out and replaced with the title previously read out in Axel's scruffy scrawl, and an edited graphic photo of what Demyx assumed were originally two people of the opposite sex going at it like bunnies below it.

"Sir I _swear _this isn't my book! I don't take Biology! It's Axels!"Demyx protested, but the teacher only shook his head, taking a pink slip from a folder and quickly writing across the surface.

_Oh sweet Jesus! Demyx, you're going to be fucking _killed_! _

Demyx ignored Myde, looking over at Axel who was looking at him with an 'I'm so sorry!' look plastered on his face.

"Screw that, I'm going to fucking _kill _you." Demyx mouthed back, standing up and going towards the teachers' desk. The teacher handed him the pink slip, along with a blue slip that had also been wrote on.

"Take this one to your form tutor, and this one to the head of your year. I think the green room will be a _lovely _place for you to spend the rest of your day." The teacher smiled evilly up at him from the chair, knowing all too well how much Demyx hated the green room. An entire day spent staring at a green wall that was meant to induce calmness.

Demyx passed Roxas on the way out, who had his head against the wall, still trying to muffle his giggles. He looked up when he saw Demyx, giving him a questioning look.

"I got sent to the green room because of _your _boyfriend! Even worse, he gave me one of the pink slips! My parents will _kill _me if they find this out! They will jump on a gummi ship, not care that they haven't seen their son in six months, and brutally _slaughter _me!"

Roxas grinned, shaking his head and leaning against the wall. He peered into the classroom momentarily, before taking a key from his pocket and holding it out to Demyx.

"Mr Blue doesn't generally check if the pink slips have made their way to the correct boxes. He simply writes them out and hopes they get to their destinations. Unless he has an appointment with the green room staff lady, which he shouldn't as it's a Tuesday, then you can simply walk out of the school gates and go to my house. Or your dorm room, whichever is easier."

"I think I'll go to my dorm for now. I don't think it's safe to go to yours on my own. Even my dorm is safer if that's the case, because the dorm is on school grounds. Your home is not."

"Sora and Riku will most likely in." At this Demyx grabbed the key from his hand, racing towards the double doors to the staircase, saluting to Roxas before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

Zexion's footsteps echoed around the hallways, motion sensors and hidden camera's trained on him as he made his way through the large reception area of the 'bank.' Under the disguise of a famous worldwide bank, Zexion's contractors were hundreds of metres below ground, hidden away and unknown to everyone apart from those who worked for them.

Zexion looked at the receptionist, Sally, taking pity on her when he saw the greenish rash that was breaking out under her skin. She had most probably been injected with one of the test vaccines, as her main role was guinea pig. But then again, who _wouldn't _agree to be injected with something potentially dangerous if they got paid a shitload of money for it? And if even more money was thrown in if they offered to pretend to be a receptionist, then it was a bonus!

The sarcasm was evident in Zexion's mind as he stood directly on top of the lions head. The entire main hall of the building was reception area, the company's logo stretched across the glittery black granite floor. The lion's head slowly started to detach from the main part of the floor, slowly lowering so that it was descending to the lower levels of the building. Zexion hugged his arms, a shit load of papers clamped tightly between his crossed arms and his chest, all signed in either his or Demyx's signature. When the lift hit a stop, Zexion jumped off the platform before it rose up again, and instead made his way through the twisting and winding corridors until he stopped outside a large, solid metal door. A fingerprint scanner was to the left of it, making Zexion sigh when he had to place his thumb over the screen and wait for it to recognise him.

The woman's cool voice came over the speaker, the light next to it flashing green as she spoke 'Welcome Mr Zexion EnPeril.' Zexion rolled his eyes, hating the woman who had to record these names. The metal doors slid open, creating a gap wide enough for someone of Zexion's height to slide through.

His shoes clicked off the white hallways as he made his way to the door at the end, the jet black door standing out against the white walls. The door was swung open as he approached, and inside, his hands folded as he waited for Zexion, was Squall Leonhart.

"Mr EnPeril... I have been expecting you-"He was cut off when Zexion slammed down the papers onto the desk, all of them tied together by a purple ribbon and signed in blue ink. Leon raised an eyebrow at the sheets of papers, unfolding his hands as a sign for Zexion to speak.

"I don't _care _about this corporation anymore. There are forty papers there, twenty signed in my name, and twenty in Demyx's. Now for _god's _sake leave me and my boyfriend _alone_!" He spat, eyes narrowed and a murderous glare being sent towards Leon.

"Is there a letter of resignation in there?"

"Of _course _there is! I'm young, but I'm not stupid and certainly not forgetful." Zexion fumed; face slowly turning red as his anger piled up.

"Okay... Now we need to address the situation concerning your boyfriend."

"What about him?"

"You defied my earlier orders of killing him. _Why_?" Leon folded his hands again, eyebrow raised and greyish/brown hair covering half his face.

"Why? You're asking me _why_?! You bloody damn well know why! The _only _person I allowed to get close to me, the _only _person I had grown to love and trust in _years _and you ordered me to _kill_ him! I think it was _highly _obvious that I wasn't going to do it!" Zexion clenched his fists tightly, midnight blue eyes clouding and fogging as his anger was rising.

"Then you should have _said _something. That way we could have arranged some form of solution, instead of having you stage his death, almost get him killed in our old medical facility, and _then _getting the right forms." Leon shook his head.

"You know, you _seriously _waste a lot of my time, don't you? Now for god's sake, file the forms and stop taking out hits on my friends!"

"We _may _be able to arrange something."

"No, you _will _be able to arrange something!"

"Fine, we _will _arrange something! Anything else you want to bring up before you leave?" Zexion was about to shake his head wildly and snarl a no, before an issue popped up into his mind.

"Stop sending those men after me! I'm sick of your spies following me around. Not smart to send a spy after a spy, I'd obviously spot them."

The next reaction that came from Leon was not the one Zexion expected. Zexion had expected another 'Fine!' to come his way or perhaps a glare and a nod. Instead all colour drained from Leon's face, the scars on his cheek seeming darker against the drained skin as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The phone next to him was picked up, a number frantically dialled in as Leon strummed his fingers against the desk impatiently.

"Mr EnPeril, I'm afraid we may need your skills for one last mission... You see, I _haven't _sent anyone to watch you..."

"What?! But then that means-"

"That someone _else _is monitoring you, yes."


	14. The Reflection

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated! If you guys wanna know exactly how Myde looks in this, then go to my profile and look at the picture xD

* * *

Demyx rolled his eyes when he entered the small bathroom that was attached to his room in the school dorms. The light was flashing repeatedly, a new bulb being needed despite Demyx having replaced it a few weeks previously. The door was bashed in, a result of a trance-like Sora having a fit shortly before he became human again. All the walls were white, the glass of the shower door cracked and seeming odd against the pure white walls. The mirror too was cracked, and how Demyx _longed _to look in a mirror after not having the chance to do so for weeks.

Dark bags hung under Demyx's eyes, Zexion's disappearance and lack of contact worrying him and jolting him to the core. Myde's _loving _comforting wasn't helping him much either. Black circles under his eyes with the accompaniment of bags pushed aside, the entire scene looked like something out of a horror movie, and Demyx half expected some monster to come darting out of his mirror to kill him.

His hair gel was picked up from the shelf, and as Demyx didn't really need to have a mirror when he styled his hair, he didn't look towards it as he styled. Demyx didn't particularly stare at a mirror all day, the only way he even knew he had bags under his eyes were when Roxas and Axel wanted to comment on it this morning.

So when Demyx looked into a mirror for the first time since he was shot, the sight that he saw caused him to squeak loudly and drop the hair gel to the floor, the sound clanging through the bathroom.

He had been expecting himself to look slightly different when he looked into the mirror, sure, but not _this _different. Blonde hair was hanging loosely off his reflections head, tickling his face and causing his nose to scrunch. But Demyx's hair _had _been styled, and therefore should have been up in the air and gravity defying when he looked in the mirror, and Demyx certainly didn't feel his nose scrunching.

It was with that thought circling his mind, and the fact that the shocked expressions on the reflections face that certainly was not on his own (his own face was more likely one of WTF?), Demyx came to the very smart conclusion that the face in the mirror most certainly wasn't his own.

_Oh. My. God._

The reflection's mouth moved as Myde spoke, Myde's voice echoing through Demyx's head, his mind forcing Demyx to trace his fingers across the reflections face, a look of amazement on the face as the reflection copied Demyx/Myde's actions. Demyx also noticed that the clothes that the reflection was wearing weren't his own. Demyx was wearing a 'Vote for Pedro' T-shirt, black jeans with a grey belt on, whereas the reflection wore a red shirt, a green hoodie placed over it and a black string necklace with a shark tooth hanging from it. The reflections face also had many freckles dusted lightly over his nose, his skin a lot darker than Demyx's naturally was.

_**Myde, you wouldn't happen to know who the **_hell _**is in my mirror, would you?**_

The reflection in the mirror shook its head, causing Demyx to jump in surprise, with the reflection staying still. At this the reflection's eyes widened and then narrowed, a sign that he had come to a conclusion.

_I'm your reflection_!

The reflection's mouth moved in time to Myde's words, causing Demyx to accept the fact that for some reason, Myde was being reflected in the mirror instead of himself.

_**This is impossible!**_

_Apparently not, Demyx... Holy crap, I can see myself!_

Demyx couldn't deny this fact when the reflection moved his lips again, eyes that were a shade lighter widening to the size of dinner plates. The reflection made no other movement though, and Demyx was forced to accept that he wouldn't be seeing himself in the mirror anytime soon.

_Do- do you think it would be possible for us to ever separate?_

_**I- I don't know... This is weird.**_

_I'll say._

The mirror Myde was visibly startled, his head cocking to the side slightly every few seconds to examine what seemed to be Demyx.

_**Hey Myde, can you see yourself in the reflection through my eyes, or are you in my head mind wise, but in the mirror body-wise?**_

_I'm looking at myself in the mirror through your eyes, and everything I think of doing the reflection is doing... So now, I'm looking over my body that isn't technically mine, but it looks like I'm looking you over._

The reflection Myde's mouth moved as he spoke, and Demyx felt like he really _was _talking to someone else, had the bottom half of Myde's body been visible. And that was probably only because the sink was covering the bottom part of the mirror.

_I just can't believe this. I never thought I'd ever see myself in a mirror again, as in the chasms there weren't exactly any mirrors, and before that I was _human. _Say, these are the clothes I- I died in..._

The reflection had a happy look on his face, which faltered towards the end of his sentence, turning into a frown when he realized what he'd said.

_**Its okay buddy, I won't judge you for that small fact.**_

Demyx smirked at his own comment, but the reflection Myde only frowned, shot him a glare and then smirked.

_Say, this means that _you _can no longer check your outfits in a mirror... Oh I'm going to have a field day with this._

Reflection Myde cackled, the malicious and smart-ass glint in his eyes caused Demyx to turn around grumbling, cursing the somebody inside his head.

* * *

"So, when I arrive out of portals at random intervals, I exp- Oh Jesus!" Larxene hissed menacingly as she exited the portal, glaring at the scene in front of her before she pressed her palms of her hands into her eyes, ignoring the protests of Roxas and Axel. "Somebody get me some bleach, I need to cleanse my eyes and brain from those horrible images!"

Larxene kept her hands pressed to her eyes for a few more minutes, before a half naked Roxas informed her she could turn around, Axel hopping on one foot whilst trying to get a pair of jeans up his legs.

"You _seriously _need to give us a warning when you're about to arrive."

"Either way, I'm going to need Vexen to erase that from my memory. I don't think _anyone _in Dark City wants to see that on the screens." Larxene answered snidely, removing her hands from her eyes and spinning around to face them. Roxas only rolled his eyes, pulling his t-shirt over his head and turning to the snarky blonde.

"Anywho, you must be here for a reason."

"Aye, that I am Roxas. Superior sent me to check up on you. He wasn't too pleased when I told him I left you guys on a life/death situation when I _could've _helped out." She rolled her eyes partially, allowing them to freeze on a small, delicate pink petal that was very slowly falling from the ceiling. Roxas and Axel both stared at it in curiosity, and Larxene cursed.

"Damn you Marluxia... Bloody fancy entrances."

"Marluxia's here?" Axel asked, looking around for the assassin.

"Watch the petal." The petal slowly fell to the ground, the moment it made contact with the wooden flooring it exploded into a band of inky blackness, purple and black flames licking the edges of Roxas' room as the pink haired male stepped out.

"I _like _my entrances, it takes a lot of time to perfect them, you know." Marluxia protested, ignoring the nymphs scowl and turning to Roxas and Axel. "Ah, and I see that the two of you actually _are _alive. Didn't think you had it in you."

Axel flipped him off, whereas Roxas scowled. Larxene cast him a look that plainly screamed 'leave it', and both blondes looked towards the floor. Eventually Larxene looked back up at them.

"So anyway, the superior sent me to check up on you guys, as did Vexen. The superior wants to know if you're alive, which is _highly _obvious or I wouldn't be talking to you guys right now. That emo kid must have found a way to get you out of that situation." Larxene paced in the room, raising an eyebrow at the jewellery box that sat on the dresser. She winced when she opened the lid and the sharp music filled the room, making Marluxia slam the lid down with the end of his scythe.

"And _Vexen _wants to know if anything suspicious has been going on. Apparently a soul left the chasms a few weeks ago, and he wants to know if anyone you guys know here have shown any signs of being in the organization." Marluxia finished off; a bored look on his face that showed that he _clearly _didn't want to be here. Roxas and Axel both looked over to the pink haired neophyte, a look of surprise on the formers faces.

"You don't think that there's actu...ally there _is _someone we think may be in the organization." Roxas spluttered out, slowing down at the 'actually' in realization.

"Yeah, a friend of ours, Demyx. He was recently shot, and after that he's been acting really weird." Axel started.

"His voice sort of changes-"

"-He summoned up a portal-"

"-And a Sitar that disappeared and reappeared. Does that mean anything to you?" Roxas ended, looking up at them both. Larxene cackled, tugging her hood up over her head and hiding her face from view.

"Roxas, I believe that you've just told us the most _useful _information ever." She cackled again, ruffled his hair and set off through the portal that was still open, Marluxia rolling his eyes and following.

* * *

Xemnas entered Vexen's lab unnoticed, his portal quiet and his presence hidden as he made his way over to the scientist. Vexen eventually noticed him, jumping madly when he did.

"So Vexen please let me examine-"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"-that test tube..." Xemnas stared down at the jumpy nobody who was shaking and looking around madly, a guilty look in his eyes. It darkened and the blonde seemed to be cursing himself for screaming when it was obvious that Xemnas wasn't asking about his recent 'mistake.' Although after that reaction, he was about to.

"Number IV, what _have _you done?"

"Right... Well... Um you see –now this was purely an accident I assure you- but I happened to have made a small mistake on a recent experiment..." At this Xemnas glared down with golden eyes, no longer empty as they used to be, and as great as that would have sounded, the disappointment and need-to-know behind them wasn't wanted at this moment in time.

"Number IV" Xemnas warned, eyes bearing down on Vexen. The blonde scientist stuttered and struggled to form a sentence that wouldn't get him killed.

"Well you see, I had been working on an experiment that would have successfully pulled the remaining soul from the chasms of light and darkness, and in turn we would all remember. I made a machine, but when it was complete I noticed a slight malfunction."

"When exactly _did _you notice this malfunction?" Xemnas' left eye had developed a tick, which caused Vexen to fumble with his hands.

"Um..." He swallowed. "_After _I operated it..."

"And what are the effects this will have on the soul in the chasms?" Xemnas grinded out through gritted teeth, jaw clench and anger rising.

"Possibly three effects. It will either drag the soul out, like it is intended to, but much more violently. It _may _pull the soul out but force it into the wrong body, meaning that we would end up with some lunatic who believes he can control stuff when he can't. Or..."

"Or?" Xemnas hissed, knowing full well he wouldn't want to hear the next one. Vexen swallowed again, pulling his goggles off and pushing them to the side.

"Or it could cause extreme pain to the soul itself, tear it apart and then force it into its rightful body. _But _then that person would constantly feel the pain everywhere and eventually either kill themselves or get chucked into a mental hospital." Vexen look up at Xemnas, waiting for the blow to the head or the glare that _would and will _kill him. He winced when it didn't come, instead chucking his hands over his eardrums when the superior screamed,

"VEXEN YOU _IDIOT_!"

The superior _never _screamed.

* * *

"This couldn't get any worse..." Those were the words that left an unhappy Zexion's lips as he sat crossed armed on the large armchair in Leon's office. Leon was quickly tapping away at the keyboard on his computer, eyes narrowed and scanning the screen every few seconds to check the searches. With a satisfied grin he loudly pressed the 'enter' button, a low beeping sound confirming his request. He turned from his computer to face Zexion, whose eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"Well, good news is that we've realized who exactly is tracking you and having you monitored. Bad news is double. We don't know why they are tracking you, but they managed to have someone follow you here and now we have a security breach. The man who is having you tracked is called Rufus Shinra, perhaps you have heard of him?"

"Rufus Shinra as in _dead _Rufus Shinra?" Zexion raised an eyebrow, midnight eyes staring at Leon and forcing him to tell the truth.

"Well you see, that is the initial problem. He only faked his death, so that he could hide from the public eye and continue his operations underground. One of his agents got past the reception area, and is possibly on their way down here."

"Oh great! I'm wanted by some _dead _dude for some unknown reason; I could possibly _die _myself down here, and to top it all off you sound like you really don't care whether or not I die! I take back what I said earlier, because this _has _gotten worse!" Zexion hissed, throwing his hands in the air. He leaned back into the armchair, eyes staring towards the metal door that would open anytime soon.

"I have an agent on their way to the Shinra Headquarters to sort this all out. In the meantime I have no choice but to get you out of this building. As I do not know who is a mole in this building and who isn't, I am going to have to send you with the _only _agent I can trust _not _to kill you." Loud gunshots were heard outside, along with the sound of a body hitting the door. It was followed by the sound of someone dragging the body away, and then the door was opened with the woman's voice saying 'Welcome Ms Firen.' Zexion frowned, recognizing the name from _somewhere _and yet unable to place it with a face. The woman in question walked in, clad in all black and looking to be in about her mid-thirties from what he could tell by her figure and aura. Zexion frowned, not seeing her face when she pulled her mask off and looked at Leon.

"Sir, they're in the building. It seems that the mole was the receptionist, Sally. More are on their way now." Leon nodded at this, and Zexion inwardly cursed as he recognized the voice from _somewhere _but couldn't think _where._

Leon shot Zexion a gun, standing up from his own chair and pressing a hidden panel in the wall. Two passageways opened up in the wall, completely invisible to those who weren't observant. Zexion had seen the outlines of the passageways, but hadn't really guessed or cared why they were there. But now he did, oh he certainly did.

The woman reloaded her gun, looking over at Leon for instructions.

"I'll go to the generators and switch them off manually. Hopefully everyone in the building will get the hint and leave without being endangered, and we'll manage to trap the infiltrators in the process. Ms Firen, please escort Mr EnPeril out of the building through the second passageway." With that Leon delved into the darkness of his passageway, the wall closing down behind him and blending back in with everything else.

The woman who was escorting Zexion turned on her heel and faced him, giving him a warm smile with kind midnight eyes. From that smile, Zexion knew she didn't recognize him, but he certainly recognized her.

And as she moved forward to drag him through the hidden passage, his heart stopped and his mind froze, shock and horror sinking in as he _finally _recognized her voice and name.


	15. The Woman Revealed

****

A/N:

Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! (Luckless-Is-Me, Love-less emo neko and Roxas_IIIV_Pwns) So, here's the next chapter! I thought I'd post this one up early, as I won't have chance to write tomorrow and this chapter was just sitting here, so yeah...

* * *

"Hey Axel, Roxas, when you look at me, what do you- What the _hell _are you doing?!" Demyx walked through the front door to Axel and Roxas' home, through the living room and into the kitchen, to see a very strange sight. Roxas was sat in a kitchen chair, his chin resting in his palm, his arm resting on the table and a pout on his lips. Axel was stood behind him with a bright red comb, moving about randomly and brushing through certain parts of Roxas's hair. In all honesty, Demyx thought that Axel resembled a gay hairdresser. Roxas's hair was floppy and flat, all spikes removed and currently being styled by Axel.

_Hey, his hair sort of looks like mine when it's flat... Only mine is much more awesome._

_**Oh hush up**_

Demyx looked back at Axel, who had looked up with a grin on his face. Roxas had moved his eyes from the wall to Demyx's face, eyes lighting up with a look that screamed 'help me!'

"Oh hey Demyx! I'm just styling Roxas' hair, I think he'd suit a fringe!" Axel said gleefully, pulling all the hair back from Roxas's face and putting a parting in it. Roxas growled as the comb was raked through his hair, left eye twitching.

_I so got to see how this turns out._

Demyx ignored Myde, sitting down in a chair opposite Roxas and watching as Axel finished styling Roxas's hair. Eventually the Pyro had finished, and he waved the comb in the air and announced to Roxas and Demyx,

"I would just like to inform you all that I am amazing. 'Kay thanks bye!" Axel waved his hands at Roxas in a 'tada' pose, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Demyx burst into giggles at the sight, and Roxas demanded a mirror. Axel smirked at Roxas, holding a mirror above his head.

_Oh holy mother of- Demyx he looks like him out of the Addams family! _

Myde's comment made Demyx's laughter double in volume and intensity, the blonde choking for breath as he hid his red face in his arms.

"Aw but Roxy, you suit it!"

"I obviously don't if he's laughing like that!"

"Demyx, stop laughing!" Axel ordered, and Demyx placed his head into his arms on the table, muffling his giggles. Roxas looked in the mirror, his barely visibly eyes widening.

"What the hell did you do to me?! I look like cousin Itt!" Roxas hissed, glaring up at the redhead. Demyx lifted his head, eyes looking over Roxas once more before he burst into another fit of giggles.

"Oi! Laugh at me one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you with your Sitar!" Roxas glared at the other blonde, who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Demyx, stop laughing at Roxas, it's not funny." Axel said, putting on a false high voice and putting a hand on his hip, his other hand waving the comb around in the air.

"You're right, it's not funny, not at- Oh fuck it" Demyx gave a snicker "Yes it is." Myde's own laughter in Demyx's head made his laughter increase tenfold, and Demyx could practically see his other's smirk as they laughed.

"Demyx!" Axel's own face was developing a smirk, and should he continue laughing any longer, then Axel too would be doubled over from laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just..." Demyx sat upright, small chokes of laughter escaping his lips every so often. "It's just; you would actually suit it should it be _equal _lengths, and should it be straightened in that way. I don't think scraping all the gel from his hair and then pushing it into that style is going to work." Demyx closed his eyes tightly as another bout of giggles took over, and Roxas threaded his hands through his hair.

Axel snickered, moving to sit on the last kitchen chair, throwing the comb onto the table and leaning back in the chair, before examining his own hair.

"So Demyx, have you been feeling okay lately?" Roxas asked, knowing that the other blonde must be worried sick about his boyfriend. At the question Demyx smiled sadly, looking over at Roxas.

"I suppose. I mean, I had to sign all these forms for him the other day, but I'm worried that he'll get killed for not killing me. And the lack of contact just makes it worse. I'd rather know if he was in danger or not, instead of having the empty feeling of loneliness. It's like I'm slipping back into the life of the nobodies. And then at the end of the day, I'll sit back; look out the window and think-"He was cut off by Axel who randomly spoke up, not realizing how important the conversation was.

"Hey, my hair is _really _soft underneath..." The redhead went back to examining his spikes, and both blondes sighed.

"Zexion will be fine Demyx, don't worry too much about it."

"Yeah Dem, besides, Shorty told you that it would be obvious if he died. And it's only been a week."

"Yeah, I suppose. Anywho, depression aside, I know one good thing that has come from today!"

"Oh really Demyx? And what is that?" Axel asked, and an eyebrow rose as he watched the mulleted blonde. Demyx grinned madly, looking over at Roxas.

"With that hairstyle Roxas, we know that you don't need a Halloween costume!" Demyx ducked just in time as the mirror went sailing over his head, smashing against the wall as Demyx and Axel collapsed into peals of laughter, Roxas glaring at them with a pout on his lips.

* * *

"Myde is annoying the shit out of me" Demyx informed Axel and Roxas during a science lesson. Roxas merely shrugged, whereas Axel looked up from his work and thought for a moment.

"Kick the shit out of him."

"Seeing as he doesn't have a body Axel, then that will be extremely hard."

"Hmm... Interesting that he- wait _what?!_" Axel stared at Demyx as if he had three heads.

_Great move, smartass. He doesn't know about me... Now he's going to think you're crazy! Which hey, you _are_!_

_**Oh shut up **_**please**_**!**_

Demyx could practically see Myde roll his eyes, and he stared over at the window. His reflection was shown clearly in the glass, and Demyx took that as a good way to Axel and Roxas Myde.

"Well I have my somebody joined with me, and it's crazy really. He always talks to me, and I know I'm not insane."

"That's what they all say..." Axel muttered, making Demyx slap him across the face.

"Hey! Look, if you don't believe me, how to you explain that?!" Demyx murmured, pointing to his reflection in the glass. Myde was reflected in the same pose he was, smirk on his face whereas Demyx's face was one of determination.

"I don't see what's- Holy shit!" Axel yelped, eyes widening at the reflection that held a smirk. Roxas only raised an eyebrow.

"That's interesting. I'd say it was a joke if your face wasn't one of determination and the reflection's is one of a smart ass smirk." Roxas observed, turning his head back to the book he was working on. Quite suddenly, however, the teacher stopped talking, seemingly frozen in place, along with everyone else in the room. Roxas looked around frantically; Axel whispered 'awesome' and Demyx started to get scared.

"Oh my, it's the apocalypse!" Demyx whispered, eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Demyx, you do know that the meaning of apocalypse is actually 'to reveal', not the end of something." Axel muttered to him, the two of them not noticing the portal opening behind them, two blondes stepping out.

Larxene looked at Demyx, eyebrow raised before she slapped him upside the head, causing him to kick into a giggle mode.

"Hmph, why is he still moving? Luxord did you cast the spell right?" Larxene hit him up the head again, and again, and then again.

"Obviously..." The other blonde muttered, leaning against one of the desks and staring down at the three of them. Demyx was giggling madly, his eyes clouding and un-clouding as Myde attempted to take over his body many times.

"Then why is he still moving?" She hit him again, this time much harder than before.

"It's because he's not a somebody. He's technically a nobody. We think he may be number nine. He's the one we told you about the other day." Axel answered, prodding Demyx in the head. Demyx glared up at Axel with clouded eyes, before they cleared and the blonde giggled again.

"Ah, well we have another message from Vexen. He wants you to look out in case anyone you know starts to go into fits, or seems to remember. Pretty much the same as the last message, only more important."  
"How is it more important?" Roxas asked, looking up at Larxene curiously.

"Well this person is more likely to die when their soul enters their body, as Vexen made some sort of machine and then fucked it up. So you had better hope that the soul doesn't enter their body, because then they are _screwed_." Larxene informed them, before opening up another portal. Luxord pulled the time spell off everyone in the room, disappearing after Larxene into the portal just as everyone kicked back into life.

"Heheh, hey Axel, I think there may be little people living in the ceiling..." Demyx whispered, a giggle being held back extremely well. Axel only shook his head, wondering exactly _how _hard Larxene had hit him.

"Demyx, you put your head back on that table, think about what you have just said, and then apologize to me for screwing up my mind."

* * *

"I-I don't believe this..." Zexion stared at the woman opposite him, who was most obviously starting to get a little creeped out by Zexion's stare. She looked behind her, periwinkle hair falling over her eyes as she looked back at him, eyebrows raised.

"Um, are you feeling okay? Because we really need to get going, and I don't need you throwing up on me." Her voice was exactly as he remembered it, and it made Zexion wonder why the hell he hadn't realized who she was. After all, he'd hacked into the databases many times before. The woman took his silence as a 'Yes I'm fine' and proceeded to push him roughly through the opening in the wall, climbing through herself and closing it from the inside. The door/panel lowered with a small hiss, and clicked into place, successfully hiding the entrance.

The woman pushed him through the small passageways, the tunnel like system twisting and turning at every chance it could. It was designed so one would not know which way was actually a turn and what was a wall, and many times Zexion walked into the side of the vents. That in turn would cause him to hiss in pain, immediately try to straighten up and in turn cause him to whack his head off the low ceiling. The woman was snickering every time he did this, and eventually he whirred around and glared murderously at her. She grinned, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to speak. The words out of his mouth were not ones she expected.

"Look Tabatha, why don't you just keep your gob _shut_ and help me get out of this building, hmm?" He hissed, and the woman looked taken aback, eyes narrowing and eyebrows knitting together.

"How do you know my name?" At this it was Zexion's turn to look taken aback, and he merely raised an eyebrow and added a 'duh!' tone to his voice.

"Obviously I've checked the records in the databases. Your photo and name has come up many times." Zexion refrained from gulping guiltily, as Tabatha would immediately realize who he was, and he had to stay hidden from her.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too. There's no possible way for you to know my name, none at all." At this Zexion raised another eyebrow, should they rise any further they'd be in his hairline.

"And why is that?" At this Tabatha fixed him with a suspicious look, one periwinkle eyebrow raised and her lips pursed.

"Two reasons, actually. The first one is that my _real _name isn't on the database; therefore you shouldn't know that it is Tabatha. Second, you say you checked _your _database. I don't work for this company..." At this Zexion face palmed, resisting the urge to smack his head off the metal walls around them, eventually giving into that urge and then realizing that it wasn't a wall he was attempting to bash his head in with, but thin air. Instead he started to walk down the passageway, attempting to avoid conversation with Tabatha.

But she was as persistent as he was.

"So how _do _you know my real name? I'm smart, I normally would have figured this out by now, but you're pretty hard to read." Tabatha followed him through the maze of passageways, eventually kicking open grate type lid and pulling out something that resembled a tiny laptop.

"Do you have kids, Tabatha?" Zexion asked, watching as the woman punched in a code, resulting in a green light flashing and the hidden wall door opening quickly. Tabatha froze at this question, and Zexion knew all too well that she was weighing her options. Tell the kid she doesn't know, or don't?

"I have two sons... I used to have two step-daughters too, but I'm no longer married to their father." Her voice was thick and sharp, evidence that the topic was touchy for her. Zexion pressed onwards.

"Ah, how old are your sons?"

"Twelve and nineteen..." Zexion smirked at this. She had good math, that or a good memory. Her voice held a tone that suggested he shut up right now and leave the topic alone, which in turn made Zexion more curious about her.

"You keep in contact with the eldest?" At this the woman stood up straight, a look on her face that showed she was fed up with the questions. She roughly shoved Zexion out of the passage in the wall, before dragging him back last second and shooting three bullets into the room. Three grunts of pain were heard, and Zexion stared around the room at the three bodies in the centre.

_Men hiding behind chairs... Amazing spies they are, huh?_

Zexion blinked, the thought in his head seemingly not his own. He ignored it, passing it off as a comment of shock, and instead followed Tabatha through the lower parts of the building. The tension between them was murderous, tugging at the air and causing both to mentally choke as they made their way into a lift.

"So Tabatha, do you consider yourself a good mother?" Zexion asked the question innocently, but the woman's reaction was disturbing to say the least. She was nothing like what he remembered.

The woman's hand lashed out to press the emergency stop button on the lift, her other hand moving to her gun. The safety was clicked off and the barrel of the Berretta.92 was pushed at Zexion's temple, threatening to give him a very nice tattoo for his forehead should she pull the trigger.

"How _dare _you! You have absolutely _no _idea what I have to go through day in day out! You are nothing but an arrogant teenage spy, like all the others but somehow still alive to work in the field! I _am _a good mother to my son, as my other one is out there somewhere; dead or alive I don't know! So when you start asking me whether or not I consider myself a good mother, think twice about the fact that I am practically _killing _myself with the knowledge that my eldest could be buried in a graveyard with an unmarked grave!" Tabatha growled, midnight eyes ablaze with fury as the gun was pressed harder into Zexion's temple.

Despite the situation, Zexion didn't widen his eyes or wince in fear. Tabatha was much too easy to wind up, a drastic change from years ago when they would have petty banter across the kitchen table.

"You know Tabatha; I _do _class you as a bad mother. You are inconsistent, rude, _too _nosy, whiny and annoying!"

"How the hell would you know that about me, when we don't know each other?!" The woman hissed, eyes narrowed with a fire raging behind them. The same fire that was burning behind Zexion's eyes.

"How would I know?! You are seriously asking me that?! How about I ask you a small question."

"Shoot..." She muttered, eyes glaring into his own. Her gun barrel was most likely leaving a mark on his head.

"Do you want to know why I am classing you as a bad mother?"

"Why?" She made a point by pressing the barrel harder to his head.

"Because you are completely clueless! What kind of mother can look her own son in the eyes and _not _realize who he is?!" Zexion growled out, back teeth grinding as he spat the question out. At this Tabatha's eyes widened in shock, the gun dropping from her hands as they flew to her mouth. She took a step back, eyes no longer locked with his, but searching him to see if he was telling the truth. Only when they locked eyes again did she speak, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Z-Zexion? Is it really you?" Her voice was feeble and weak, a broken tone to it as she asked the question. Zexion only nodded his head, eyes narrowed and glaring at her with his own midnight eyes. Her eyes widened even more as her knees buckled beneath her, her body falling backwards and banging against the doors of the lift, her hand still over her mouth as she stared at him in shock.


	16. Thoughts of Love

**A/N: ***Weeps* only two more chapters after this one! Or maybe one, I'm not sure; it depends on how much I write

* * *

Larxene drummed her fingers impatiently on the marble arms of her seat. One leg was crossed over the other, her foot swaying as her mind was barely paying attention to what was being said. Boredom was a feeling she'd rather live without. Marluxia was directly opposite her, his head in his palm with the connected elbow on the chair seat, his eyes looking up at Vexen who was speaking.

Larxene caught the end of Vexen's words, and having been informed of the situation by Marluxia earlier, she knew what it was regarding, and therefore spoke up before the superior could answer.

"Basically Vexen, you screwed up! You have told us this twice already, and with the same excuse as _how _you screwed up! It's not the machines fault, nor is it the fault of the barriers around the chasms. You made that machine knowing full well it may not work properly. You could have tested it on a soul in the chasms of light, or a soul in the chasms of darkness. That would make no difference to the organization. But you chose to test it on the soul of the final member to our organization; therefore it is _your _fault that we may never return to the thirteen we once were!" Larxene ranted, earning a few looks of agreement and a few of disagreement. Vexen's left eye twitched, and he glared up at the blonde.

"Number XII, I was certain that the machine would work, and it seems unfortunate that it hasn't, -"

"Either way, if you were certain that the thing would work, you should have tested it on a less important soul before you used it. I agree with XII. Number VI was the only one we needed to find, not including number IX who we have found but do not yet remember." Lexaeus spoke up, and many in the room turned to the Silent Hero in shock. One could never get more than three words out of him at once. And seeing as the Silent Hero was friends with Vexen, the fact that he was going against him was something. Larxene looked smug at this, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down at the blonde scientist. His left eye seemed to have developed a tick.

"Superior, what do you have to say about this, man?" Xigbar spoke up, and the rest of them all turned to Xemnas, waiting for a reaction. The silverette looked down at them all, a bored glint in his golden eyes.

"I side with you both. Vexen, you were right to use the machine as quickly as possible so that our organization could be filled again. However as Larxene and Lexaeus have pointed out, you should have tested it first so that we were certain it would work."

At this Saix nodded along with the superior, and Larxene held back a laugh as Marluxia mimicked The Lunar Diviner, his soft blue eyes rolling around their sockets behind the berserkers back. Larxene tried to do the same, failing as she could not nod her head and roll her eyes at the same time. Xemnas sent Marluxia a glare, and the pink haired assassin stopped immediately, attempting to merge himself with his marble seat.

"Meeting is adjourned. Vexen, fix that machine and get that soul out of there."

* * *

All Ienzo could feel was pain. It was twisting around his body, seeping through his veins and running along his bones, encasing him in a shell that couldn't really be there, because random shells of pain don't just appear in the chasms of light and darkness. Maybe in the chasms of light, or the chasms of darkness, but certainly not in the chasms of between. The pain was throbbing, taking over his mind at times and then loosening its hold slightly, before sending a wave of pain through him once more.

He personally felt like he was being teared apart, hungry cannibals tearing at his skin hungrily, attempting to rip off as much as they could, before morphing into nurses with needles and stabbing at him endlessly with the sharp objects. That's what it felt like.

But in reality, Ienzo was pretty sure he was imagining this, as there wasn't anyone in the chasms capable of doing this, and even if there were, Ienzo was only a soul and therefore didn't really have a body. He was just a transparent ghost, doomed to be locked there forever because of one failure. The first soul in there, the last to leave if that would ever be possible. Myde had already gone, and Ienzo found the place eerily quiet without the blondes constant muttering to himself.

Ienzo's mind snapped back to the pain reverberating through his body, and had the strange feeling of being lifted from the floor and pulled in every direction, despite his 'body' staying in the place next to the pool of sight.

The pain throbbed through his body once more, before suddenly stopping completely, and Ienzo held his breath, despite him not really needing to. Next moment a wave pulsated from his heart, sending more out like a ripple effect as flames tugged at his body, engulfing him burning him alive without really damaging his skin.

And then an unknown force slammed his eyelids closed, a pressure pushing down on them so that his eyes felt like they were rolling backwards in his head. The pressure was all over his body, pressing hard on his skin so that his body curled up, only to vanish beneath him with all the pain gone, nothing but a memory.

Ienzo opened his eyes, shocked to see that the sight in front of him wasn't what he was expecting. He was no longer in the chasms, but instead was in a square lift, staring down through a veil at a woman whimpering and arguing with herself on the floor.

* * *

Tabatha Illuze was far from the average thirty-six year old woman. She had been raised by government officials, trained and killed for said officials, fallen pregnant at seventeen whilst on a mission and had ended up being forced to leave her job with an outstanding pay check. A man was brought in to act as the father of the baby, along with his own two kids. Tabatha had again fallen pregnant, thus starting what she called 'the Zexion chain.' It was a chain of events that proved to her once and for all that this man would _never _treat Zexion the same as his other three kids.

To her, it was no wonder that Zexion had left at fourteen, called off the search for himself and then disappeared again, never to be seen by _anyone _he knew. It was actually a surprise that he hadn't left sooner; most kids in that predicament wouldn't have lasted, but then again Zexion had a sharp tongue and fantastic comebacks. So when Zexion had left, Tabatha packed her bags, took her other son and left the man that was supposedly Zexion's father, going to a different branch of government for a new job. Zexion's brother had no idea that his home school 'teacher' was actually a trained killer.

But it _was _a surprise to her that her old bosses had taken Zexion in under their wing, changing his name and keeping him safe. Perhaps they had assisted him purposely, knowing that her son was on the streets with no help, hoping that he had his mother's skill. Or perhaps they refused to help him until they found out who he was. It was inevitable that Zexion would have ended up with them, but that was only if he had still been living with Tabatha at sixteen.

But then again, one should not look a gift horse in the mouth.

So when the grey/lavender haired male that she was escorting through the building revealed that he was her son, years of uneasiness and fear washed away to be replaced by shock. Tabatha didn't know that her son had been taken in, had thought he was dead for five years until this very moment when he had shouted at her and everything clicked into place.

Only to be replaced with another bout of horror, her mind cursing and murdering her for not being able to recognize her son at first sight. After all, he had clearly asked 'What kind of mother can look her own son in the eyes and not realize who he is?', and that only made her feel worse. Looking at him now, she was amazed she didn't notice it sooner.

Sure, his voice was deeper and he was perhaps a little taller, but other than that he was the same. Same colour hair, same eye shade and same face, albeit with a more defined jaw. So how bad must she be if she was unable to recognize him, yet he was able to realize who she was when she first walked into the room?

Obviously very bad, if the look on said sons face was anything to go by. He was calmly leaning against the wall of the lift with his arms crossed over his body, an evil glare being sent her way by midnight blue orbs that weren't exactly the same shade as her own. Tabatha strung a dozen words together, her mouth opening to speak before Zexion cut in front of her.

"Save it, I don't need to hear it. Just get me out of here." He muttered, his eyes momentarily glazing over, before he seemed to be brought back to reality. His eyes followed Tabatha as she slowly picked herself up from the floor of the elevator, dried up tears in her eyes. She sniffled, her fingers moving to find the bottom floor button, the button going red when her fingers pressed down on it.

The rest of the lift ride went in silence, as did the passage through the building. It was all quiet, no pursuers or small noises, apart from the should be unnerving sound of the generator being shut down, which catapulted the entire building into darkness. There wasn't even a sound when they left through the back door of the building and into the lit alleyway, the moonlight reflecting of their hairstyles. Tabatha leaded them through the maze way of alleys, her gun in hand as she watched the sky instead of the paths.

"So... Has my Zexion had any little crushes since I last saw him?" She asked, attempting to break through the suffocating silence that was descended over them. Tabatha swore she heard something along the lines of 'I'm not your Zexion' escape his lips before he looked up at her.

"I'm nineteen years old. I don't do crushes."

"Ah, but you have some form of love?"

"I didn't say that."

"Nor are you denying it." She saw his shoulders tense in the darkness, and could practically feel his glare.

"There may be someone. Not that it should really concern you."

"So who is she?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's a she?" Zexion asked as he looked up at a street sign. His eyes seemed to glint as if he recognized the street name. Moving quicker than he should have been able to, Zexion had retreated to the back of the alleyway, seeming to search for something.

"Oh, so it's a guy!" Tabatha exclaimed, watching as her son found a silver briefcase, unlatching the latches and pulling it open. Zexion groaned, yet Tabatha was unsure as to whether it was because of the case or what she had said. "You know, if it is a guy, I definitely understand. I won't think any less-"

"I personally don't give a shit about what you think mother, to be perfectly honest. But yes, it is a guy." Zexion answered sharply, a defensive tone lacing into his voice. He clasped the case shut, flinging it up high into the air and allowing it to land on the roof.

"Does Zexion _love _him?" Tabatha teased, yelping when Zexion grabbed her arms roughly. At first she thought he would hit her, but when he turned her around and pulled something from her back, she realized he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Did you know you were being tracked?" He hissed at her, throwing the red beeping device onto the floor and crushing it with his foot.

"No, I didn't. But Zexion, do stop avoiding the question. Do you or do you not love this boy that you have a crush on?" At this Zexion looked up at her with a strange look in his eyes, before he stormed forward, snatching her gun from her hands as he moved. Tabatha followed.

"I never _ever _saw the point of love. Many of the human subjects that Leon would make us experiment on would speak continuously of how they loved their families. How they would _willingly _sacrifice themselves for another human. I could never see the point. Why sacrifice your own life for someone else's, when there's a small chance of them ever doing the same for you should the situation be reversed? Why submit yourself to an emotion that tears you apart from the inside, cuts and wounds you so much, and practically destroys you should anything happen to the one you love?

'But the human subjects talked about it like it was amazing, yet to me it was a form of weakness. Your enemy could harm that person knowing it would get to you, knowing it would _kill _you. I could never understand why people would love another person if it only caused them pain in the end." Tabatha sighed as he ranted, following Zexion through the alleys as he led them out. Why had her son turned out to be a love hating person?

"Zexion, Love does have its bad things, but it's also wonderful."

"I know."

"You know?" Tabatha was surprised. After his little speech, she was certain he had never experienced it. He sounded like an outsider observing love.

"You didn't let me finish. That's what I thought of it. That's what I thought of the emotion that practically threw off all elements of light and darkness and managed to allow the heart to prevail.

'But then I met someone. And let me just say that after going through the pain of having to shoot him myself, I know I would gladly jump in front of a bullet for him." At this Tabatha almost squealed, pulling Zexion into a tight hug. She was sure that that would make him less hostile towards her, more open. She knew that the Zexion he was showing her wasn't the real one; she was his mother for god's sake!

But when Zexion pushed her away with a scoff, he wondered if perhaps he had turned into a pessimistic rock.

"Oh please, I haven't even been with you for longer than two hours; don't think I will spill my darkest secrets to you just because we are cursed with being related." He hissed, making his way further through the alley and towards the helicopter that had been waiting for them.

* * *

"Well, at least we know he's okay." Demyx muttered as he walked into Roxas' front room, an icepack pressed to his forehead where a large bump was forming. Axel looked up with a look of confusion on his face, prompting Roxas to hold up a heavy book with 'I'm okay – Z' written across the white front cover in purple sharpie.

"Subtle." Axel commented, nodding his head as he looked at the book. "Does it have anything written in it?" Roxas shrugged, tossing the book at Axel who only just caught it, the book stopping millimetres from his face. Roxas snickered, whereas Demyx groaned whilst laying down on one of the sofas. Axel flipped through the page.

"Kill. Bored. Demyx." Axel raised an eyebrow as he read the small words that were printed separately on different pages. Demyx looked up, eyebrows narrowed.

"Give me that." Demyx caught the book before it landed in his stomach, getting the pages from the first one and flipping through them one by one.

"It says 'Please kill me now Demyx. I'm starting to get bored of all this shit, but I have to go through with it, and then we'll both be okay. See you guys soon.'" Demyx closed the book, dropping it to the floor and replacing his icepack to his head.

"How did you figure that out?"

"The sentence was written in single words in the bottom corner of each page. All you had to do was read the words backwards dipshit." Demyx yawned, Roxas looked surprised and Axel sighed.

"Myde, is that you?"

"You make him sound like he has multiple personalities." Roxas muttered, shaking his head.

"Well how else am I supposed to get Demyx back?" They both looked towards Demyx.

"Hey don't look at me! He relaxed and allowed me to take over. He's tired." Demyx/Myde answered, still holding the icepack to his head and looking around the room blankly. Roxas looked over at Axel, who merely shrugged, popping a piece of chocolate from a tray into his mouth.

* * *

Demyx woke up to warmth, peace and a murderous headache.

_Ow Jesus Demyx, next time you see something coming towards you at high speeds, dodge it, don't stare at it. _

Myde hissed into his head, the pounding noise that was reverberating in Demyx's head doing the same to Myde. Demyx only groaned, rolling over in his bed before noticing that something was very, _very _wrong. Demyx turned over in his bed, the warmth beneath him leaving and causing his eyes to flutter open.

Only when he saw what he did, did Demyx start to scream in shock.


	17. Nothing Changes

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! This is the last chapter, and I have to thank everyone who reviewed! (**IluvToady, Kelseywazhere Miss Sparkey, Roxas XIII Pwns, Love-less Emo-Neko, CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, XloneXwriter, Soomin, NatCat5, Zeldafreak17, Luckless-is-me, Finale Di Amore, PencilsLovePaper, MuffinPirate, XYukii, LiteraryMirage, Youngnozomi, Night's Mirth, SilverWhiteDragon and –JansenFriedh827-)** I don't think I would have been able to continue this story without any of you, and so I hope that you all like this long final chapter! I dedicated a one-shot to you all! It's in my profile, and it's called 'Don't Say I Didn't Warn You'

* * *

Demyx leaped up from his bed in the guest bedroom, his eyes staring down in shock and horror at the naked blonde male in the bed who seemed just as shocked as he was. The blonde grabbed the white sheets and pulled them straight up to his chin, eyes wide as he stared at Demyx.

_**Myde, any idea who the fuck this is?**_

_I- wait a minute..._

The blonde in the bed slowly started to move, wrapping the sheets around him as he stood up. He wobbled and swayed, almost falling flat on his face. It seemed as if he hadn't walked in years, and he seemed to not realize how to move properly. The blonde looked up at him, his hand on the wall to hold him steady, and his knees buckling every few seconds.

"D-Demyx?" He asked, blonde hair falling in front of his face and framing his cheekbones. The blue eyes were looking up at Demyx's own, the shade familiar.

_**Myde... Who is it?**_

_It's... It's... Holy shit, you can hear me still?_

_**Why wouldn't I be able to- Holy crap!**_

Demyx jumped backwards from his place near the window, his fully clothed body sailing backwards and hitting the wardrobe with a loud thud. A mirror was conveniently placed on the furthest wall, and when Demyx saw his own reflection across the room instead of the blonde cocky one that he was so accustomed too, he screamed inwardly.

"_Myde_?!" Demyx allowed his mouth to drop open in shock, the action making him look like a goldfish. The other blonde nodded, his legs giving way and his body sliding down the wall, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Demyx rushed forward, kneeling down to Myde's height on the floor and staring at the blonde. His hands moved away the white sheet from his chest, Demyx's hand being placed over where the heart should be. A strong, detectable heartbeat was pulsing under the warm skin, and Myde's eyes continued to widen as he placed his own hand to Demyx's neck.

"Y-you still have a heart..." Myde stuttered, and Demyx grinned in realization. They both finally had hearts! Demyx smiled inwardly at how vulnerable Myde looked. He had always seemed cocky and confident in the way he spoke to Demyx in the mind, and in the dreams and memories that Demyx had of him. Now however, the other blonde seemed exactly how Demyx had seemed when he himself was created, vulnerable, shocked, amazed and frightened. Although in this scenario Myde happened to be naked. That fact alone would have made Demyx blush in total embarrassment, but the fact that he practically _was _Myde totally sealed all entrances for embarrassment. Demyx did have the courtesy to jump up from where he was kneeling, go over to the wardrobe and returned a few moments later with clothes and underwear for Myde.

It was then that Axel and Roxas burst through the door, Roxas looking disgruntled and Axel half-asleep, a chakrams in his hands.

"Where is 'e?" Axel muttered, eyes lidded as he took in the room. Roxas only rolled his eyes, realizing that Demyx _hadn't _screamed because an assassin was in his room, and put it down to Demyx seeing his reflection or something. Until he saw the naked blonde wrapped up in the sheets on the floor.

"Demyx, who is this? We're going to have to tell Zexion about this you know." Roxas muttered, yanking the chakrams from Axel's hands and hitting him lightly over the head with them. Axel groaned, laying down on the floor and curling up, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Roxas! It's not what it looks like! This is Myde, he's my somebody! You know the guy who normally shows up in the mirror!"

_Great explanation, dumbass._

At this Demyx cast a glance over to Myde, who held a smirk unworthy of the Cheshire cat on his face. Myde merely shrugged when Demyx glared at him, before he stood up (sheets still wrapped around him) and moved past Roxas to the bathroom so he could get changed. Roxas stared after him with astonished eyes.

"_He's _your somebody! Him!?" Roxas choked out, eyes turning to the bathroom door when a loud 'obviously' was shouted out. Demyx stifled a giggle when Myde's voice ran through his head as his somebody was cursing something about toilet seats and carpets.

* * *

"But Ma'am, I'm a hundred percent certain I am supposed to be here." Myde stated, his eyes showing slight shock, astonishment, confusion and vulnerability. The lady at the desk sighed sadly, and Demyx could have sworn there were tears in her eyes as she regarded one of the blondes in front of her.

"Okay sweetie, don't worry. We'll sort this out. What's your name again?"

"Myde, Myde Miyona. Twin brother to Demyx Miyona. My parents certainly sent the form in at the end of the old term, and it says here that I'm supposed to start when the Easter holidays are over. Look." Myde held out a letter that held the schools logo in the top left corner, and seemed to be signed by the head of the university. The woman looked over it, sighing sympathetically.

"Hm, it seems you _are _supposed to start at the beginning of the new term. Something must be wrong with the computer. Perhaps it is because you are here in scholarship, whereas your brother is on paid education. Normally when there is no bank details, then there is always a problem." The woman shook her head, her fingers dancing swiftly across the keyboard of her computer. She finally looked up after a few minutes of typing.

"What's your last name again?"

"Miyona. Myde Miyona." Myde answered, brushing some of his hair from his face. His eyes were full of confusion and slight relief, and Demyx merely stared.

"Okay sweetie, I've got you here on the registers now. Here's a copy of your timetable, and I will see you when the new school term begins." The woman smiled sweetly and handed Myde a timetable, before waving them both off. Both of them walked out of the swivel doors to the school, Demyx only speaking when they were out of earshot.

"How the _hell _did you do that? She practically ate your bullshit!"

"Acting my dear Demyx, acting. All you need is a charming smile, innocent eyes and a pleading confused voice, and the cats in the bag." Myde snickered, a conniving smirk on his face as they walked out of the school grounds.

"She was almost _crying _because your name wasn't on that school list! You don't even know the woman, and you had her wrapped around your finger!"

"Oh please Demyx, no one can resist my charming good looks. Something that unfortunately wasn't passed on to you." Myde muttered the last part with a grin on his face, and Demyx reacted by smacking him up the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Oh remove the stick from your ass Dem, I was kidding!" Myde hissed, rubbing the back of his head. They got to the universities gates, and Demyx used his clearance card to get the metal gates open.

"You know, you are so cocky it's unbelievable. You would never guess that we were the same person."  
"That's generally the point."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, his shoes scuffing the path loudly as he almost tripped up.

"Well that's what nobodies are. Most of the time they're the polar opposites of who they once were." Myde answered, folding up the timetable he had been given and placing into his hoodie pocket.

"Explain."

"Well, I am arrogant, cocky, and big headed, annoying, slightly selfish, curious and fearless. You are the exact opposite, apart from the fact that you too are annoying and curious. I suck at playing the Sitar, whereas the Sitar is your weapon and helps controls your nobody element. When I dated Ienzo, he was smart, funny, loved to get himself into fist fights with anyone who annoyed me, selfless, and cuddly. The Zexion you know is still smart, however he _isn't _cuddly, hates to get his hands dirty, the only form of funny from him is sarcasm and he's far from selfless. Complete opposites of the original. Do you know Ienzo had no sense of smell? One could spray cologne up his nose and he'd never smell it."

"That explains why Zexion has a good sense of smell." Demyx nodded as he said this, understanding why he was so different from Myde, and why Roxas was so different to Sora. Myde nodded as he heard Demyx's thoughts. That was another trick the two had realized. The fact that they were the same person, and the fact that they had been forced into one body for a while had meant that Myde could still hear Demyx's thoughts, and Demyx could hear Myde's, no matter how far away they were from each other.

They both finally reached Roxas's house, and Demyx struggled to get his keys from his jean pockets. He was about to put the key into the door (Roxas had given him one) when Myde's hand gripped his wrist quickly, stopping him from opening the door. Demyx looked up at him, but Myde was only staring at him in shock.

"Ienzo is in there." At this Demyx let go of the keys, letting them dangle in the lock whilst his eyes widened.

"Actually there physically, or only mentally?" Demyx asked. Myde shook his head.

"Mentally."

"Then that means Zexion is back!" At this Demyx ran straight through the unlocked door, unable to give Myde a chance to stop him before he entered the place. Myde instead ran after him, attempting to grab him before he reached Zexion. He only just managed to grab the blonde's wrist again, but Demyx had already ran into the front room, his body coming to a halt and causing Myde to run straight into him.

"Demyx don't-"

_Whatever you do, do not scream..._

_**Z-Zexion? Myde what's happened to him?!**_

Demyx allowed his eyes to widen at the sight in front of him. Axel and Roxas were both sat on the floor to the left of Zexion, and the slate haired male was laid down in the middle of Roxas's laminated floor, his hand clutched to his abdomen where a massive blood patch was formed on his shirt. He was breathing heavily, his body convulsing every few moments. The keys dropped from Demyx's hands, clattering to the floor loudly and causing Roxas and Axel to both look up. Roxas stood up from his place on the floor, slowly making his way over to Demyx.

"He just stumbled in here about half an hour ago, covered in blood and muttering something about a director and his mother. I'm amazed he's still alive... With those wounds he should have been dead about twenty minutes ago." Demyx nodded at Roxas' words, and practically launched himself across the room towards Zexion. He collapsed to his knees next to the convulsing male, brushing his hair from his face and staring down at the midnight eyes that seemed relieved to see him.

"Come on Zexion, don't die on me!"

"The only reason he's still alive is because Ienzo is inside him..." Myde murmured, lingering by the doorway with Roxas. Roxas looked up at him in confusion, his cobalt eyes darting towards a convulsing Zexion and a crying Demyx and then back up to Myde's face.

"How? Just because a soul is inside you, doesn't make you invincible..."

"Not invincible, but it does give you a sort of extra life."  
"What do you mean?"

"At the end of the day, when you fuse with your somebody, you will never realize it yourself. Others may, but you will not. In order to reawaken the soul inside you need to 'die.' It shocks the soul into protecting the only shell it has, and therefore you will survive death once. When that happens, the person will be able to hear the soul inside them, talk to it, and see it in the mirror. After a while the soul will have to leave." Myde explained to Roxas, and the other blonde merely nodded as he took in the facts.

"So when will we be able to remember then? Assuming that Zexion _is _our missing member."

"When Zexion recovers and Ienzo forces him to wake up. That doesn't seem to be possible yet, however." Myde answered, crossing his arms as Demyx's thoughts of dread filled his own head.

"Why not?"

"Zexion needs to fall asleep for him to truly wake up. And with him coughing up blood and convulsing, I don't think that will be possible."

"But you said he can't die-"

"I said he will survive death once. I meant the initial blow. Had Demyx been shot twice when Zexion was ordered to do so, neither of us would be here. Zexion seems to have survived the first hit; any other death-related injuries could have him dead in seconds." Myde forced his head to think of images of Zexion getting better, the images repeating in Demyx's head and comforting the hysterical blonde.

_Demyx, turn him over. You don't want him choking on his own blood and spit now, do you?_

The other blonde did as instructed, Axel helping him turn Zexion over so that he was face down on the laminate floor. Roxas looked over at Demyx, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Myde... You know you are no longer inside Demyx, right?"

"Right..."

"Does that mean he'll be able to control his powers now?"

"Possibly... But I think Demyx has bigger things to worry about than controlling his powers." Myde answered, his eyes trained on the blood covered, still convulsing Zexion.

"No, it's not like that... I can vaguely remember the member of our organization who could control water, and he always had amazing healing powers... Something about a water cocoon or something... I think that member is Demyx... Could he control water?" Roxas asked, and the idea created memories in Myde's mind, which immediately sent them to Demyx's. Demyx's head snapped up, his eyes lighting up in remembrance and his mouth cursing himself for not remembering sooner.

Demyx summoned his sitar (Something he had been able to do anyway), and kept his focus on Zexion, whilst his fingers plucked at the strings of the large blue instrument. After a few moments of frustrated playing, jets of water started to gush from the end of the sitar, soaking the entire room as Demyx tried to control the element he hadn't used for nineteen years. Eventually, after soaking everyone in the room with sharp jets of water, Demyx managed to control the water and allow it to flow over Zexion's body.

The water twisted and turned around him, creating a strange form of oval shell, the water lifting him up a few inches off the ground so that the water could create a larger shell. The oval barriers of water formed, the inside slowly started to fill with water, tucking into every part of Zexion and soaking him to the core, yet glowing a strange green colour over the wounds on his body. Finally the water oval was filled, a small pocket of air visible above Zexions nose and mouth in the form of a clear bubble. Demyx slowly placed his hand into the water, brushing away the floating bits of hair from Zexion's face.

"Come on Zex, you can pull through this..." His voice shook as he withdrew his hand, the skin dry and lacking the drops of water that usually accompanied wet hands.

"So now what do we do?" Axel asked, his hand moving to touch the hovering oval of water. Demyx slapped his hand away with a look of warning on his face.

"We wait until he's healed. It should take a day or two. And don't touch the bubble. You touch it, you burst it."

"Then why could you put your hand in?"

"I made the bubble; I can put my hand in. And theres also the fact that you control fire... Your skin will evaporate the water it comes into contact with. I learned my lesson my third week into the organization. You probably can't remember, but you caused the water sculptures to _burst _by prodding them." Demyx answered, a small smirk on his face that crossed with a frown.

"I vaguely remember that... Larxene got pissed because her hair went all frizzy" Roxas mused, and Demyx only nodded.

"She went around zapping anyone who looked anywhere above her eyebrows."

The three continued laughing at the vague memory, but Demyx's eyes were still trained on Zexion even as he laughed.

* * *

_Okay, wake up Shorty. Oi! Okay this is getting ridiculous. Zexion, unpark your ass from its slumber and wake the fuck up!_

Zexion's eyes flew open at the familiar voice inside his head, but the flow of something irritating in his eyes made him clasp them shut in annoyance. He moved his arms from his side to rub his eyes, and then a loud 'pop' resonated through the room and Zexion found himself falling a short a few feet to the floor, covered in water.

Demyx came darting into the room moments later, his body having felt the magic that was holding the bubble up collapse. He ran towards the spluttering Zexion, who was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The slate haired male didn't know what hit him when his mind focused and he found himself soaking wet in a sobbing Demyx's arms.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask why I'm wet... And why are you sobbing? I haven't seen you cry this much since you watched 'Nights in Rodanthe.'" Zexion muttered, trying to wriggle his way out of Demyx's arms. He managed to do so as Demyx froze in place, looking down at Zexion with a look that was caught between shock and happiness.

"Y-You remember?!"

"Why wouldn't I remember that we watched Nights in Rodanthe in The Castle that Never-"Zexion trailed off towards the end, eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the memory that Demyx had tried to erase from his own mind. Demyx had once managed to persuade an annoyed Zexion to watch Nights in Rodanthe with him in the castle lounge, and the result had been disastrous. Zexion, who had the half heart and the feelings, didn't shed a single tear. Demyx however, without a heart or any feelings, had a massive echo of emotions, and the ending had caused him to burst into uncontrollable sobs, his mouth muttering words like 'why?' and 'he wasn't supposed to die!'

So to Demyx, the fact that Zexion remembered something from their past life caused a massive grin to spread across his face, and Demyx hugged him more tightly.

Then it was Zexion's turn to freeze in shock. His mind somewhat registered memories that were his and weren't his, memories that had him in it that didn't belong to him, and memories of someone completely different with a guy that looked a lot like Demyx.

"Ienzo!" The word was out of Zexion's mouth before he could stop it, and Demyx pulled back slightly, eyebrow cocked. Another blonde ran into the room from the kitchen, his hair framing his face and panting heavily. Zexion recognized him as the one from the memories.

_Zexion... Is that _Myde_? He got out of the chasms safely! But why is he separated from Demyx?_

Zexion wanted to ask the same question, but another question popped into his head. Who the hell was in his brain?

_It's me, you idiot, Ienzo. I thought you were supposed to be smarter than me? Can you remember our last conversation?_

Zexion thought for a moment, racking the overload of memories for one that included him actually talking to the purple haired apprentice. Finally images of a place filled with darkness corrupted his vision, and he could practically see Ienzo nod in acknowledgment.

_Yes, that's right Zexion. You promised me that if you could find a way to get me out, you would do it. Despite that, you still spent nineteen years of this life without a friggen clue as to who you once were. You always seem to make empty promises, don't you?_

At this Zexion clasped his hands to his head, attempting to block out Ienzo before he could continue, but his efforts were empty. Myde seemed to snap his head up at the last sentence, and Zexion had the strange feeling that Myde could hear Ienzo. Images of a large metal door being slammed shut filled his mind, followed by shouting and screams.

_Yes, you're on the right track. Empty promises. You promised Myde that you would protect him, even when you were a nobody, but look at him now. He even has a snivelling nobody who is just like you._

At this Zexion almost screamed, cursing Ienzo for ever being allowed to leave the chasms when Zexion himself had put up more barriers around them.

_**I didn't make that promise to Myde. You did.**_

_And as I am you, then you too made the same promise. _

Myde kept looking at Zexion strangely, but Demyx seemed to notice his angst as he started to rub circles on the lower part of Zexion's back. When Zexion managed to block out Ienzo, and Demyx had sensed that his boyfriend wasn't as pissed, Demyx spoke up.

"So Zexion, mind telling me how the hell you managed to show up here covered in blood and wounds, as well as what the hell happened?"

* * *

"They said that the deal was my protection and all of yours. They never included my mother in the deal, and therefore shot her. I shot their director in retaliation, got the shit kicked out of me and then was thrown out a car outside this house and crawled my way through. I can't remember much after that." Zexion muttered, his hands closed tightly around a hot cup of coffee.

His eyes were red and puffy, a clear sign that he was about to cry. Demyx merely assumed it was because he had lost his mother, but Myde had a strange inkling that it was because of the torment that Zexion's somebody would most likely be putting him through. Ienzo was... slightly sadistic in that way, and would undoubtedly be pissed if he realized that Zexion never knew who he was before he was beaten up.

Roxas sighed heavily from his place at the counter, looking down at Zexion and then over to Demyx and Myde. He scratched the back of his neck for a moment, before looking back at everyone.

"So what do we do now? Wait for Ienzo to split with Zexion and then just skip off back to the Castle that Never Was?" Roxas asked everyone in the room, not noticing a small petal fall next to him. Axel merely shrugged, Zexion stared blankly off into space, Demyx looked at Myde who shrugged along with Axel, and Roxas was given a heart attack after Marluxia appeared right next to him, the petal on the floor gone.

"Hey everyone."

"Jesus Marluxia, you scared the shit out of me!" Roxas hissed, holding his hand to his heart. Marluxia merely shrugged.

"I gave you a warning sign... The petal fell; you had ten seconds to prepare for me. At least I give a warning, unlike her." Marluxia drawled out, and the inhabitants of the room only raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean just think about it. He could be like me, appearing with a 'pop!'" Larxene spoke up, her shrill voice accompanying her smirk as she leaned against Axel's chair. The redhead jumped a mile in the air when she spoke, cursing when the sadistic blonde cackled and patted his head. Myde stared over at the blonde; Demyx was stuck between watching the two of them or watching Zexion, and Roxas merely shook his head. Zexion remained unresponsive.

"Jesus Larxene, don't do that!"

"Ah get over it pyro. Besides, as to Roxas's little question, that is exactly what you do. Once Ienzo is separated from emo boy over there, you all go skipping back to the castle quickly, or you shall all have no reason to call yourself men." Larxene smacked Axel upside the back of the head as she cackled.

"A word of warning too, Axel, I'd be careful when you enter the castle again." Marluxia informed him, twirling a rose in his hand absent mindedly.

"Why?"

"Oh yeah, the superiors _pretty _pissed at you." Larxene put emphasis on the word 'pretty', pronouncing the 't' very clearly. Axel's head snapped up at this, his green eyes piercing the air and glaring towards Larxene.

"_Why_?!"

"Apparently he thinks you were stupid if it took you eight months to realize that all you needed to do to restore these idiot's memories was to hit them hard over the head." Larxene answered, her glare matching his in ferocity.

"He'll probably only make you do kitchen duty or something." Marluxia muttered, earning a glare from Larxene.

"You have to ruin my fun, don't you?" Marluxia only shrugged, making his way over to Zexion.

"What's wrong with Zexion, Demyx?" He asked, gently prodding the other in the head. Demyx looked up at him in surprise.

"You remember us now?"

"Obviously. Now that Zexion has remembered everything, so has everyone else in the organization. In fact, I can remember the time when he rigged my TV to show Saix and the Superior going at it in the gray area." Marluxia visibly shuddered at this, and Demyx decided not to think too hard on the subject. Myde almost laughed at this, cast a look over at Zexion and then spoke up.

"Put that memory aside, we have another problem. I think I may have been able to separate from Demyx because we were both willing to separate. But with Zexion, I don't think Ienzo wants to let him go yet."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, grasping Zexions hand in his own, the slate/gray haired male flinching at the contact before relaxing and sending a half smile towards Demyx.

"Ienzo is in there, but it looks like he's giving Zexion mental _torture_."

"Zexion's just lost his mother! And you told me Ienzo was nice."

"Oh please, Zexion spent so many years hating his mother, I don't think her death would have this much of an impact on him. The way he keeps flinching suggests that he's arguing with himself, or in this case, with Ienzo. And Ienzo could be sadistic, evil, horrible and he held the _worst _grudges."

"Then why did you tell me he was so kind? And what kind of grudge would he have against Zexion?" Demyx hissed, his hold on Zexion's hand tightening and causing the other to flinch in pain.

"I promised him I would get him out of the chasms when I moved into my next life. He hates the fact that I forgot the promise, and thinks I should have jumped off a building or something years ago." Zexion muttered, his voice coarse as he hadn't spoken in a few days.

"He can't hold a grudge against you for that!"

"He can. It's Ienzo. He'd go from happy to angry, to pissed off to a ray of sunshine." Myde murmured, casting his eyes up to Marluxia, who was leaning on Zexion's chair.

"Can't you force him out?" Demyx asked, but Myde shook his head.

"It depends on the mood he is in when you try to coerce him out. But removing him by force will only be disastrous." Myde started to doodle idly on a piece of paper, ignoring the spray of water that was cast his way by Demyx.

"He is useless to us if the somebody stays in his mind." Marluxia butted in, blue eyes sending a glare towards Zexion. Zexion's eyes clouded over, allowing Myde to know that Ienzo was now in the conversation.

"Why am I?" Zexion/Ienzo hissed, hard eyes shooting daggers at Marluxia.

"Should the somebody stay inside you, then you will be unable to awaken your powers. Xemnas does not want a powerless nobody in the organization, apparently." Larxene cackled, tugging at parts of Zexion's hair as she left the conversation with Axel and cut into theirs. Demyx looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"If that's the case, I'm staying here."

"Try telling that to the superior Dum Dums. He'll drag you home by your hair if he has to."

* * *

Their parting was, to say the least, uneventful. Well, as uneventful as saying goodbye to yourself could be. Ienzo had finally been coerced into leaving Zexion's body, and the blue haired male was stood next to Myde, looking different to Zexion as he could only ever remember himself as Ienzo wearing a white lab coat 24/7. Myde had his arm wrapped around Ienzo, the latter looking somewhat caught between annoyance and comfort.

Zexion was stood opposite the bluenette, awkwardly saying goodbye with his hands clasped together and his eyes shifting all over the room. Demyx was cheerfully saying goodbye to Myde, speaking quickly and keeping eye contact with his somebody.

"So if you ever need me, you know how to contact me!" Demyx finished, smiling widely. Myde smirked, tugging the bluenette in his arms closer.

"That could get annoying."

"It's not like I'll be doing a lot that is interesting to you."

"I know I will be doing _a lot_." Myde smirked wider as he slowly ran his hand down Ienzo's arm, the blue haired male blushing darkly and seeming to sink into himself. Zexion smirked at this, leaning onto Demyx.

"Oh we will too." At this it was Demyx's turn to blush, and he suddenly wished he had hair like Zexion's to hide behind.

Axel was stood with Roxas, who was raising an eyebrow at a sobbing Sora.

"I can't believe that after nineteen years of living life as outcasts together, you're leaving!"

"Look Sora, I can't stay here! So please stop crying!" Roxas protested, but the brunette was having none of it. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"You'll forget about me eventually, and then we'll never see each other again!" Roxas rolled his eyes, slapping the brown haired male across the face.

"Get a grip! Jesus Sora, how the hell can I forget _you_? After nineteen years of being a bloodsucker with you, it's hard to erase those memories!" Roxas hissed, and Sora merely stood there in shock, rubbing his cheek. Riku snickered, and Axel merely stared at Roxas the same way Sora was.

"Whoa, I don't remember you being _this _violent!"

"Can you blame me?" Roxas muttered, motioning towards the now snivelling Sora. Axel chuckled, walking off through the portal that had opened. Roxas gave Sora hug, muttering in his ear that he wouldn't forget him, and that he should hurry up and get home, as Riku was getting _very _frustrated. Sora slapped him on the arm for that, laughing through his tears before pushing Roxas through the dark portal.

"Well, no hard feelings, right?" Ienzo asked Zexion, who merely shook his head with a smile.

"I can't say no to that, as you can still speak to me in my head, remember?"

"Ah yes, that should prove entertaining in the years to come."

"That it shall." Zexion shook his head again, waiting next to the portal for Demyx to hurry up, walking through with him into the portal and ending up in the meeting room.

"Nice of you four to finally join us. I must say, when the portal appeared, we expected you to walk straight through it, not spend half an hour saying petty goodbyes." Xemnas hissed at them from his throne like chair. Xigbar had, at some point, portaled down next to them, and was now hugging the life out of Demyx. Demyx was only grinning, ignoring the disapproving looks from Xemnas and instead started to giggle.

"Superior, I do not see why you called us all into the meeting room merely to announce that our old members were back." Vexen droned, and Larxene jolted him to shut him up. She cackled when Vexen nearly fell out of his chair, even more so when he sent a death glare towards him.

"Now now Vexen, it is not considered polite to freeze hell over."

"I do not care! I simply want to get back to my experiments-"

"And people in hell want ice water. That doesn't mean they are going to get it." Larxene winked as she said this, only irking Vexen further.

Axel, Zexion, Demyx and Roxas all cast a look at each other, shaking their heads and walking through portals of their own, all going to their respective bedrooms.

Some things would _never _change.


End file.
